EL COMIENZO
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Charlotte recibe la misión de cuidar al a ultima humana de AAA,pero en el transcurso del camino se topara con una realidad diferente a la que antes estaba resignada a aceptar. Conocerá nuevos amigos,desarrollara nuevas habilidades,aprenderá a pelear y descubrirá la verdadera razón de su viaje. ¡El comienzo de todo!
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

**kedakai-kokoro les dice:**

**¡disfruten la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>EL COMIENZO<span>**

_Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿porque las cosas no salen como lo esperan?  
>Eso mismo me ha preguntado hasta ahora…<br>Todo cambio cuando supe el porqué de mi muerte...  
>La verdadera razón por la que se me dejo…<br>Mi destino…_

* * *

><p>-Cielo -escuche una dulce voz-ya hora de levantarse.<br>Ya sabía de quien era pero estaba medio dormida para levantarme.  
>-Cinco minutos -dije entre sueños-tengo sueño.<br>-Vas llegar tarde-insistía la voz-tienes dos opciones o te levantas o yo te tirare un cubo de agua.  
>Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ¿mi mamá no podía hablar en serio? ¿Tirarme un cubo de agua?... por las dudas me levante rápido.<br>-NO HACE FALTA!-grite exaltada.  
>-Pues bien -dijo mi mamá cada vez se te hace más difícil levantarte-dijo y me miro divertida- ¿qué haces con Eric que después te deja cansada?<br>Me sonroje como mi mamá se le ocurriría preguntarme algo así.  
>-M-me me tengo que ir-dije y salí corriendo.<br>Salí directo a la central de llamadas.

* * *

><p>-Vaya debo dejar de dejarla tanto tiempo con mis amigas-me dije.<br>Sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos por detrás y decía mientras reía.  
>-¿Adivina quién soy?-me dijo una voz conocida.<br>-Eres Eric-dije riéndome.  
>-El mismo que te quiere tanto-me dijo dulcemente y yo sonreí.<br>Como había pasado el tiempo desde que nos hicimos novios muchas cosas han pasado desde que Scarlet empezó su carrera de cantante.  
>Cuanto había cambiado, ahora ella y yo estamos juntas, cuando falleció, no supe si llorar por su muerte o llorar de alegría porque estaremos juntas por fin, pero bueno así es el ciclo de la vida.<br>Muchas cambiaron cuando dejamos la tierra, pero no que iba a venir era algo para lo que no estábamos preparados, eh aquí la historia de cómo mi mundo se cambio de pies a cabeza.  
>-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- pregunto Eric- hace años que se graduó el último grupo.<br>-Bueno - dije- la verdad el profesor Brain me cito a mí solamente, tú si quieres te puedes ir.  
>Él me miro por unos segundos y me dijo:<br>-Nunca me separaría de tu lado es mas -me dijo Eric y se arrodillo , puso su mano en su corazón y como si fuera de vida o muerte me dijo- desde hoy prometo nunca separarme de tu lado.  
>-¿En serio lo prometes?-dije con dulzura.<br>-Lo prometo- dijo Eric.  
>Se levanto , nos quedamos mirando con todo el amor del mundo , nuestras caras se empezaron acercar mas y mas hasta que...<br>-Señorita Usher -dijo una voz amable y se notaba que se aguantaba la risa- ¿interrumpo algo?  
>¡ESA ERA EL SEÑOR BRAIN! De todas las personas ¿tenía que ser Brain?<br>¿El que interrumpiera mi casi primer beso? Era obvio el destino estaba en contra mía.  
>Nos miramos Eric y yo luego a Brain , luego a nosotros.<br>-JE JE pues bueno yo…- dijo Eric muy apenado al igual que yo- te veo después Charlotte.  
>Diciendo esto se fue con la cara roja.<br>-Lamento la interrupción -dijo Brain algo culpable por nuestra vergüenza- no lo sabía.  
>-No importa -dije para animarlo, aunque me había avergonzado mucho-no lo sabía.<br>-Bueno -dijo Brain más tranquilo, pero como si se acordara de algo urgente me dijo-¿sabes para que te he citado?  
>Negué con la cabeza.<br>-Tienes que acompañarme tengo que mostrarte algo-dijo serio.  
>Lo seguí sin imaginarme de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hola!<strong>

**bien este fue una idea que se le ocurrió a mi hermanita y al final termine por imaginarme el resto.  
>esto es una combinación de ghostgirl y hora de aventura.<br>donde abra :misterios, respuestas ,sufrimiento, un nuevo mundo y para finalizar un destino...**

**P.D: esta historia fue creada porque esperaba ver una mezcla de ghostgirl y hora de aventura... cosa que nunca ocurrirá xc...  
>así que decidí comenzar una yo, pues ya estaba harta de esperar algo que nunca y recalco NUNCA harían.<br>esa fue la razón principal /  
>eso es todo ...<strong>

**=3**


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_Dicen que la vida está llena de misterios…  
>Pero creo que también en la muerte…<em>

* * *

><p>Pasamos por diferentes edificios sin que él dejara esa expresión seria, algo pasaba, pero no estaba muy segura de que podría ser.<br>Desde que solucionamos lo de Maddy los problemas se habían desvanecido casi tan rápido como la maldad de ella, ya había madurado , pero si Brain quería hablar conmigo entonces solo significaba una cosa problemas pensé.  
>-Charlotte sabes hace 5000 años que abandonamos el mudo de los vivos- dijo Brain mientras nos acercábamos a algo parecido a un castillo y en todo ese tiempo les eh ocultado algo no sé cómo decírtelo pero hay una querrá en la tierra<br>Pare en seco y me le quede mirando no sabía cómo reaccionar, me oculto 5000 años que el mundo está en querrá.  
>-…y no están ganando-me dijo.<br>- P- pero contra quien están peleando-dije empezando a preocuparme.  
>- Es algo difícil de creer…-dijo Brain- es contra seres mágicos o inmortales.<br>No sabría decir si lo que me decía era broma pero decidí apoyarlo, tal vez solo haya sido una falsa alarma y nada más.  
>-Está bien -dije, pero el ya se había dado cuenta que no le creía.<br>-Vamos adentro -dijo Brain.  
>Entramos en ese extraño y bello lugar era todo como cuando entre a mi aula de Muertologia en blanco y con los que parecía ser estrellas con la excepción de todo estaba con muebles en blanco.<br>Paramos frente a una puerta adornada con estrellas y me dijo que esperara hasta que él saliera y ni más se entro en aquella puerta.  
>Me senté en uno de los sillones blancos vaya ERA COMO ESTAR SENTADO EN UNA NUBE!<br>Contemple las estrellas como hipnotizada hasta que vi que en otra puerta ,parecida a la que yo pase con Brain , salió una mujer vestida con un vestido negro noche y hasta lo que alcance a ver parecía estar mezclado con rojo se podría decir que parecía a que saldría a una cena y no a un castillo , venía hablando algo exaltada con un muchacho de cabello negro y una ropa casi parecida a la mía pero en vez de un vestido era una camisa gris que parecía cocida por un lado y unos jeans azules , algo en él se me hizo familiar pero decidí ignorar ese presentimiento pues al fin y al cabo yo no tenía nada que ver con él .  
>Cuando vi que la mujer se metía en la misma puerta que Brain, deje de prestar atención.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Paso 5 minutos o tal vez 10? No lo sé, pero de repente me sentí observaba, me voltee y vi que el chico me miraba no se pero note que me miraba sorprendido.<br>-Oye - dije ya un poco incomoda- ¿Qué me miras?  
>El chico se acerco hacia mí y me sorprendí cuando lo vi enfrente mío¡ERA IDENTICO A MÌ! Solo que en hombre no podía creerlo y al parecer él tampoco.<br>-Esto es… -dije aun sin poder creérmelo.  
>-… imposible?-dijo.<br>-Eso eso - dije, nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos como si fuera un espejo hasta que yo dije-me llamo Charlotte Usher pero me dicen ghostgirl.  
>-Me llamo Sherlock Usher pero me dicen ghostboy -me dijo.<br>-Al parecer tenemos el mismo apellido-dije-tal vez seamos hermanos.  
>-No lo creo mis padres murieron cuando tenía 3 años-dijo Sherlock- y cuando les pregunte si tenía hermanos me dijeron que era su único hijo.<br>-Que extraño -dije- entonces ¿Por qué nos parecemos tanto?  
>Entonces apareció Brain diciendo que Sherlock y yo ya podíamos pasar.<p>

* * *

><p>Entramos a una gran sala y a diferencia el salón estaba oscuro dando una apariencia de seriedad, había unas personas con túnicas con capuchas que no dejaban ver su cara, pero no se porque, pero sentí que ya me habían estado esperando.<br>El de túnica blanca se paro cuando Sherlock y yo tomamos asiento.  
>-Charlotte y Sherlock Usher-comenzó a decir el de la túnica blanca- se preguntaran porque los hemos llamado aquí ¿cierto?<br>Sherlock y yo asentimos en silencio.  
>-Pues para saciar su curiosidad prosiguió-quiero primero que sepan que están viendo al Consejo del Otro Lado y que lo que se va amostrar aquí es una cosa seria.<br>Diciendo esto se sentó y uno de túnica negra se paro y con voz de trueno dijo:  
>-Durante 5000 -dijo- se les a ocultado sobre una querrá que los vivos han empezado con lo seres sobrenaturales , durante ese tiempo hicimos alianzas con la esperanza de acabar con la ya llamada "Querrá de los Champiñones" recuerden su nombre bien porque en un tiempo cercano les podría servir-dijo mirándonos a Sherlock y a mí -pero al parecer no han podido ganar y ya muchas vidas se están perdiendo y lo último que nos enteramos es que cayó una bomba y la mayor parte de las personas no ha podido sobrevivir lo menos que pudimos hacer fue separar en dimensiones las dos tierras parecidas en ambas partes, para que los peligros se disminuyan en ambas tierras. Tiempo después nos enteramos que hay un grupo de sobrevivientes pero sabemos que solo uno de los humanos en ambas dimensiones quedara en la tierra, los hemos llamado aquí para que vayan a esas dimensiones antes del nacimiento de los últimos seres humanos para que aprendan a defenderlo, protegerlos y guiarlos hasta su último respiro. Los hemos elegido para que sean sus guardianes.<br>Guardianes? Entonces tendremos que cuidar a los últimos humanos, lo entendí todo, pero una cosa me inquietaba, ¿por cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar en la tierra?

* * *

><p>si lo vieron se sorprenderán al ver que le hice contraparte a Charlotte<br>ya se harán una idea de quienes son los últimos humanos  
>bueno eso es todo<br>paz! u


	3. Chapter 3: Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

_Hay quienes dicen…  
>La despedida es la pena más dulce…<br>Pero también es la que más cuesta olvidar…_

* * *

><p>-¡¿QUE TE VAS A IR POR CUANTO TIEMPO?!-grito Eric.<br>Grito igual o más alto que cuando me lo dijeron a mí.  
>-100000000 años o más…-dije con la cabeza gacha mientras Eric se exaltaba y los demás me miraron con una cara que no supe describir- el tiempo que sea necesario para entrenarme y esperar a que nazca la última humana…<br>-¡PERO ¿POR QUE TÙ?!-grito dolido por perderme-¡¿QUE NO SOLO PODÍA SER ÈL?!-grito señalando a Sherlock que hablaba con una chica que parecía que en cualquier momento podría romper en llanto.  
>-Eric…-dije con un hilo de voz tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón- él al igual que yo tenemos que cuidar a los dos últimos humano en diferentes dimensiones sería injusto dejarlo a él solo con esa misión.<br>-¡PERO!-grito Eric empezando a llorar lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor como nunca le había visto a Eric-¡ NO QUIERO PERDERTE!  
>-No tengo elección-dije yo intentando explicarle.<br>-¡SI TE VAS -grito Eric- YA NUNCA MÀS NO TE GUERRÉ!  
>Yo me sorprendí aunque no sé si de asombro o dolor por oír esas palabras, ¿cómo fue capaz de decirme eso? Era como obligándome a decidir entre él y la misión, la sola idea de que me había puesto entre la espada y la pared me llenaba de una decepción enorme y dolorosa.<br>-La misión o yo-fue lo que dijo Eric después de un momento de silencio.  
>-Eric…-dije con la voz quebrada por el dolor, que amenazaba con hacerme llorar.<br>Ese día nunca se me borrara de mi mente no importe cuanto lo intente siempre termina dándome dolor y me sorprendo yo misma en un lago de lagrimas, todo porque tuve que elegir y fue no a él.  
>-Sabes que no te puedo decir que te elegir a ti-dije con expresión seria, pero con lagrimas en los ojos.<br>-Usher -dijo Eric, era la primera vez que decía mi apellido- entonces se acabó.  
>Era normal vernos pelear, porque siempre nos disculpábamos, pero sabia que ya se había terminado todo.<br>Todo.  
>Y mi corazón sintió un sufrimiento tan grande y un dolor tan horrible que sentí que no podía aguantarlo no importara cuan fuerte fuera.<br>Mi corazón se había roto.  
>Cuando lo vi alejarse de mi lado ya para no volver.<p>

* * *

><p>Salí corriendo a mi casa con un dolor que ya no se iría tan fácil y lagrimas en los ojos, quería correr para que nadie me viera llorar , para que nadie me viera sufrir que nadie me viera.<br>Entre en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con fuerza y me tumbe en la cama deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla.  
>Alguien entro, pero no quería sacar mi cara de la almohada, y se sentó a mi lado.<br>-Ya Charlotte -dijo mi mamá acariciándome cariñosamente- ya lo verás que con el tiempo solo será un horrible recuerdo -dijo amorosamente- todo estará bien  
>-¿Eso crees?-dije con la voz ronca y mirándola a los ojos con mis ojos humedecidos por el llanto-¿crees que todo estará bien?<br>Ella me sonrió y dulcemente como una madre que ama a su hija puede hacer me dijo:  
>-Si lo creo hija-dijo abrazándome para hacerme sentir mejor-todo estará bien.<br>Así nos quedamos abrazadas hasta que nos dormimos, ella tenía razón todo iba estar bien, pero iba a hacer difícil olvidarlo y el dolor también en mi corazón pero no imposible.

* * *

><p>Era el día de que Sherlock y yo nos íbamos a la tierra en diferentes direcciones, me dependí de mis padres y de todos mis amigos que habían venido hasta Maddy! Pero sin rastro de Eric.<br>-¡ATORADA!-ese grito logro sacarme de mis pensamientos y vi a Prue viniendo hacia mi- no nos olvides-dijo abrazándome fuerte.  
>-No creo que sea posible -dije abrazándola fuerte.<br>Se separo y me abrazaron todos los chicos de mi clase de Muertologia que casi me caigo, luego Kim, Coco, y todos las demás hasta mis antiguos alumnos.  
>-Espero que te olvides lo de Eric-dijo Scarlet- me dio una rabia verte llorar por su culpa.<br>-Tranquila-dije- no vale la pena recordarlo.  
>Ella sonrió como en los viejos tiempos y me abrazo, parecía mi mamá con ese tamaño que falleció a los 30 años con Damen.<br>-Cuídate vampiro-dijo con lagrimas y una sonrisa.  
>-Lo hare muerte-dije con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.<br>-¡ABRAN PASO A LA PELIRROJA!-grito Pam- yo también me quiero despedir de ti-dijo con cariño.  
>Nos abrazamos con fuerza como si quisiéramos ser una sola, ella había sido mi primera amiga, me apoyo y guío desde que entre a Muertologia y desde entonces somos grandes amigas.<br>-Recuerda no enamorarte de la persona equivocada-dijo con nostalgia el amor es solo para los vivos y para ti.  
>- No lo hare-dije con una sonrisa-lo prometo.<br>Luego abrace a mi padre con todas mis fuerzas, el me dijo:  
>-Ojala pudriéremos ir contigo-dijo el con cariño y lagrimas en los ojos por separarse de mí.<br>-Estaré bien papá-dije también empezando a llorar.  
>Mi mama me abrazo tan fuerte, se negaba a separarse de mí como la otra vez en que murió.<br>-Recuerda hacer todo lo que te digan, come todas tus verduras, no hables con extraños ah! Y…-dijo mi mamá con lágrimas en sus ojos  
>-Mamá voy estar bien-dije con una sonrisa para animarla.<br>-Te echare tanto de menos-dijo volviéndome a abrazar-no será lo mismo sin ti -yo le abrace con cariño.  
>-Tampoco será lo mismo sin ustedes-dije.<br>-Ya es hora -dijo uno de los de los del consejo- recuerden caminar en diferentes caminos no importa lo destruido que este todo no paren de andar hasta llegar a un camino de árboles con flores rosadas como los cerezos , que los conducirá a un gran reino no teman y toquen la puerta y digan su nombre porque los estarán esperando-dijo justo cuando las estrellas que rodeaban una nube en el suelo y luego dos estrellas se transformaban en portales-recuerden Sherlock y Charlotte se volverán a ver así que no se sorprendan cuando pase-dijo cundo cuando los portales empezaban a abrirse buena suerte.  
>Sherlock y yo nos miramos, al parecer él estaba tan decidido como yo en hacer esta misión, pero me di cuenta de que también tenía un dolor oculto en el fondo de su corazón, aunque no lo conozco mucho se que fue por su novia como me entere cuando vinieron a despedirnos.<br>Nos aseguramos de no olvidar nuestros rostros, pues no sabíamos cuando nos volveríamos a ver y entramos.  
>Lo último que le oí decir a mi mamá antes de entrar al portal fue:<br>-¡NO NOS OLVIDES!¡RECUERDA QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN!  
>Y así comenzó mi aventura a un mundo nuevo para aprender y proteger a la última humana.<p>

* * *

><p>HOLA HOLA!<br>bueno creo que esta vez fui un poco dramática con este capítulo xD  
>pero lo echo, echo esta y así se queda<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_Alguien dijo una vez…  
>Que nosotros forjamos nuestro propio destino…<br>Pero también un nuevo inicio…_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue pase por un portal azul y antes de pisar tierra un circulo azul brillante me traspaso y sentí que una parte de mí revivía pero me desembarace de esa sensación tan rápido como sentí que me había rasgado mi vestido hasta la mitad de la pierna y se veía bien desgarrado también mis mangas, y para colmo perdí mis zapatos.<br>¿De todo lo que me ha pasado? ¿en serio?  
>Pero bueno ya no había vuelta atrás tenía una misión que cumplir.<br>A penas salí, salí disparada a unas runas donde me estrelle con lo que parecía un tanque de querrá.  
>"No era broma aquí si están en querrá" pensé.<br>Oí un fuerte ruido de un bombardeo y muchas personas vivas corriendo por sus vidas me acerque y vi… mounstros!  
>Vampiros por aquí, ciclopes por allá, y todo mounstros que se haya inventado estaban ahí delante de mí destruyendo y matando a cualquiera que no fuera como ellos.<br>Sentí miedo pero luego me acorde de la razón por la que se me envió y mire con atención el lugar y vi unas luces flotantes que me guiaban fuera de esa batalla lejos en un bosque oscuro.  
>-Bien –me dije a mi misma-tranquilízate todo estará bien-y empecé a seguirlas-solo sigue el camino y estarás bien.<br>Las seguí un largo tiempo, comencé a pensar que sería un largo viaje , sobre todo agradecí ser invisible para los ojos humanos para que no me vieran la mitad del alma(es que con el vestido roto ,solo cubría hasta los muslos)o eso creía.  
>Pues en el camino me encontré a unos hombres que me advirtieron que me fuera a refugiar y luego los vi pelear con un vampiro deje de mirar al parecer también las personas habían cambiado, pero seguí aun con mis pies descalzos (aunque podía flotar y seguirlas me gustaba caminar para sentirme un poco viva) continué mi camino.<br>El cielo se empezó a oscurecer y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era de noche.  
>Me di cuenta que las luces me llevaron a u lugar tan apartado de la guerra que parecía que era un lugar donde aun no había sufrido las consecuencias de la batalla.<br>Y entonces vi ese camino de arboles con esas flores que me habían dicho antes solo que por la noche se volvieron de color y caían y volvían a crecer lo que hacía que el camino fuera hermoso y al mismo tiempo mágico.  
>Camine por ese camino maravillada de tanta hermosura, ver la luna que alumbraba el camino dándole un toque mágico.<br>Más adelante me encontré un gran roble a la mitad del camino (que por cierto era larguísimo) era el más hermoso que había hasta ahora ,parecía que tenia las mismas flores pero también pequeños diamantes en el fondo de las flores.  
>El viento roso unas de sus hermosas ramas y escuche la más dulce y hermosa melodía jamás escuchada.<br>Parecía que me daba la bienvenida.  
>"Buena señal" pensé y seguí mi camino más tranquila.<br>Llegue a un caro y me quede con la boca a abierta cuando ante mí el más grande y extraordinario reino.  
>Sus murallas tan altas y gruesas parecían defensas contra cualquier ataque de mounstros o de cualquier ejercito, su color era el rojo con un poco de rosa pálido con detalles escarchados en los corazones que había, en la entrada que era muy grande e intimidante para mi, tenía un corazón grande en el centro y en la punta de la entrada decía:<br>"REINO CORAZÓN"  
>Parecía chiste pero así decía, ¿reino corazón? Si así se llamaba era por una buena razón.<br>-Bueno…-me dije-halla voy.  
>Temblorosa toque la gran argolla que estaba en el centro del portón y la moví para adelanta y para atrás como hacían los caballeros para llamar a la puerta.<br>Espere unos segundos que me parecieron eternos.  
>Sentí un aroma un aroma que jamás había olido y antes de que pudiera identificarlo, me caí media dormida justo cuando abrían la puerta.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Una? ¿Dos horas? No sé por cuánto tiempo me quede dormida, pero me despertó la luz del día.<br>¿Es de día? Pero yo vine en la noche, pensé.  
>Pero me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, era grande y hermosa la cama donde estaba era muy suave y cómoda casi como una nube.<br>Y en una silla vi mi ya desgarrado vestido, me mire a mi misma y me di cuente de que tenía una camisón blanco que me quedaba hasta la rodilla.  
>-Veo que ya esta levantada-dijo una voz masculina.<br>Me sobresalte y mire a la puerta y para mi sorpresa vi a un chico de 18 años en la entrada de la puerta con una bandeja en manos, sonreía como si me estuviera esperando.  
>Era pelirrojo y pecoso, físicamente atractivo pero parecía de los responsables y amables, lo que más me llamo la atención de él es que tenia puesta una corona con una gema de corazón al revés, me pareció raro, por el chico vestía casual.<br>-Disculpe-dije nerviosa- pero me podría decir… ¿Quién es?  
>-A si disculpa, donde están mis modales-dijo dejando la bandeja en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y dijo con una reverencia- mi nombre es Arthur príncipe y gobernante del reino corazón. Bienvenida a mí reino señorita Usher.-dijo con una sonrisa.<br>Entonces estoy en un reino, tantas cosas que me habían pasado, tenía que ser cierto, a estas alturas ya no quiero dudar más de lo que me digan.  
>Así que solo sonreí.<br>-Veo que has pasado por tantas cosas-dejo Arthur-en serio lamento lo de Eric, se que era muy importante para ti.  
>-¿C-Como sabe que yo…?-dije sorprendida y ligeramente avergonzada.<br>-Por nada me dicen el Príncipe del Amor –dijo orgullosamente Arthur- se que persona sufrió una desilusión amorosa o siente un sentimiento especial hacia otra, cuando se trata del sentimiento del amor no hay nada que el corazón de las personas puedan ocultarme.  
>Me quede sorprendida, tengo tanto que aprender, pero el recuerdo de Eric hizo que me sintiera mal y Arthur se dio cuenta.<br>-Lo siento si hice que lo recordaras- dijo en un intento por consolarme- pero descuida no hay herida que el tiempo no pueda curar, estarás bien.  
>-Gracias-dije un poco mejor.<br>-Bueno termina tu desayuno y baja al pasillo cuando termines –dijo Arthur sonriente-ah casi lo olvidaba lo de tu ropa –dijo y yo mire mi ropa desgarrada no era necesario que me dijera que no la usara- se arreglara en otro momento, pero por ahora puedes usar la que está en el armario –dijo – creo que te gustara.  
>Y me dijo para que terminara mi desayuno, por el momento no había visto que era pero ¡SE VEIA DELICIOSO!<br>Tenía pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, manzana, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, salchichas con huevos fritos con tocino y para cerrar con broche de oro panqueques con miel.  
>-Creo que en algo me acostumbrare-dije y empecé a devorarme el delicioso desayuno.<br>Después de acabar (era lo mejor que había probado en toda mi inmortal existencia) me levante puse la bandeja a un lado y me dirigí al armario.  
>Lo que vi me dejo impresionada, era como el armario de Petula combinado con el de Scarlet, pero mucho más grande y con tanta ropa que hasta hoy me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardaron en llenarlo con esa ropa.<br>La ropa era la mejor parte, todo era nuevo y a la moda, desde vestidos hasta ropas casuales había de cualquier tipo para cada ocasión.  
>Me quede embobada un rato viendo esa ropa hasta que me acorde de que me estaban esperando, así que mire bien para decidir que ponerme (lo cual era difícil) hasta que opte por ponerme unos jeans azules con una blusa sin mangas de color blanco con estilos primaverales y unas sandalias.<br>Fui al tocador (que por cierto tenía todo lo que una chica necesita y lo que no también estaba) me peine y me hice una trenza a un lado y baje.  
>El pasillo era inmenso no solo el cuarto donde estaba era el único también había más puertas y escaleras todas adornadas de la mejor manera y elegantemente sin dejar de ser hogareño, la mayoría tenia corazones o era de color rojo.<br>"El rojo debe ser el color oficial de este reino", pensé.  
>Y baje por las escaleras donde había un gran salón tan grande y espacioso como cualquier castillo, pero mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.<br>El príncipe me esperaba al final de la escalera y verme sonrió.  
>-Si ya te sorprendiste con lo de adentro espera a ver el resto del castillo-dijo eh hizo un gesto para que bajara.<br>Baje tan rápido como pude (flotando) y salimos por la gran puerta.  
>Salimos al jardín y yo me quede con la boca abierta, delante de mi tenia las mil maravillas, porque parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, era grande hermoso y parecía que las plantas y flores se movían solas, había más de una fuente y cada rosa , flor , girasol, petunia , margarita, tulipán y millones de flores mas tenían su propio olor gracia y magia .<br>Las que más me gustaron fueron unas que estaban alrededor de la fuente eran rosas del color del carmín y en el centro tenían un capucho en forma de corazón y aun lejos pude percibir su delicioso aroma.  
>-Se llama rosa de la pasión-dijo el príncipe recogiendo una de esas rosas- es naturalmente hay muchas en el reino , no será de extrañar que veas mas en el reino-dijo ofreciéndomela- mi gente lo usa para cualquier ocasión especial en especial San Valentín , porque tiene un hermoso significado "te amo más que nada en este mundo" es lo que significa.<br>La tome y la olí ese aroma era delicioso.  
>-Creo que será mi rosa favorita-dije y el príncipe sonrió-gracias príncipe.<br>-Solo dime Arthur –dijo- lo de príncipe me dicen todos pero tú solo serás mi aprendiz.  
>-¿Aprendiz?-pregunte mientras me ponía la rosa en mis cabellos.<br>-Todo se te explicara a su debido tiempo-dijo Arthur- aun tienes que ver el reino-dijo mientras salía por una reja dorada-¿vienes?  
>Yo lo seguí y salimos a ver su reino.<p>

* * *

><p>El reino era grande y hermoso, había rojo y las rosas que Arthur me dijo por todos lados.<br>Las casa, los parques los restaurantes los lugares de trabajo y todo .era precioso y no había ni rastro de un ladran o injusticia por ninguna parte , sea lo que sea que él hizo para que en su reino no haya malvados lo hizo muy bien.  
>Pero lo que más me sorprendió era la gente eran amables, se ayudaban unos a los otros, eran como hermanos, claro con sus altibajos, pero lo demás era pura armonía.<br>Y me sorprendí mas cuando me di cuenta que todos eran de color rojo o rosa en algunos hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas pero todos con ese mismo símbolo en sus ropas el corazón.  
>Los mire con más atención y me di cuenta de otra cosa: las mujeres eran bellísimas, los hombres eran guapos, los niños adorables y las niñas lindísimas. No sé como nacerán todos pero todos eran físicamente hermosos ni había rastro de imperfección en sus rostros o cuerpos todos eran perfectos.<br>Me empecé a sentir chiquita e insignificante, porque estaba rodeada de gente hermosa y perfecta incluyendo Arthur.  
>Y otra vez Arthur se dio cuenta de mi baja autoestima.<br>-Tranquila-dijo –aunque físicamente sean así en el fondo son gente humilde no son creídos ni egocéntricos.  
>-Te creo pero…-dije con un hilo de voz- es que me hacen sentir insignificante por no ser como ellos.<br>Arthur me sonrió, la verdad no se en que estaría pensando pero fue algo de lo que siempre le estaré agradecida.  
>-Tranquila algún día serás la más hermosa de todas-dijo y yo lo mire sin comprender- ya lo veras.<br>Seguimos paseando todos saludaban a Arthur con una reverencia y a mí con una amable sonrisa yo les devolvía el saludo tímidamente.  
>Entramos a un restaurante de bebidas, era hermoso y al aire libre, creo que ya no se cómo describir las cosas nada mas diciendo la palabra "hermoso".<br>-Laura lo de siempre-dijo Arthur mientras ocupábamos una mesa.  
>La nombrada trajo una malteada de chocolate y dijo:<br>-Aquí esta su majestad – y luego reparo en mi con mucha atención- también le traigo algo linda.  
>-A una malteada de fresa por favor-dije tímidamente.<br>-En camino-dijo con una sonrisa.  
>Al rato regreso con mi malteada de fresa.<br>-Aquí está la orden-dijo Laura-para la noviecita de nuestra majestad.  
>-Laura –dijo Arthur un poco incomodo – es solo mi aprendiz y carezco de tener más intenciones que enseñarle lo que debe saber.<br>-Como siempre arruinando las posibilidades de tener prometida-dijo Laura con un suspiro, pero me sonrió- que no se te peque eso linda.  
>-Lo intentare-dije con una sonrisa.<br>Después visitamos todos los lugares del reino, el establo (donde habían hasta pegasos y alicornios),el parque , la plaza de la ciudad , algunas casas de los habitantes ,los campos y prados repletos de margaritas blancas y otros lugares más … TODOS IGUAL DE MARAVILLOSOS!  
>Pero siempre protegido por la invisible muralla.<br>Al final regresamos al castillo porque el príncipe tenía que hablar conmigo de algo importante.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno =) que les digo?<strong>

**¡invente un reino! ¡JHA!**

**una cosa antes de despedirme esta historia también la estoy publicando en deviantart, mi nombre de usuario ahí es SUU-ITOGARU**

**les digo porque ahí voy mas adelantada**

**bueno eso es todo**

**dejen comentarios que serán bien recibidos =)**

**bendiciones y buenas noches/días!**


	5. Chapter 5: Capitulo 5 (parte 1)

**CAPITULO 5 (parte 1)**

_Todo cambia cuando menos lo esperas…  
>Cuando menos lo imaginamos…<br>Aunque no queramos…  
>Siempre cambia...<em>

* * *

><p>-Charlotte – me dijo Arthur mientras entrábamos a un gran cuarto con algunos sillones bien decorados al estilo del reino, debajo de ellos había una alfombra de color carmín, los sillones estaban puestas en circulo y en una pared había una hermosa y gran chimenea apagada. Las grandes ventanas estaban abiertas cuatro a la derecha y cuatro a la izquierda dejando ver todo el reino-¿sabes porque estás aquí?<br>-Sí –dije-para proteger a la última humana.  
>-¿Te dijeron de que peligros tienes que protegerla?-me dijo.<br>Yo me quede pensativa, era cierto ¿de qué peligros tenía que protegerla? , si cuando llegué estaban en guerra tampoco sabía con exactitud cuándo nacería, como seria y como la protegería, prácticamente no sabía a lo que me iba a enfrentar ni lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos con esa querrá ni porque este reino no había sido afectado, empecé a dudar si realmente podría protegerla de peligros inminentes y el hecho de que sea su guardiana y no pueda verme por reglas no me hacía sentirme más segura.  
>Prácticamente yo no servía para proteger.<br>Arthur se dio cuente de mi preocupación y duda.  
>-Tranquila Charlotte-me dijo para tranquilizarme –sabía que no te lo dirían, por eso te mandaron aquí para buscar respuestas y descuida te enseñare todo lo posible para que seas capaz de proteger.<br>¿Enseñarme qué?, no estaba muy segura de lo iba a aventurarme pero era mejor saber qué hacer.  
>Como dice el dicho saber es poder, tenía que intentarlo.<br>-¿Qué me enseñaras? –pregunte.  
>-Primero lo básico- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa- aclarar todas tus preguntas.<p>

* * *

><p>Llegamos a una gran puerta situada al final del pasillo era de color blanco con un rojo transparente por las puntas de la madera, era una de las puertas mas grandes que había.<br>Cuando entramos vi un monto de estantes con formas extrañas de todas las formas pequeñas, altas, medianas todas del mismo color rojo rubí que hacia juego con las paredes y tres grandes ventanas doradas a cada lado de uno de los enormes estantes dejando ver el reventar de las olas con un hermoso atardecer, las ventanas estaban abiertas y vi que la del medio era con un barandal.  
>Nunca había visto tantos libros había además de todo para leer cómodamente al lado de la ventana en unos sillones que se veían acogedores o en esa mesas pintadas de rojo con cómodas sillas.<br>No había ido a muchas bibliotecas pero esta sin duda hubiera hecho opacar a las demás.  
>Era el sueño de todo lector.<br>-Bienvenida a mi biblioteca-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa al ver mi cara de asombro- tenemos muchas bibliotecas en mi reino pero esta es especial tiene libros que aun no se han escrito de todo tipo de toda clase pero lo más importante te dan la repuesta a tus preguntas.  
>-Es es…- no sabía cómo expresarme ante tremenda habitación – no sé qué decir… ¡ES INCREIBLE!<br>-Sabia que te gustaría-dijo Arthur-sabia que aquí encontraríamos las respuestas a tus dudas.  
>-Eso sin duda-dije con emoción.<br>-Pues bien –dijo Arthur- empecemos con lo que será tu primera clase, pero antes hablemos de ti para conocerte mejor dijo.  
>Yo asentí, él me invito a sentarme en uno de los cómodos y muchidos sillones al lado de la ventana y se sentó al frente mío.<br>-¿Qué quieres saber?-le pregunte poniéndome cómoda.  
>-Umm…-pensó Arthur- desde el principio de tu niñez.<br>-Bueno…-pensé hace un tiempazo había olvidado esa etapa de la que tanto había sufrido de niña pero él no me conocía de nada así de que decidí decírselo para que me conociera mejor-…cuando tenía 6 años me entere de que era adoptada…  
>Me puse tensa como si recordarlo de nuevo me lastimara… y a decir verdad así era.<br>-Si no me quieres contar esta bien…-dejo Arthur.  
>-No está bien –dije yo.<br>-Entonces continua-dijo no muy seguro.  
>-Bien –dije y me arme de valor para contarle la historia de mi vida-…me entere de que había sido adoptada…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Había permanecido en mi mente de que yo no me parecía en nada a mi madre y cuando me dijeron eso supe que en serio yo no pertenecía a su familia.<br>Además de que en realidad no me querían recuerdo cuando ella me dijo:  
>-Charlotte nosotros te adoptamos por un favor en realidad no queríamos tenerte en un principio-dijo ella.<br>-Pero si no son mis padres…-dije yo cuando tenía 6 años- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes son mis papas? ¿Porque me adoptaron si no me querían? ¿Porque?  
>-Por le hicimos esa promesa at u madre antes de morir-dijo ese hombre al que antes llamaba padre-tus padres fallecieron en un accidente de automóvil después de que una semana después de que tuvieras 3años.<br>-Yo se lo prometí-dijo esa señora- y aunque me arrepiento de haberlo hecho se que es lo tu madre hubiera querido, que su hija estuviera viva y protegida.  
>Después de eso ya nunca más los vi como esos padres que se olvidaban a su hija, sino como una pareja que adopto a una bebe por una promesa de que si no hubiera sido así ellos jamás me hubieran adoptado.<br>Ese día no los quise ver y me encerré en mi cuarto hasta el día siguiente.  
>No llame a nadie porque no tenía amigos solo llore lamentándome de mi vida estaría con unas personas que ni siquiera les importa si me pierdo o no.<br>No les importaba.  
>-Aaaaaaajjj…-llore en silencio-¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo?... ¿por no me aceptan como soy? ¿Porque me dicen algo me hará llorar por el resto de mi vida?<br>Llore toda esa noche pero aprendí algo de que en este mundo estaba sola…  
>Sola.<br>Así fue noche tras noche, hasta que decidí no quedarme sola, me haría un amigo pero ¿Cómo?  
>En mi pensamiento en mi cuarto en mi única ventana brillo una estrella, lo suficiente para llamar mi atención.<br>-Estrellita eres mi única compañera-dije con una débil sonrisa-te pediré un deseo.  
>Me puse de rodillas a mi ventana y mire a la estrella y con todo mi corazón empecé a cantar con la esperanza de que mi deseo se cumpliera.<br>-Estrella brillante que brilla en el cielo que noche tras noche alumbra a mi ventana-cante-te pediré un deseo con mi corazón de que tu resplandor alumbre y escuche a mi corazón…-entonces dije-estrellita deseo tener un amigo que no me abandone, que me entienda, que siempre este conmigo y me quiera tal y como soy.  
>Se que a mí a la edad de 5 años se imaginan cosas pero yo vi que esa luz ilumino mi cuarto y de pronto vi una cosa tapada con lo que parecía ser alas de murciélago por ser negras era grande y se movía.<br>Me le quede mirando hasta que abrió sus alas y me dijo ver a un osito blanco, pero era uno que nunca había visto sus orejas eran negras tenia garritas en las patas y los pies eran del mismo color al igual que su naricita y su pelaje era blanco como la luna y brillaba mas debajo de la luz de la estrella era chatito dos centímetros más bajo que yo y se notaba nos pequeños colmillitos.  
>Cuando abrió sus ojos como si se estuviera despertando vi que eran negros pero al fijarme mejor tenían el mismo color de la sangre, no me dio miedo solo me produjo ternura, en si esa criatura era adorable, parecía dócil e inofensiva.<br>-Hola-dijo con una voz chillona y graciosa pero que daba un toque de dulzura a mi corazón.  
>-Hola-dije acercándome el abrió sus alas del todo y vi que eran mas grandes que él- que lindas alas-dije con una sonrisa.<br>La criatura se las miro y se sorprendió de tenerlas las movió y sonrío al comprobar que eran parte de él.  
>-A mí también me gustan-dijo agitándolas tan rápido que empezó a volar se sorprendió pero luego dejo escapar una sonora y aguda risita y paro de volar poniéndose otra vez al frente mío. Parecía que se estaba descubriendo por primera vez yo solo sonreí sabia que con el tiempo sabría como es y todo lo que es capaz de hacer.<br>-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte.  
>-No lo sé-dijo poniéndose triste.<br>No me gustaba verlo así.  
>-¿Te gustaría que te ponga un nombre?-le pregunte.<br>Me dedico una sonrisa y asintió.  
>Pensé y lo mire, ¿Qué nombre podía ponerle a un osito como él?<br>Osito, osito eso es, pensé.  
>-Te llamaras Osito –dije –porque más te pareces a un oso polar.<br>Se quedo pensativo y luego con una carcajada aguda dijo:  
>-Hola me llamo Osito-dijo saltando-mi nombre es Osito, ¡me encanta!<br>Luego me abrazo, yo quise llorar pero me contuve al fin tenía un amigo.  
>-Espera-dijo mirándome con sus ojos inocentes-no sé cómo te llamas.<br>Contuve una risa me abraza sin saber quién soy, en serio para mis 5 años tenía que enseñarle muchas cosas.  
>-Me llamo Charlotte Usher-dije con una sonrisa-y seré tu amiga.<br>Osito sonrío y me abrazo más fuerte.  
>-¡QUE LINDO NOMBRE!-grito con su voz aguda-soy tu amigo Osito es amigo de Charloteecita.<br>Ese fue el comienzo de mi primer amigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola otra vez! xP<strong>

**Bueno este capítulo está incompleto lo sé pero tuve que dividirlo en dos ya sabrán porque más adelante**

**Al igual que Osito je =)**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora 7u7**


	6. Chapter 6: Escena perdida

**hola! este se que no es el capitulo 5 (parte 2) que esperaban pero en deviantart lo publique asi y pues, ¡asi se queda!, sino no sabría cuando ponerlo en que momento de la historia...**

**hay bueno -u-... esto es después de que Charlotte atraviesa el portal**

**los que no lo recuerdan, hagan el favor, de regresarse a al capitulo 3 ¡gracias!**

**sin mas angulosos...**

**¡ha leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ARREPENTIDO (escena perdida)<span>**

**(Eric POV)**  
><em>Cuando me separe de tu lado sabía que era el final.<br>No hacía falta mirar asía atrás, sabía que estarías corriendo para que nadie te viera llorar, te conozco más que tus padres.  
>Camine enfadándome cada vez más por la decisión de ella.<br>Pero una parte de mi decía a gritos que me disculpara que no la dejara por algo tan tonto, era su deber que debía entender que ella no quería eso desde un principio, pero no escuche hizo oídos sordo y ahora estoy solo.  
>No quería retenerla solo que no se vaya, que no me dejara, pero ya estaba hecho…<br>Llegue a mi departamento era de noche y no quería pasarme las horas ahí solo tome mi quitarla y baje hasta la parte trasera del edificio, en uno de los últimos escalones me senté.  
>Mire el cielo con la luna a pesar de todo la luna seguiría ahí siempre para mí.<br>Me empecé a sentir mal fatal sin ella me sentía incompleto, y lo peor era que sabía que en estos momentos ella estaría llorando adolorida por haberla lastimo.  
>Sabia que ella era sensible a este tipo de…<br>Temas y yo creí que siempre podría hacerla feliz…  
>Pero no, ahora la estaba haciendo sufrir…<br>La estaba lastimando…  
>Mire el cielo empezaban a aparecer las estrellas recordé cuando ella y yo cantábamos juntos tomados de la mano y ahora ella sufre de amor por mi culpa.<br>No sé, pero creo que me quede dormido y cuando me desperté vi una sombra de una chica que me tapaba la luz de la mañana.  
><em>_**-¿Charlotte?-**__pregunte despabilándome y con un poco de esperanza de que fuera ella, quería pedirle perdón antes de irse, quería que al menos lo supiera.  
><em>_**-Eso quisieras-**_dijo Maddy**_- después de lo que le dijiste ayer, ¿crees en serio que vendrá para estar de vuelta contigo? ¿Después de lo que le dijiste ayer?  
>-No…-<em>**_dije con la cabeza galla, y eso de que me lo diga Maddy significaba que en serio me había pasado de la raya, me tenía que disculpar__**- tengo que disculparme con Charlotte.  
>-Entonces lo decidiste demasiado tarde-<strong>__dijo Maddy molesta__**- se fue del Otro lado hace horas.  
>-Debes estar mintiendo-<strong>__dije deseando de que fuera así__**- no pudo haberse ido, aun no.  
>-Si no me crees-<strong>__dijo ella empezando a irse__**- mira la cara de sus padres y la de los demás tristes porque Charlotte ya se fue.**_  
><em>Hizo oídos sordos y corrí al centro debía estar ahí, corrí, corrí y corrí, pero cuando llegue ya era tarde.<br>Vi que el portal del Charlotte se cerraba, se había ido, se había ido sin saber que estaba arrepentido.  
>Todos sus amigos, familiares y hasta el consejo se me quedaron mirando unos con una mirada de rencor, decepción, culpa y todos se fueron ignorándome por completo dejándome solo.<br>Todos me odian y estoy solo sin ti.  
>Desde ese día empecé a verte más seguido en mis sueños como cuando nos conocimos, pero tú ya no me sonreías solo sufrías por mi culpa.<br>E intento recuperarte yendo hasta el mismo lugar donde te vi desaparecer, esperándote arrepentido.  
>Esperándote aquí…<br>Esperando tu perdón… Charlotte._

* * *

><p><strong>Me dio penita lo de Eric así que aquí esta su disculpa.<strong>

**Los que no lo recuerdan esta en el capítulo 3 =)**

**Soy muy piadosa en serio, no podía dejarles esa imagen de Eric, después de todo no pienso hacerle mala fama en esta historia je**

**Soy una niña buena x3**


	7. Chapter 7: Capitulo 5 (parte 2)

**AHORA! **

**EL CAPITULO 5 COMPLETO!**

**lean y disfruten!**

**xP**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO 5(parte 2)<span>**

_El pasado es un recuerdo…  
>El presente es un ahora…<br>Y el futuro es incierto…_

* * *

><p><em>Siempre jugábamos juntos, cantamos juntos y nos divertíamos todo el tiempo.<br>Osito era muy gracioso, cuando dibujaba a mi amigo Osito dibujaba una media y decía:  
>-Mira dibuje lo que más me gusta comer-decía Osito.<br>- Jeje-reía yo- eso es un calcetín-me miro sin entender- eso no se come tontito.  
>-Ah…-dijo el riendo-creo que no sé de donde lo saque esa idea.<br>Pero parecía que yo era la única que podía verlo porque cuando hablaba con él en mi aula, se burlaban de mi por hablar sola.  
>Pero nunca me importo, porque Osito y yo la pasábamos bien juntos.<br>Fui muy feliz hasta los 6 años.  
>Pero un día…<br>-Oye espera voy por unos crayones-le dije a Osito.  
>Baje por las escaleras y encontré los crayones en el pasadizo muy cerca del cuarto de mis padres adoptivos.<br>-Los encontré crayones-dije con una sonrisa.  
>Pero había algo que llamo mi atención en la habitación de mis padres adoptivos.<br>Mire por el rabillo de la puerta y escuche lo que se hablaba ahí dentro.  
>-Estoy embarazada-oí decir a mi madre adoptiva- voy a hacer madre.<br>No se pero en otro tiempo hubiera jurado que estaría enfadada pero parecía feliz y también mi padre adoptivo.  
>-¡VOY HACER PADRE!-exclamo con alegría mi padrastro-¡mi amor es grandioso!<br>Se abrazaron con alegría pero después ella se separo preocupada.  
>-¿Que haremos con Charlotte?-dijo ella- ¡NO QUIERO QUE SEA LA HERMANASTRA DE MI HIJO!<br>-Tranquila ya pensaremos en algo para deshacernos de ese estorbo-dijo su esposo abrazándola-ella no debe saber nada de esto, lo que importa somos tu, yo y ese debito que tendremos.  
>-Tienes razón-dijo ella mas tranquila- además ya cumplí con mi promesa de cuidar a la hija de mi amiga, pero lo único en lo que me preocupare será en tener ese bebé y desaparecer a ese problema.<br>Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¡IBAN A ABANDONARME! ¡SOLO POR ESE BEBÈ!  
>Supe entonces de que ese bebé nacía mi vida iba a derrumbarse para siempre.<br>Subí corriendo sin hacer ruido y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me eche a llorar.  
>Osito me veía preocupado y se acerco y me dijo tiernamente.<br>-Charlottecita-dijo dulcemente mi Osito-¿estás bien que sucede?  
>Lo mire y se preocupo al ver mi cara llorosa, yo solo lo abrace quería que fuera una pesadilla lo que acaba de escuchar.<br>-M-me-me despreciaron…-dije entre sollozos- sabia que ellos no me querían pero no creí que lo suficiente para deshacerse de mí…  
>Osito se me quedo de repente vi que su mirada cambio.<br>Los siguientes días dejo de jugar conmigo, solo miraba la pancita de mi madre adoptiva crecer, solo lo miraba y cada día esa mirada se volvía mas calculadora y siniestra, como si planeara algo.  
>Ya no tenía esa mirada de dulzura que me hacia tan feliz, pero algo en mi interior intuía que esa mirada no era nada bueno.<br>Cuando faltaban pocos meses para que naciera el bebé…  
>Paso algo horrible que hizo que perdiera a mi Osito para siempre…<br>Fue una noche de invierno, yo estaba dormida pero de repente sentí demasiado silencio…  
>Era una sepulcral y me despertó, me levante vi la puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta y sentí miedo salí despacio de mi cuarto y fui abajo.<br>En la sala había una sombra y antes de entre vi a padre adoptivo inconsciente al principio me asuste pero vi que respiraba.  
>El abrió los ojos y como pude me señalo el salón…<br>-El bebé…-dijo antes de desmayarse.  
>Yo fui al salón y cuando entre mi corazón se lleno de terror.<br>Allí dándome la espalda estaba la cosa más grande mas aterradora y parecía u demonio alto, grande y lleno de las horribles intenciones.  
>El me vio y al ver su rostro supe no se porque, que me era muy familiar.<br>Y esa cosa empezó a cambiar sus alas negras con el color de la sangre; se volvieron negras y pequeñas, sus cuernos se transformaron en orejas y su piel se volvió ese pelaje blanco que tanto conocía.  
>Era su Osito.<br>-O-Osi-to-dije tartamudeando sin podármelo creer, había creado a un mounstro- ¿Qué hiciste?  
>Osito me miro y se asusto, parecía que eso no era lo que él quería.<br>-N-no no no NO NO NO NO!-grito-perdón…-empezó a llorar- pero ella no me dejaba quitárselo…-dijo señalando a una esquina donde estaba mi madre adoptiva.  
>Ella lloraba y vi su barriga golpeada y con moretones me quede observando como ella lloraba y susurraba dolida…<br>-Mi bebé mi bebé… -era lo que oía.  
>A la mañana siguiente en el hospital nos dieron una noticia terrible.<br>El bebé se había muerto, al parecer extrañamente tenía muchos golpes y le habían roto el cráneo causándole la muerte.  
>Desde ese día mis padres adoptivos fueron más distanciados conmigo…<br>Y yo igual…  
>Me sentía culpable, pues sabía que era mi culpa si no lo hubiera deseado tal vez Osito no…<br>No lo volví a ver después de un tiempo empezó a desvanecerse y antes de irse de mis pensamientos me dijo su última palabra:  
>-Perdóname solo quería que fueras feliz…-dijo mientras se desvanecía- pero creo que lo ceras tal vez sin mí, cuídate yo siempre estaré en tu corazón… Charlotte.<br>Y se fue…_

* * *

><p>Arthur me miraba mientras yo intentaba no llorar, me dolía recordarlo.<br>-Pero siempre sentí que estaba conmigo-dije con una débil sonrisa- fue lo mejor.  
>-Charlotte… -dijo Arthur – tranquila eso quedo en el pasado ahora tenemos que seguir adelante ¿sí?<br>-Si…-dije un poco mejor.  
>-¿Y qué paso después? Cuando empezaste a ir a secundaria en el instituto-me pregunto Arthur para cambiar de tema.<br>Yo sonreí ya esperaba que llegáramos a ese tema.  
>-Eso Arthur es una larga historia…-dije.<br>Y esa tarde Arthur supo todo sobre mí, mañana íbamos a empezar de verdad con mi entrenamiento no podía esperar, me sentía bien.  
>Y lista para todo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>este pequeñín como antes lo eh mencionado en este capitulo 5 (parte 1) fue el mejor amigo de la infancia de Charlotte... (por supuesto que en mi historia nada mas)<strong>  
><strong>me base en un video que vi de un fans del libro "Ghostgirl" pero nunca lo volví a encontrar <strong>  
><strong>SI ALGUIEN LO VIO AVÍSENME!<strong>  
><strong>bueno tal vez aparesca en otros capitulos pero eso aun no lo confirmo...<strong>  
><strong>pero es adorable!<strong>

**y con esto acabo el capitulo 5 (parte 2)...  
>la próxima el capitulo 6 <strong>

**si o si**

**=)  
>chaito x3<br>P.D: ahora lamentablemente me entere tarde que Charlotte solo tenia a un tutor, eso es todo bueno por si se confunden los que ya leyeron "Ghostgirl Canción de Navidad"**


	8. Chapter 8: Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

_A veces solo debemos seguir adelante aunque todo este en nuestra contra…  
>Y no rendirse<em>

* * *

><p>Me levante bien temprano, me sentía que había hablado hasta cansarme.<br>Vi mi cuarto otra vez, aun no me creía que ese cuarto enorme y hermoso era mi cuarto, no podía creer que iba a vivir en un castillo.  
>¿Vivir? Pensé dándome cuenta de que ya no lo estaba.<br>Alguien toco a mi puerta me levante y fui a ver quién era.  
>Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una chica menor de edad por ahí de los 14 o15 años, era alta pero solo me llegaba hasta el hombro, era menudita y bonita quizá demasiado para su edad, de cabellos marrones color oscuro pero con la luz se aclaraba, traía puesto un vestido rojo con delantal con tres corazoncitos; parecido a los que usan las meids, y parecía que tenia alas de ángel.<br>Me miro desde abajo y dejo escapar una risita, en ese momento me di cuenta de que sequía en pijama que solo era una camisa a cuadros de color gris y nada más que mis bragas y mi cabello despeinado.  
>Ella se dio cuenta de mi turbación y dijo tranquilamente pero también aguantando una risita:<br>-Tranquila a mí también me chapo el príncipe en esa misma situación-dijo ella y después se giro- pero tuve la educación de no dejar la camisa tan abierta…  
>Me mire y me sonroje tenía razón casi me veía todo el pecho y me lo cerré apenada.<br>Esa niña era inocente pero creo que a veces decía cosas de más, pero algo me decía que íbamos hacer buenas amigas.  
>Después de cambiarme ella me trajo mi desayuno en una bandeja todo ahí se veía delicioso.<br>-Gracias –dije tomando una tostada con mermelada de fresa- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
>-Claro que modales los míos- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente- me llamo Suki soy la meid personal del príncipe corazón tengo 14 años inmortales gusto en conocerte- dijo ella extendiendo su mano.<br>Yo la tome su mano y sonreí.  
>-Charlotte Usher-dije – también es un gusto conocerte Suki.<br>-Ya sabía tu nombre-dijo con una sonrisa – el príncipe me lo dijo cuando llegaste, espero que tu estadía aquí sea la mejor.  
>-Gracias Suki-dije comiendo la tostada hasta que me llamo la atención algo que dijo- ¿Por qué 14 años inmortales?<br>-Ah eso-dijo Suki- soy inmortal cuando nací tenía 14 años y como no crecía desde ahí se investigo que yo era una desidium.  
>-¿Qué es un desidium?-pregunte interesada, porque lo de inmortal bueno si alguien con alas de ángel me lo decía por supuesto que se lo iba a creer pero ¿una desidium? ¿Qué era eso?<br>Ella sonrío más ampliamente se levanto con la bandeja en mano y antes de salir dijo:  
>-Lo sabrás en tus estudios solo te diré que es una raza muy extraña y misteriosa no muchos nacen con ello-dijo Suki- bueno me voy espero que te guste el desayuno.<br>Y se fue dejándome con la duda, pero bueno si Suki decía que lo tendría en mis estudios creo que nomás tendría que esperar hasta llegar a ese tema.  
>Pero bueno hoy iba empezar mi entrenamiento, así que desayune rápido y me fui a arregla.<p>

* * *

><p>Baje las escaleras traía puesta una playera blanca tan larga que podía hacer de mini vestido, con un short gris y unas sandalias.<br>Arthur me esperaba estaba vestido de manera diferente ayer esta vez traía una camisa roja y un pantalón rojo oscuro; un look relajado, todo a excepción de esa misma sonrisa de ayer me estaba esperando con Suki al costado.  
>-Buenos días Arthur-dije con tanta familiaridad que Suki miro a Arthur con una sonrisa traviesa mientras él se la devolvía con una de reproche.<br>Y como si yo no estuviera ahí Suki exclamo:  
>-¡LOS RUMORES SON CIERTOS!-dijo Suki-¡TAN SOLO UN DIA Y YA ESTAN DE NOVIOS!<br>-¡SUKINA!-le reprocho Arthur-no somos novios y no hay tales rumores ¿quién te dijo eso?  
>-Pero me lo dijo Gabriel-dijo Suki inocentemente-dijo que cuando tuviera una oportunidad le dispararía con una de sus flechas de amor y así Charlotte se enamoraría de usted.<br>Yo me sonroje, ¡tanto querían que Arthur y yo fuéramos novios! Al parecer que eso se lo abran dicho con cualquier chica que se les apareciera.  
>Pero al parecer a Arthur no le hacía gracia.<br>-Busca a Gabriel y dile que hablare con ambos en la noche en mis aposentos-dijo Arthur a Suki como si fuera su papá- puedes retirarte.  
>Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento y refunfuñando se fue a buscar a Gabriel.<br>-Perdónala- me dijo Arthur con un suspiro, parecía acostumbrado a las travesuras de Suki – es que ella al igual que al reino busca convencerme de casarme.  
>-Tranquilo no pasa nada-dije para calmar los ánimos- pero ¿quién es Gabriel?<br>-Gabriel es el más antiguo del reino-dijo Arthur- tu como las demás personas lo llaman en su mundo "Cupido" pero es inmortal y tiene la apariencia de un chiquillo de 5 años.  
>-¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunte.<br>-Como unos siglos-dijo calmado mientras yo habría los ojos de sorpresa- nadie más que Gabriel lo sabe con exactitud.  
>-Wuau…-dije sorprendida.<br>-Con el tiempo aprenderás a acostumbrarte a las edades o siglos tiene la gente inmortal-dijo Arthur- y ya no te sorprenderás.  
>Yo asentí, vaya tal vez con el tiempo me acostumbre a que alguien inmortal me diga que tenga 1000 años de edad pero para eso me falta mucho tiempo.<br>-Pero buen dije ayer dije que íbamos a entrenarte-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa animada- así que… ¡¿Qué esperamos?!  
>-¡No esperamos nada!-dije jalándolo hacia la biblioteca lo admito estaba emocionada-¡vamos ya lo quiero saber todo!<br>Y así fue.  
>Durante las siguientes semanas estuve como loca pero seria aprendiendo de todo.<br>Arthur me dio una lista de los libros que tendría que aprender de memoria al derecho y al revés:  
>-Historia de reino<br>-El origen de la querrá parte 1, 2,3(la 4 saldria después)  
>-Los reyes.<br>-Futuros reinos.  
>-Futuros gobernantes<br>-Defensa(al principio no lo entendí, ¿Por qué yo iba a necesitar defenderme? Este libro era para defensa personal, pero igual lo estudie)  
>-Tribología de los diamantes del reino.<br>-Diferentes tipos de inmortales.  
>-Híbridos.<br>-Medicina.  
>-Mounstros y otras especies.<br>-Vampiros.  
>-Los hombres lobos.<br>-Sirenas.  
>-Pociones.<br>-Las tierras existentes y la que existirán (este libro se actualizaba solo y también aparecían las tierras que más adelante se formarían con nombre y todo)  
>-Causas de desastres.<br>-Sombras.  
>-Desidiums (justo el libro que quería leer en primer lugar)<br>-Médiums  
>Y muchos más, lo demás Arthur dijo que lo dejaba a mi gusto pero me dijo que los que más importantes en aprender era:<br>-Combate y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.  
>-Manejo de armas.<br>-Como sobrevivir en una batalla.  
>-Poder interior.<br>No entendía la razón de porque era tan importante que me lo aprendiera pero lo hice y la verdad aprendí mucho aunque el de "Poder interior", Arthur dijo que me lo aprendiera pero que aun no practicara.  
>No sabía la razón pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a aprenderla.<p>

* * *

><p>Tres meses después.<br>No hubo libro o estante o libro mágico o actualizado que no hubiera leído, en un solo año fui capaz de leerme todos los libros de las biblioteca real, ahora tenía mucha información del reino sobre la querrá (que espero que salgamos bien pues cada vez que lo leo parece que va de mal en peor), los reinos que se formarían (me sorprendí al comprobar que los reinos solo serán gobernares los príncipes y un rey) aun recuerdo las preguntas que me hacia Arthur y como yo le respondía con confianza:  
>-¿En qué año se inicio la querrá?-preguntaba Arthur.<br>- En 1999 en la "En poca de paz"-decía yo.  
>-Dame 3 nombres de los reinos que se formaran en el futuro-decía Arthur.<br>-"El reino Grumoso", "El dulce reino" y "El reino del Fuego"-respondía yo.  
>-¿Este reino porque es secreto?-preguntaba Arthur.<br>-Por la seguridad de la gente y para el mundo humano-respondía yo.  
>-Y ahora una difícil-dijo Arthur y me pregunto- ¿Cómo se llama la tierra donde estamos?<br>-La tierra de Aaa-dije yo con una sonrisa-vamos una mas difícil.  
>-Bueno-dijo Arthur orgulloso de mí- ¿Cómo será la última humana a la que cuidaras? No olvides también decirme su nombre.<br>-Será chaparrita, rubia, de ojos celestes, bonita, de psicótico carácter de vez en cuando, con ansias de aventuras, con un gran corazón, será heroína y defensora de Aaa y su nombre será "Fionna la Humana".  
>-Bien no olvides como es-dijo Arthur satisfecho con mis estudios.<br>-No creo que sea posible-dije.  
>Parecía superdotada, pero esa era la primera fase de mi entrenamiento.<br>La fase dos sería la más difícil de aprender.  
>Porque bueno iban a enseñarme lo que jamás creí aprender…<br>"Luchar"

* * *

><p><strong>ras-ch ti-ch pum!<strong>  
><strong>metí a Suki (mi Oc o un personaje basado en mi personalidad) x3<strong>  
><strong>pero ya verán que jugara un papel IMPORTANTE en la historia.<strong>  
><strong>que les guste!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

_A veces necesitamos aprender lo que antes no necesitábamos saber…  
>Y lo que nunca sabíamos antes que iba hacer necesario<em>

* * *

><p>Estaba tan dormida esa madrugada que cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron yo aun sequía dormida, creo que leerme 50 libros sobre los desidium no fue buena idea, después de todo aun tengo que dormir, soy humana hasta un muerto le da sueño.<br>Y estaría ahí acostada dormidita en mi cómoda y suave cama si no hubiera sido por…  
>-Es lindo verte dormir con tu bonita carita de ángel pero…-susurro Suki- ¡LEVANTATE MAMACHA!<br>… eso Suki.  
>-AAAAYYY!-me exalte yo y fue tanta mi conmoción que me caí de la cama de cabeza- ¿así despiertas a una fantasma durmiente?, que modales Suki-me queje mientras me levantaba.<br>-Casi siempre-dijo Suki de lo más tranquila y con una alegre sonrisa- solo te desperté porque el príncipe te estaba buscando, ¡quién diría que eras una dormiloncita!  
>Yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos, Suki se había convertido como una hermana menor para mí a finales del año que, casi finalizaba… pero a veces era de darle de cachetadas.<br>-Pero es temprano-dije en un vano intento de acostarme en la cama, pero Suki me miro con reproche.  
>-Dormilona y encima olvidadiza-dijo Suki negando con la cabeza- ¿no te acuerdas que hoy era la fase 2 de tu entrenamiento?<br>Entonces esta vez si me desperté del todo.  
>¡LO HABIA OLVIDADO!<br>Rápido y casi al vuelo me dirigí hacia el armario para buscar que ponerme, eso si que iba ser vergonzoso le había prometió a Arthur que estaría temprano hoy pues él me presentaría a alguien que me enseñaría lo siguiente que debía aprender.  
>Ya estaba empezando a hacer una montaña de ropa, sin encontrar que cosa ponerme, me desespere más.<br>-No tienes remedio-oí lo que decía Suki- a ver déjame ayudarte.  
>Me aparte mientras Suki entraba al ya desordenado armario.<br>-A ver-dijo Suki- la fase 2 tendrá mucho que ver con la actividad física así que te aconsejo que te pongas esto-dijo sacando short con tiras acompañado por un polo blanco y un par de zapatos de tierra- ahora vístete mientras yo ordeno esto, tu desayuna ¿va?  
>Y otra vez Suki con su tranquilidad supo qué hacer.<br>-Gracias Suki-dije y lapido me fui cambiando mientras Suki entraba al armario para ordenar el desorden que había hecho.  
>-Para eso estoy –dijo Suki mientras recogía un tramo de ropa-para ayudar.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡YA LLEQUE!-grite mientras corría hacia Arthur y a su acompañante-¡perdón por la tardanza!-grite apenada.<br>Arthur solo sonrío el ya se esperaba eso, me conoce tan bien, no estaba enfadado pero su acompañante me miro con reproche.  
>Su acompañante era lo que se podía esperar de un verdadero soldado, era obvio que sabía que llegaría tarde estaba en su mirada.<br>Pero al acercarme mejor me sorprendí no era un hombre ¡ERA UNA MUJER! Tenía la armadura al puro estilo vikingo, su ropa era de pieles de animales probablemente cazados por ella , su armadura estaba bien colocada en su pecho, era más alta y fuerte que Arthur con su cabellera larga de color castaño despedía de ella un aire heroico o eso me pareció.  
>Al acerca ella me sonrío con familiaridad me hizo sentir que era una persona de bien y me acerque al costado de Arthur.<br>-Charlotte te quiero presentar a Willa (contraparte de Billy) una de las grandes guerreras de aquí-dijo Arthur- ella será la que te preparara para la fase 2.  
>-Gusto en conocerla-dijo ella extendiendo su mano, la cual yo recibí.<br>-Igualmente-dije admirada de su tamaño y mire solo un segundo se mano tenía un guanta de metal lo suficientemente grande y con un dibujo de un ojo y estaba decorado con algunas piedras, ya lo había visto en un libro y solo existía uno que se le fue entregado a la heroína que aria leyenda y descubrí que frente a mí el "gualete" se decía que cualquiera que tuviera su poder podría defender a la tierra.  
>Willa se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa y sonrío.<br>-Este es el "gualete"-dijo ella mostrándolo – algún día te contare como lo conseguí, pero ahora es mejor comenzar.

* * *

><p>Fuimos a una parte del castillo donde había una sala de entrenamiento, ya había estado ahí con Suki admirando las armas y trampas.<br>-Bueno creo que las dejare solas-dijo Arthur mientras Suki entraba a hurtadillas, ella esta vez llevaba un polo rojo pálido con un corazón color rojo sangre y unos shorts azules con unas medias hasta la rodilla, Arthur la vio y le pregunto- Suki ¿Qué haces aquí?  
>Suki descubierta, solo lo miro me miro a mi y al final a Willa.<br>-Puedo quedarme a ver-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Suki.  
>-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Willa- creo que mas vino a aprender que a ver.<br>Arthur miro a Suki no muy convencido, suspiro y solo le dijo.  
>-Esta bien-dijo Arthur resignado- pórtate bien-dijo con una sonrisa y luego se fue.<br>Al estar las tres solas, Willa río un poco.  
>-Tranquila pequeña-dijo Willa con esa sonrisa cálida y familiar a Suki- no es la primera vez que una mujer quiere aprender a pelear-y luego me miro- ni será la última.<br>Suki sonrío y se puso a mi lado.  
>-Bien señoritas lo primero que haremos es ver su condición física-dijo Willa con expresión seria- tu primero Charlotte, ponte el frente mío y no te muevas.<br>Me puse al frente de Willa y bueno ella era más grande que yo se notaba que era adulta, pero ni siquiera un humano le habría podido alcanzar.  
>Willa me miro con aire crítico, me rodeo unas cuantas veces y dijo:<br>-Estas muy delgadas-dijo Willa y me desarme.  
>¡POR SUPUESTO QUE IBA A ESTAR DELGADA! ¡MORI ASI!<br>-Pues ya que moriste así –dijo con un suspiro Willa- solo podré hacer resistente y fuerte ese ectoplasma de la que estas hecha-luego miro a Suki y dijo-ahora linda es tu turno.  
>Suki titubeo y luego se paro enfrente de Willa que empezó a rodearla y examinándola como hizo conmigo.<br>-Bueno pequeña-dijo Willa-no hay mucho de qué quejarse contigo, a excepción, de que solo pareces bien físicamente y no sé si tu cuerpo de joven adolescente resiste un golpe o volar mas rápido o correr o pelear, a menos que hayas estado acostumbrada- luego con una sonrisa materna le pregunto- ¿estás acostumbrada al ejercicio jovencita?  
>-Pues no-dijo Suki con una sonrisa apenada-pero me puedo acostumbrar.<br>Willa sonrío y luego nos miro a ambas.  
>-Bueno pues manos a la obra-dijo Willa-no será fácil pero no imposible.<p>

* * *

><p>La primera tarea que nos dio Willa fue una práctica de resistencia, ella iba a probar como era nuestra resistencia y de acuerdo a esto nos entrenaría.<br>Fuimos a un bosque, Willa aspiro el olor y dijo:  
>-Me encanta el olor a bosque en la mañana-dijo sonriente Willa-bien señorita voy aprobar si me pueden seguir el paso, así que atentas-dijo entonces se adentro al bosque seguida por Suki y yo.<br>Al cabo de unas horas estamos en lo profundo, a propósito Willa caminaba por la parte más difícil del bosque.  
>Suki intentaba seguirnos el paso, me di la vuelta, pobrecita se veía que sufría se estaba esforzando demasiado como dijo Willa Suki no estaba acostumbrada.<br>-Oye Suki ¿estás bien?- dije ella me miro - ¿no estoy acostumbrada verdad?  
>-No ni un poco-dijo Suki con una muestra de cansancio pero con una sonrisa- pero en serio quiero entrenar contigo.<br>Yo sonreí y seguimos a Willa que se detuvo al ver un hoyo que separaba al otro lado.  
>Willa nos miro y dijo con una sonrisa:<br>-Si me van a seguir-dijo viendo decisiva el hoyo- nada de flotar o volar.  
>Asentimos, Willa entonces se acuclillo y salto al otro lado.<br>Mire a Suki que empezaba haber una manera de cruzar sin alas, entonces vi que se colgó de una rama y no muy segura me miro.  
>-¿Segura?-le pregunte.<br>-Como nunca-dijo Suki y se balanceó hacia el otro lado, al llegar al otro extremo se soltó y callo sentada.  
>-Ahu!-dijo levantándose con dificultad y sobándose la parte lastimada-eso dolió.<br>Mire y luego con los ojos cerrados, sabía que era mi turno para cruzar así que me dije:  
>"Vamos puedes hacerlo"<br>Y salte llegue casi con las justa, en mi aterrizaje casi me caigo de cara.  
>Willa nos miro y analizo como cada una de nosotras había pasado el hoyo, luego suspiro y dijo:<br>-Bien señoritas aun nos falta medio bosque-dijo-vamos!  
>Y sequío caminando, Suki y yo nos miramos no hacía falta decir que estamos cansadas, pero bueno seguimos.<br>Al final del día tanto Suki como yo estábamos agotadas.  
>Willa nos miro sentarnos en los muchidos sillones cansadas y con hambre, yo estaba muerta de cansancio, la única que sonreía de nosotras dos era Suki creo que se sentía orgullosa al parecer.<br>El príncipe nos alcanzo unas bebidas frías, eran batidos de chocolate, y Suki y yo lo tomamos con gusto.

-Este día me di cuenta de muchas cosas-dijo Willa- y ya se como las entrenare-dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa-las veo mañana temprano.

Y se fue.

-Ella estará en otro cuarto de invitados-dijo Arthur-les sugiero que se acuesten temprano, sobretodo tu Charlotte.

Ambas asentimos y con flojera nos levantamos en dirección a nuestros respectivos cuartos.  
>-Creo que lo hicimos bastante bien para la primera vez-dijo Suki con una sonrisa cansada.<br>-Pues lo único que quiero ahora es dormir-dije y antes de entrar a mi cuarto le pregunte- ¿Por qué quisiste entrenar conmigo?  
>-No lo sé-dijo ella mirándome y luego con un bostezo- creo que tal vez el hecho de querer probar cosas nuevas, de paso te ayudo-dijo y luego se fue a dormir.<br>Esa respuesta no me convenció del todo, me ocultaba algo, pero bueno por ahora no tenía importancia.  
>Me tire, literalmente a mi cama, y pensé en mis padres y mis amigos pero en especial en Eric.<br>"**_Espero que todo esto me haga olvidarlo_**" pensé.  
>Y inconscientemente una lagrima cayo seguido de un llanto.<br>No sabía que esas noches se repetirían hasta que alguien me ayudara a asimilarlo y entonces podría estar en paz.  
>Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.<p>

* * *

><p>Las semanas siguientes fueron agotadoras, pero como toda buena obra siempre tenía un lado bueno.<br>Willa nos había enseñado a resistir las caminatas y pasar obstáculos, trampas mortales y que les cuento a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.  
>Fue un vacilón enseñarle a Suki que una cosa era golpear porque si o otra muy diferente era defenderse.<br>-Vamos Suki es solo una práctica-dije para calmarla- sabré que no me pegaste a propósito.  
>-Eso lo dices ahora-dijo Suki de espaldas.<br>-Soy una fantasma no me dolerá-dije con una sonrisa.  
>Ella me miro insegura, suspire.<br>-Willa y si mejor… -dije hasta que-AAAYYY! AUUU!  
>Suki se me abalanzo como Ninja y me daba patadas voladoras.<br>"Retiro lo dicho" pensé mientras escapaba de Suki "hasta los fantasmas recibimos golpes… pero no lo entiendo se supone que ya nada me lastimaría"  
>Pero no lo pregunte a viva voz supuse que no era el momento.<br>Willa cada día nos enseñaba algo nuevo y cada día Suki y yo nos volvíamos invencibles hasta que ya no nos considerábamos unos aprendices.  
>Nos tocaba aprender a manejar las armas aun recuerdo cuando Willa nos decía:<br>-Cada arma es especial así que recuerden aprender a usar todas las que haya-decía Willa- hasta pueden convertir algo inofensivo en un arma o en todo caso pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si tiene mejor dominio de en su arma preferida no descuiden las demás.  
>Por supuesto que le hicimos caso hasta que destacamos en otra arma y esa se convirtió en nuestra preferida.<br>Suki destaco en la arquería, había desarrollado una puntería que hasta el más grande arquero de la edad moderna hubiera envidiado.  
>Pocas veces presumía de su buena puntería y control de arco y flechas, mas de una vez disparo con los ojos cerrados a una flecha en el medio de una manzana partiéndola a la mitad, era toda una Robín Hood.<br>Yo destaque en la espada, nadie en reino podía con mi precisión y postura.  
>Con la espada era una oponente bastante y no porque lo diga yo, peligrosa y prácticamente invencible.<br>Llegamos un día a superar a nuestra maestra, Willa, y entonces ella supo que estábamos lista para un verdadero reto.  
>-Han progresado-dijo Willa a unos tres meses antes de acabar el año- pero solo Charlotee, debe probarme que puedes sobrevivir en base a lo que has aprendido, tu misión será…- se le corto la voz y luego seriamente nos dijo Willa- tendrás que… sobrevivir en las ruinas de la ciudad.<br>Me congele entonces comprendí que todo este tiempo la "Querrá de los champiñones" había llegado a su fin pero no como hubiera esperado.  
>Willa me miro y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a temblar.<br>-Era lo que tenía que pasar-dijo Willa- lo siento Charlotte sabía que era tu hogar.  
>-Ya no importa-dije sabiendo que el nacimiento de la ultima humana faltaba aun unos años mas-esto ahora es más importante.<br>-Solo tú tendrás que sobrevivir en esa ciudad-dijo Willa y luego miro a Suki- Suki ya probo que puede sobrevivir con lo aprendido.  
>-¿Cuándo fue eso?-pregunte asombrada.<br>-Fue ayer en la noche cuando mato a sangre fría a un motón de mutantes-dijo Willa sonriente.  
>-¡Suki eso es bárbaro!-le dije a Suki.<br>-No es nada-dijo sonrojada Suki- pero me excedí.  
>Y las tres nos reímos.<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente me prepare para mi última prueba de la fase 2.<br>Willa me dijo que podía llevar solo un arma, solo una, y yo elegí la espada.  
>Fui a la entrada donde todos en el reino me esperaban para despedirme toda esa gente con la conviví cuando comenzó el año, los iba a extrañar.<br>Suki se me abalanzo con los corazoncitos, los corazoncitos eran corazones rojos pequeño creados accidentalmente por el padre de Arthur y se multiplican de una manera inexplicable pero muy divertidos, dulces, traviesos, eran como niños solo que hechos nunca crecerían, los echaría de menos.  
>Sus travesuras, cuando jugaban con mis cabellos, no hablaban mucho, pero siempre reían felices y también su divertida obsesión con el chocolate los extrañaría.<br>-Oigan ya la van tirar de tantas personas abrazándola!-exclamo Arthur y luego me miro y dijo- te irá bien te lo aseguro.  
>-Gracias príncipe-dije con una sonrisa.<br>El sonrío y luego vino Willa para darme lo que sería mi último consejo.  
>-Charlotte-dijo Willa – vas entrar a una ciudad abandonada donde no abra nadie humano recuerda bien: no te dejes intimidar por las cosas que se muevan en la noche, siempre mantente alerta, ataca cuando tengas oportunidad, no le des oportunidad a cualquier criatura porque solo estará con la radicación, si te encuentras a alguien verifica que no sea una amenaza para ti, lo ayudaras hasta cierto punto recuerda que no puedes volver acompañada por todo tiene una forma de ser y sobre todo…-Willa me miro con una mirada maternal parecida a la de mi mamá- cuídate.<br>-Lo haré-dije decisiva.  
>-Recuerda ve directo hasta las afueras del bosque tu instinto te llevara a la ciudad-dijo Willa- regresaras en 3 días no lo olvides.<br>-En 3 días no lo olvido-dije sonriente.  
>Luego partí a lo que sería mi prueba donde probaría si e aprendido lo suficiente como para proteger a la que sería mi protegida.<br>El viendo era frío y fresco me di vuelta para ver el reino y luego desaparecí en el bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA!<strong>

** bueno esto es todo =)**

**por ahora es el capitulo mas largo de la historia =)**

**bueno, me voy!**

**adiós y vayan con Dios!**


	10. Chapter 10: Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

_Cuando conoces a una persona de la infancia nunca se olvida…  
>Aun si esta persona te olvida a ti<em>

* * *

><p>En lo profundo del bosque entre por un momento me entro una leve oleada de nostalgia por ahí había pasado para entre al "REINO CORAZÓN" y conocer a Arthur, Suki y enterarme de lo pasaba en la tierra.<p>

Continúe la caminata la mañana era tranquila y yo estaba vestida con una camisa blanca cerrada adentro de ella tenía puesto un polo con tirantes blanco, unos shorts y unas botas negras.  
>El la mañana prometía un bonito día soleado.<br>Entonces vi el mismo resplandor azul flotante, lo seguí caminando, luego corriendo y al final flotando porque la luz cada vez se iba más rápido.  
>La perseguí sabiendo a donde me llevaba.<br>Cuando la alcance la luz desapareció y enfrente de mi estaba lo que antes era una gran ciudad, ahora estaba en ruinas.  
>Me quede viendo las ruinas y con paso decidido entre en la ciudad o lo quedaba de ella.<br>Pase entre las casas deshabitadas ya, no había ningún lugar donde no se mostrar los estragos de la llamada "Querrá de los Champiñones".  
>"Ojala hubiera estado aquí para ayudar" pensé.<br>Pero me sacudí esa idea después de todo ya paso lo que tenía que pasar y yo no podía interferir, esa era la regla de la conciencia "no interferir físicamente sino verbalmente", claro que en mi caso si las cosas se ponían feas para mi protegida ahí si me aparecería a ayudarla, pero para eso tendría que estar en un verdadero peligro.  
>Deje de pensar en eso y continúe caminando y cada paso cada ruina o edificio destruido me traía un recuerdo tal vez ahora estaba más cambiado que nunca pero allí había vivido y muerto, era algo con lo que siempre tendría que lidiar.<br>Como si mis pies recordaran un viejo camino cuando alce mi vista vi mi viejo instituto, claro ahora estaba todo destruido y con todas las ventanas rotas, pero sequía siendo el instituto el comienzo de mi primer amor platónico, mi muerte, mi amistad, mi primer día en Muertologia…  
>-Muertologia-dije-¿habrá cambiado tanto como afuera?<br>Entonces entre corrí en la ya abandonados pasillos casilleros sin la puerta y bajando las escaleras lo sorprendente era que sequía igual que cuando baje por ahí, yo sonreí.  
>Cuando llegué al salón mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas pero sonreí y me las limpie.<br>Había pasado tanto tiempo, toque la pizarra y sonreí una vez más.  
>Hasta que me acorde para que había venido y con una punzada de tristeza me salí de del salón.<br>Pase por pasillo caminando sin prisa recordando, cuando salí me di cuenta de cuánto había cambiado.  
>"Eso se llama crecer" me había dicho Scarlet "cuando te das cuenta, de que a pesar de todo, sigues siendo la misma".<br>Camine por las ruinas, me arrepentí de no haberme tomado la molestia de ver la ciudad en sus mejores épocas pero ya no importaba ya.  
>Fui a un sucio y destruido parque y allí me senté.<br>-De momento no hay peligro-suspire.  
>Vi el parque y sonreí allí por lo menos tenía un buen recuerdo recordaba que allí, yo estudiaba o mejor dicho fingía estudiar solo estaba ahí para ver a las parejas felices, quien pensaría que entre tantas personas comunes había seres que se camuflaban y andaban por ahí como la gente común, como por ejemplo los vampiros ahora que recordaba si había visto muchas personas que observaban a las demás con una mirada que daba miedo pero nadie se daba cuenta y también el hecho de que siempre estaban cubiertos con capuchas con lentes de sol y guantes, o con sombrillas pero siempre abrigados cubiertos.<br>Recordada que un día un chico pálido bien abrigado empezaba a ver la gente con solemnidad y como si todos fueran un juguete que se podía manejar a su antojo.  
>No miraba a las personas seguras con gente a su alrededor, sino que buscaba a las personas solitarias.<br>Tal vez por eso solo iba una vez cada mes, porque ese mismo chico aparentemente con cabello rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, pero en realidad ese era su color, que siempre la miraba.  
>Yo solo le devolvió la mirada una sola vez y me sostuvo la mirada y le quiño el ojo acompañado con una sonrisa.<br>Después de eso tuvo más cuidado pero con el tiempo le resto importancia porque en ese entonces me había enamorado de Damen.  
>De haber seguido viniendo a ese parque tal vez ya no hubiera regresado viva.<br>Un sonido me distrajo de mis pensamientos y voltee en donde unos arbustos se movían.  
>-¿Hola?-dije siempre alerta-¿hay alguien ahí?<br>Me acerque entonces escuche un grito y rápida y sigilosa me fui acercando al lugar donde procedía.  
>Hubo otro grito, esta vez diferencie la voz, era la voz de un niño que gritaba a todo pulmón y cuando llegue estaba rodeado por unos seres de los que me advirtió Willa, eran unos seres que estaban distorsionados con lo parecía tierra y se notaba la radiación.<br>Vi al niño que abrazaba a un peluche y con palo de madera intentaba defenderse diciendo a los gritos:  
>-¡VAYANSE!-gritaba el niño presa de pánico-¡NO TENGO NADA PARA USTEDES!<br>Y valientemente les daba de golpes con el palo y patadas para que se largaran, pero a cada minuto que pasaba venían más y más.  
>Entonces hubo un momento que le quitaron el palo y se empezaron acercar.<br>No podía seguir viendo sin hacer nada, peligroso o no, no iba haberlo morir.  
>Llegue y me puse delante de el con mi espada en mano, el niño me miro y yo solo dije:<br>-Mantente detrás de mí -le dije al niño.  
>Y entonces se me abalanzaron pero yo fui más rápida y empecé a luchar contra ellos a filo de espada y sin importarme como quedaran con tal de vencerlos, luchaba a diestra y siniestra pero siempre asegurándome que el niño estuviera detrás de mí.<br>Pero venían mas sabía que en cualquier momento ya no aguantaría más.  
>-Son demasiados-le dije al niño-tendremos que irnos.<br>Y con alto reflejo lo cargue y floto lo más rápido intentando que esas cosas no nos alcanzaran.  
>Flote lo más rápido y alto entonces como si estuviera planeado esas cosas saltaron de esos edificios abandonados.<br>-¡CUIDADO ARRIBA!-me advirtió el niño.  
>Los empecé a esquivar con destreza pero también teniendo cuidado del pequeño no se cayera, el niño me abrazaba y no soltaba por nada del mundo a su peluche.<br>Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de ellos puse pie en tierra en el cementerio, que ahora estaría abandonado para siempre, y baje al niño y caí de rodillas agotadas.  
>Pero me sentía segura que ya no había peligro, tome una bocana de aire y luego me apoye en un árbol muerto.<br>El niño me miraba fijamente, entonces le dirigí la mirada con una sonrisa y cariñosamente le alborote el cabello y le dije:  
>-Que día más loco ¿no?-le dije.<br>Solo logre que se sonrojara un poco y luego lo vi más detenidamente y me sorprendí, era un niño si pero tenía la piel un poco mas palidita que el de las personas y tenía dos orejas puntiagudas era como los híbridos de los libros, había muchas clases pero no sabía con exactitud de clase de hibrido era el pequeño.  
>Al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado y molesto y sonrojado me dijo:<br>-¿Quién eres? Y además ¿porque me miras así?  
>-Perdona es que jamás había visto un hibrido-dije con una sonrisa el pequeño solo me miro desconfiado.<br>-Aun no me respondes-me dijo apretando su muñeco contra su pecho-¿Quién eres? O ¿Qué eres? Y ¿Por qué me salvaste?  
>Yo suspire, debía entenderlo tal vez era una pesadilla vivir ahí y desconfiar de todo era fruto de eso, solo para sobrevivir.<br>-Me llamo Charlotte, soy una fantasma…-el niño di un paso hacia atrás asustado y apretando aun mas a su muñeco como si hubiera dicho algo malo-tranquilo yo fui humana viva solo que me morí a las personas nos pasan esas cosas.  
>-¿Cómo te moriste?-dijo el niño un poco más calmado pero con un poco de desconfianza.<br>-Pues bueno…-no sabía cómo explicarlo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me preguntaron cómo morí, no sabía cómo decírselo al pequeño sin que se burlara de mi-me atragante mortalmente con un osito de goma.  
>Como esperaba, el niño se empezó a reírse.<br>-Que manera más tonta de morir-dijo entre risas.  
>-Si pero lo hecho, hecho esta no te burles-le dije un poco fastidiada-por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?<br>El pequeño paro de reírse y me miro otra vez, con una mirada desconfiada.  
>-Aun no me dices porque me salvaste-dijo.<br>-Te salve porque sabía que no podrías solo-dije-venían más y más no hubieras podido vencerlos solo.  
>El niño agacho la cabeza resignado, luego suspiro y me dijo:<br>-Creo que tienes razón-dijo.  
>Yo le sonreí y dije:<br>-Bueno si todo está en orden-dije poniéndome de pie-te llevare con tus padres…  
>-No creo que haga falta-dijo con hilo de voz-estoy solo, mi madre me dejo a mi suerte y no sé donde puede estar mi padre desde hace años.<br>-¿P-pero no estás con alguien que te cuide?-le dije tartamudeando-debe de haber alguien que te este cuidando.  
>-Si había alguien-dijo mirándome melancólicamente-pero se volvió loca y me dijo que lo mejor era que viajáramos separados, para que yo no estuviera en peligro, pero esa es una larga historia.<br>-Si no me la quieres contar lo entenderé-le dije –yo sé que es estar solo.  
>El pequeño sonrío.<br>-Pero no creo que sea buena idea dejarte solo-le dije, ni loca pensaba dejarlo.  
>-Entonces voy contigo-dijo el niño seguro y con una sonrisa audaz.<br>Yo sonreí, tome mi mochila y mi espada y le di la mano, la cual apretó.  
>-Solo una cosa…-le dije mientras avanzábamos –necesito llamarte de alguna forma o ¿solo te llamo niño?<br>-Nop-dijo aguantándose una risa-tengo nombre.  
>-¿Entonces cómo te llamas?-le pregunte.<br>-Marshall Lee-dijo simplemente.

* * *

><p>Entramos en una calle desierta y comprobé que no había peligro saque de mi mochila algo de comer, porque por lo que veía el pequeño Marshall no había comido nada en un buen tiempo además de que su ropa estaba rasgada y no tenía zapatos.<br>Saque un taper con arroz y pollo y se lo di, pero me miro un poco avergonzado.  
>-¿Pero qué comerás tu?-me dijo Marshall.<br>-Na, estaré bien-le dije con una dulce sonrisa –estoy muerta no hará daño que no coma, además tu lo necesitas mas.  
>Entonces Marshall lo tomo y se zampó la comida, en serio no había comido nada.<br>-Mejor-le pregunte mientras él se limpiaba lo que quedaba de arroz de su boca.  
>-Si mucho mejor-dijo Marshall con la boca llena.<br>Ya empezaba a oscurecer, era hora de buscar un refugio.  
>-Ven vamos- le dije alistándome-tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro.<br>Se levanto y abrazo a su peluche.  
>-Esta bien -dijo Marshall y luego me miro divertido -¿podemos ir volando?<br>-Tu ganas -le dije rodeando los ojos –a mí tampoco me gusta caminar.  
>-¡BIEN!-exclamo Marshall y acto seguido se trapo a mi espalda-¡ANDANDO!<br>"Niños" pensé y sonreí.  
>Me eleve hasta llegar a las nubes y fui rápido para diversión de Marshall que exclamaba:<br>-¡ESTO ESTA DE LOCOS!-mientras se aferraba a mi espalda y sujetaba a su muñeco-¿adónde vamos?  
>-Aun buen lugar-le respondí –solo espero que no haya cambiado.<br>Yo ya sabía a dónde íbamos a ir, Hawthorne Manor iba hacer un lugar seguro ya que nada ahí podía encontrarnos.  
>Llegamos a un café con aspecto de no haber cambiado nada, solo el hacho de lo demás estaba en escombros y las ventanas estaban rotas, pero sequía siendo el mismo lugar.<br>-¿Qué es este lugar?-me pregunto Marshall.  
>-Vamos adentro y lo veras-le dije mientras Marshall bajaba de mi espalda.<br>Entramos y pasamos por el camino que yo ya conocía.  
>Nada había cambiado, todo sequía igual.<br>Marshall se quedo maravillado.  
>-Nunca creí que este lugar en ruinas estuviera…-dijo asombrado.<br>-Algo que nunca a sido tocado-le complete la frase.  
>Marshall sonrió y se bajo de mi espalda y dijo emocionado:<br>-El cuarto más grande es mío!-dijo Marshall sonriente y se fue a un cuarto junto que estaba junto a mi antiguo cuarto.  
>Cuando entre recordé la primera vez que entre ahí, había tantos recuerdos, sonreí.<br>Entre al cuarto del a lado donde estaba Marshall saltando con su muñeco, mire la escena con ternura.  
>-Oye Marshall-le dije mientras el paraba de saltar-te tienes que dormir.<br>-Pero no tengo sueño-dijo Marshall-los vampiros no duermen.  
>-Eres mitad vampiro y ¿la otra mitad es?-le dije con dulzura.<br>-Demonio-dijo Marshall sentándose cabizbajo-pero tampoco duermen.  
>-Pero los híbridos si-le dije –cuando seas mayor te podrás acostar a la hora que quieras.<br>Se acostó con su muñeco y yo lo tape con la brazada.  
>-Buenas noches Marshall-le dije sobandole la cabeza.<br>-Y a Hambo –dijo Marshall alzando su ya gastado muñeco.  
>-Si también Hambo-y antes de apagar la luz- que tengas dulces sueños.<br>Y me fui a dormir en cuanto Marshall con una sonrisa se durmió.  
>Cuando me senté en mi antiguo cuarto rebusque en mi mochila hasta encontrar una botella con un líquido de color rojo.<br>"Antes de irte de ese lugar si has ayudado a alguien esa persona o criatura deberá olvidarte, esta botella contiene un liquido que hará que él lo beba olvide que te haya conocido"  
>Me lo había dicho Willa, lo apreté y lo guarde en la mochila.<br>-No…-me dije con un nudo en la garganta-no puedo dejarlo aun no.  
>Pensando me acosté y en unas horas me quede dormida.<p>

* * *

><p>Los 2 días que me faltaban, intente que esos días fueran los más largos de toda mi existencia, quería que Marshall regresara conmigo pero temí que al hacerlo tal vez, estaría alterando algo.<br>Hice esfuerzos sobrenaturales para sonreír y que Marshall se sintiera feliz y seguro, el solo pensar que tendría que abandonarlo me ponía mal.  
>Pero llego el día fatal y esa madrugada no sabía que hacer.<br>-Buenos días Charlotte-me dijo soñoliento Marshall-¿Qué pasa?¡te ves terrible!¿te pasa algo?  
>Lo vi y le despeine el cabello cariñosamente y con una sonrisa forzada le dije:<br>-Todo está bien, no te preocupes-Marshall sonrío y fuimos a buscar algo para que comer para Marshall.  
>Fuimos a una tienda abandonada, claro siempre evitando a los mounstros tóxicos, y encontramos unos sándwiches no era mucho pero era lo que Marshall necesitaba.<br>Nos sentamos en la silla del parque y Marshall se dedico a devorar los sándwiches, pero yo lo veía comer y a cada mordida que le daba me sentía más culpable de dejarlo ir y más a apretaba mi comida contra mi pecho.  
>-Charlotte…-dijo Marshall jugueteando con los pies-¿nunca me olvidaras?<br>Aguante las ganas de llorar y a duras penas le dije:  
>-Yo nunca te olvidaría…-y no pudiendo mas lo abrace y deje que mis lágrimas salieran libres, Marshall no dijo nada y solo me abrazo.<br>No se explicar cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos abrazados pero se convirtió en unos de los recuerdos que mas atesoro.  
>Cuando deshice el abrazo, Marshall se sorprendió de verme llorar, yo que sabía que ese día me tendría que ir y le dije con la voz ronca y sin parar de llorar:<br>-Marshall sé que no lo entenderás pero…-me costaba hablar, Marshall me miro sin entender-pero prométeme que me olvidaras…  
>Marshall amplio los ojos y se aferro a mi cintura y grito:<br>-NO! NUNCA SERIA CAPAZ DE OLVIDARTE!-sus palabras me conmovieron, pero también me pusieron mal, significaba que tendría que usar la poción-no quiero olvidarte y no lo haré.  
>Cuando anocheció Marshall estaba preparado para dormir, yo lo tape con una brazada pero antes de irme a hacer guardia Marshall me agarro el brazo y me pregunto:<br>-¿Por qué me pediste olvidarte?-me dijo abrazando a su inseparable Hambo.  
>-Es difícil de explicar…-le dije, y con una punzada de culpabilidad le pregunte-¿tienes sed?<br>-Si un poco-me dijo Marshall.  
>Yo con un nudo en el estomago le di la botella, y vi como Marshall se la tomaba hasta la última gota.<br>Y empezó a surtir efecto: sintió sueño y antes de caer dormido para olvidarme le dije:  
>-Adiós Marshall lee-y cerró los ojos y un aura de color rojo lo envolvió.<br>Sus recuerdos de Marshall se habían ido, derrame lágrimas silenciosas para no despertarlo, lo cargué y lo lleve a un lugar seguro con la manta y con su Hambo.  
>Y me fui…<br>… dejándolo, pero sabía que así debía ser.  
>Aunque para mí si hubiera habido una forma de cambiarlo lo hubiera hecho.<br>Lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

><p>Pase por los mismos caminos del bosque hasta llegar al reino.<br>Me recibieron con una gran bienvenida, hicieron fiesta, Suki y Arthur lo organizaron y me recibieron con mucha alegría.  
>Duro toda la noche, bailaron todos conmigo, Willa que estaba presente pidió permiso para hablar a todo el reino.<br>-Como verán ciudadanos-dijo Willa alegre- este día Charlotte a regresado sobreviviendo a los peligros de la ciudad abandonada, y regreso victoriosa pero también regreso convertido en una guerrera y les hago presentes que a aprobado la fase 2, ¡UN APLAUSO A CHARLOTTE!  
>Todos me miraron orgullosos y felices solo les sonreí y Willa me dijo:<br>-Ahora todo lo que enseñe úsalo con sabiduría-me dijo antes de irse-mi trabajo aquí está hecho-y se fue, donde quiera que este ahora se que puedo confiar que no revelara haberme conocido.  
>Después que hubiera acabado la fiesta, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama, salí afuera y me apoye al barandal y me sentí vacía.<br>-¿Puedo acompañarte?-me pregunto una voz conocida.  
>-Claro Suki-le dije y ella se acerco y se apoyo junto a mí.<br>Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Suki me pregunto.  
>-¿Hiciste un sacrificio?-me pregunto Suki.<br>-Sip…-le dije- ojala no le hubiera borrado la memoria.  
>-Tranquila…-me dijo Suki-si te quiere de corazón un día te recordara, ya lo veras.<br>Sonreí Suki siempre intentaría hacerme sonreír, pero tenia razón esa poción no duraría para siempre.  
>Y cuando lo recuerde yo estaré cerca.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 8! X3<strong>  
><strong>apareció Marshall lee de pequeño! =) <strong>  
><strong>no resistí que se conocieran =3<strong>  
><strong>bueno es todo por hoy<strong>  
><strong>buenas noches!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

_Aprendemos a luchar batallas…  
>Aprendemos a aceptar nuestros errores…<br>Pero nunca olvidamos lo que realmente es importante_

* * *

En mi cuarto empezó entrar un aroma singular y dulzón, sabía lo que era pero estaba demasiado cansada para verificarlo.  
>Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que deje a Marshall y ya se acercaba la época favorita de todo el reino:<br>"El día de San Valentín"  
>Como me entere a través de Suki cada año celebraban "El día de San Valentín" a lo grande con un gran baile, invitaban a todo el mundo.<br>Pero no crean que he dejado de lado mi entrenamiento, solo que hasta que pase el baile, Arthur me recomendó descansar y olvidarme un momento de eso pues eh estado muy débil física, mental y emocionalmente.  
>Arthur sabe lo difícil que fue para mí separarme de Marshall un niño que esperaba que estuviera bien, me dijo que necesitaba despejar mi mente y divertirme un poco.<br>Yo estuve de acuerdo, pero en ese baile conoceré a la que será mi maestra de magia información importante cortesía de Suki) para la fase 3.  
>Aunque sinceramente no entendía para que me serviría saber magia.<br>Pero bueno abrí mis ojos y vi que la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación.  
>"Hoy será buen día" pensé.<br>Como siempre tome mi desayuno que me había dejado Suki en la mesita de noche, últimamente Suki me había dejado de despertar temprano.  
>Sonreí.<br>Me vestí y salí de mi cuarto a dar una vuelta por el reino.

* * *

El reino se había convertido en un autentico reino de fantasía, al parecer "El día de San Valentín" hacia que pusieran lo mejor de sí, Arthur ya me había explicado que era tradición por ser el reino donde más amor tiene y irradiaba con mas intensidad y cada año era mejor y más hermoso, hasta algunos aprovechaban la oportunidad de declararse o consolarse con los amigos, pero mas ser correspondido.  
>Los saludaba a todos con una sonrisa, incluso ayude con unas partes básicas a los corazoncitos que intentaban poner una nueva estatua de marfil en la fuente.<br>Seguí paseando cuando me choque por accidente con alguien, llevaba muchos adornos.  
>-Lo siento fue mi culpa-me dijo una voz de niño.<br>Me agache a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, levante la mirada y sonreí, era Gabriel el famoso "Cupido".  
>-Tienes que tener más cuidado-le dije-¿te ayudo a llevarlo?<br>-Tu siempre tan linda Charlotte-dijo Gabriel con su voz de niño-claro yo solo no podría.  
>Recordaba cuando lo conocí Gabriel era nada menos que "Cupido" la mayoría lo llamaba así, me sorprendí que un niño de una edad de 7 años fuera capaz de enamorar con sus flechas doradas y desenamorar con sus flechas de hierro.<br>Era tierno, juguetón, era como el hermanito menor que siempre quise tener, aunque tenía sus secretos y era serio cuando se trataba de temas de gran importancia.  
>Era pequeño, tenía los cabellos del color del oro y de ojos azules como los diamantes.<br>Era bueno y mejor amigo de todos, aconsejaba a los enamorados y alegraba a los que tenía el corazón roto, aunque como me entere por el propio "Cupido" que desde hace mucho tiempo no flechaba a nadie después de la guerra, solo lo hará cuando realmente sea necesario.  
>Llegamos a la plaza principal, le dimos los adornos a un grupo encargado de ponerlos por el reino y luego me fui, era ya tarde y empecé a tener hambre.<br>El almuerzo como siempre fue delicioso, Suki estaba acompañándome Arthur se excuso de que tenía que revisar los últimos toques finales a los preparativos del baile, y se fue.  
>Ambas hablamos de cómo será el baile, aunque yo pensaba salteármelo, Suki pensaba otra cosa.<br>-¿Sabías que ya empezaron haber reinos?-me dijo Suki con un brillo en sus ojos.  
>-¿En serio?-dije sorprendida.<br>-Sip, y el príncipe los ha invitado a los recientes herederos de los reinos a venir a este baile-dijo Suki-ya que esta será la última vez que dejaremos la entrada del reino abierto, después de eso solo los de corazón puro o que tenga un alma gemela en este reino podrá entrar aquí.  
>-¿Por qué?-le pregunte.<br>-Para proteger el reino-me dijo Suki-y hablando del baile estuve haciendo algo desde hace dos días-dijo parándose- ven está en mi cuarto.  
>Fuimos a su cuarto, era una habitación casi parecida a la mía, la diferencia era que su alcoba era de color rojo pastel con un poco de escarcha blanca, parecida a la estrella, y la tenía todo lo necesario para diseñar ropa, dibujar, sus libros favoritos y una guitarra que empezaba a dominar.<br>-Ahora cierra los ojos-me dijo Suki emocionada, sonreí y los cerré.  
>Oí que una tela se caía.<br>-Ahora ábrelos!-dijo Suki con una sonrisa.  
>Me quede sin habla frente a mi había un hermoso vestido corto de noche, de color negro con gris.<br>-Es para ti-me dijo Suki orgullosa del vestido- lo hice especialmente para ti.  
>-Suki no tenias que hacerlo-le dije asombrada-¿en serio lo hiciste tu sola?<br>-Sip, era una sorpresa para ti y creo que por tu cara asombrada puedo estar segura de que te gusto el vestido, puedo darme por satisfecho.  
>-Es muy hermoso en verdad… -dije con una sonrisa, pero me quedo bien claro que ese vestido era para mí, tendría que usarlo y que otro lugar para estrenarlo que el baile de esta noche, no tenia corazón para decirle a Suki que no lo usaría porque no iba a ir al baile, se notaba demasiado que se había esforzado para hacer el vestido.<br>-Solo falta la prueba final para asegurarme que este vestido es perfecto para ti-dijo Suki.  
>-¿Y es?-le pregunte.<br>-Tendrás que probártelo-me dijo Suki con una sonrisa y luego miro la hora y luego me miro con angustia-tendrá que ser después de que te bañes porque en 3 horas empieza el baile ¡apúrate!  
>Me apure lo mas que pude en menos de 5 minutos ya estábamos bañadas y listas cuando entre Suki ya estaba lista, tenía un vestido donde la tela contrastaba con el color blanco creando un juego de figuras geométricas, era extraple sencillo pero igual de bonito y yo con una bata y mi ropa interior.<br>-Toma póntelo rápido para ayudarte a arreglarte-me dijo Suki apresurada.  
>Me fui a su baño y me lo puse estaba exacto y se deslizo fácilmente, me sorprendí, parecía que Suki si había calculado bien mis medidas.<br>Salí del baño Suki se terminaba de poner un poco de labial color salmón combinado con color piel, me miro y sonrío.  
>-Te ves hermosa… solo hay que arreglarte ese cabello rebelde y ponerte un poco de maquillaje-me dijo Suki sentándome en una silla delante su espejo.<br>Primero me cepillo el cabello dejándome unos mechones al costado y me lo puso lacio y decidió dejarlo suelto, luego me aplico la base en el rostro.  
>Mientras me dejaba maquillarme por Suki, me hizo recordar cuando Scarlet me ayudaba a parecer más muerta maquillándome a su estilo, era un buen recuerdo, solo que la diferencia era que Suki me maquillaba de acuerdo a mi rostro y a mis gustos.<br>-Y como toque final un poco de lápiz labial-dijo Suki mientras me ponía un poco de labial royo rubí- y guala! – exclamo Suki dando unos pasos atrás y viendo con una sonrisa- ahora puedes mirarte-me levante y me vi en un espejo de cuerpo completo que me tendía Suki.  
>Me vi y no tuve palabras para describir el asombro, me veía diferente a lo que normalmente era.<br>-M-me veo…-no sabía que decir-diferente.  
>-Hermosa es la palabra para describirte-me dijo dulcemente Suki- después del baile veras que algo de tu belleza de esta noche empezara a crecer, ya verás.<br>Reímos las dos, pero lo que dijo Suki de alguna manera empezó hacerse realidad.  
>Entonces Suki vio el reloj y exclamo.<br>-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡YA ES TARDE! ¡VAMONOS!  
>Y acto seguido salimos corriendo de su cuarto.<p>

* * *

Llegamos a las escaleras, Suki empezó a bajar yo me quede parada, Suki se detuvo un segundo y me miro extrañada.  
>-Ve yo ya te alcanzo-Suki sonrío y bajo por las escaleras al gran salón donde estaba el baile ya comenzado.<br>Me mire y tomando una gran bocana baje las escaleras, escuchando cada vez más fuerte la música, esa música era moderna y me extraño pero me hizo sentir más segura, me hacia recordar a las fiestas en el instituto.  
>Mientras bajaba vi el salón atestado de gente, estaban todos los aldeanos divirtiéndose bailando al compás de una mezcla bastante movida, había en general príncipes me sorprendí de sus ropas que aparte de elegantes parecía que su ropa demostraba el reino del que provenían.<br>Fui bajando mas, no sé porque pero la música empezó a subir de intensidad y entonces más de una mirada se poso en mi.  
>Me sonroje y sonreí disimuladamente, llegue abajo donde me esperaban Arthur y Suki con una sonrisa.<br>-Te ves…- dijo Arthur.  
>-Linda-le dije mas sonrojada.<br>-Eh vamos a divertirnos-dijo Suki- vamos a bailar.  
>-Yo tendré que pasar-se excuso Arthur- veras podrían malinterpretarlo además tengo que dar la bienvenida a los soberanos y a sus hijos.<br>-Te comprendo-le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
>Arthur sonrío y luego se fue a la entrada del castillo.<br>-OH! Esa canción me gusta-dijo Suki-ven bailemos ya!  
>Y fuimos al centro de la pista y nos pusimos a bailar, la canción se llamaba "Something to Dance for TTYLXOX".<br>Suki no paraba de moverse, realmente estaba divirtiéndose, yo empecé tímida pero más pronto que tarde empecé a cogerle ritmo, creo que logramos que algunos de los herederos nos miraran pero no nos importo en lo más mínimo, estaba claro solo queríamos bailar.  
>Se puso movido, los corazoncitos le sacaron brillo a la pista, yo reía y bailaba con los brazos levantados, Suki se ponía a bailar como una verdadera dominicana, fue divertido.<br>Luego paso la siguiente canción era japonesa, bailamos la canción con entusiasmo y alegría me sentía bien y casi por un momento no pensé en nada más que en bailar.  
>-Estoy cansada-me dijo Suki- oh me lo olvidaba Arthur me dijo que tu maestra estaría afuera en el jardín y que tenias que verla.<br>-Entonces vamos afuera-le dije empezando a caminar hacia el jardín.  
>-Solo tú debes ir –yo la mire nerviosa-tranquila es una persona agradable después te veo al rato.<br>Asentí y me dirigí hacia el jardín.  
>Llegue y vi una figura con un vestido blanco casi parecido a uno de novia y estaba rodeada por una luz celeste, su cabello era blanco y hermoso, sus ojos un color peculiar casi parecido al de las estrellas.<br>-Hola-dije a sombrada.  
>-Hola linda-dijo ella majestuosamente-tú debes ser Charlotte, tenemos tanto de que hablar.<p>

* * *

(Suki POV)

Cuando Charlotte salió hacia el jardín, yo me fui a tomar algo de limonada tenía mucha sed.  
>-Limonada limonada-dije con una sonrisa al encontrar un vaso de limonada- que bien tengo sed.<br>Pero antes de agarrarlo había otra mano que la quería tomar también, levante mirada y vi un par de ojos con un bonito color verde.  
>Era un chico de unos 16 años, de cabello negro azabache y parecía deslumbrar una luz verde sobre su cabello, era pálido delgado y alto, vestía una camiseta blanca con un corbata negra y un pantalón de vestir, en mi opinión era lindo.<br>Me miro, me pareció un poco nervioso, aparto la mano y dijo:  
>-Tómala yo no tengo tanta sed-dijo él.<br>-Gracias-le dije tímidamente.  
>Empezamos a hablar un poco y luego mas animados, teníamos mucho en común a mi cayó bien, al parecer era un médium, aunque también me dijo de que se convirtió en un desidium al igual que yo, desde que tuvo memoria, se había mudado al reino hace una semanas al parecer tenía un gato sombra que lo había llevado al baile contra su voluntad.<br>-Yo le dije-me contaba el chico con entusiasmo-Kage no iré a ese baile, y le di la espalda y hubiera funcionado de no ser porque Kage se hubiera transformado en su mounstro de sombra y me dijo que iría a ese baile y punto, y bueno ya no me pude oponer y aquí estoy.  
>Solté una risita él y su gato Kage eran muy graciosos.<br>Empezó una canción que me encantaba.  
>-¿No quieres bailar?-le pregunte como si nada.<br>-La verdad no me gusta mucho bailar…-le puse ojos de perrito, entonces suspiro-… ok.  
>Y empezamos a bailar, todos en la pista empezaban aplaudir al compás de la canción, al principio el chico se movió un poco nervioso pero lo luego empezó a bailar con naturalidad, no bailaba mal.<br>-Por cierto me llamo Suki-le dije contagiándome del ritmo de la canción.  
>-Lindo nombre…-me dijo él con una sonrisa, mis mejillas se colorearon-...mi nombre es Kenshi.<br>Luego cambio la canción a una más romántica, todos empezaron a bailar en pareja abrazados, Kenshi me miro nervioso y me tendió la mano.  
>-¿Bailamos?-me dijo Kenshi sonriendo.<br>-Será un honor- le dije en broma y bailamos.  
>Parecía nervioso así que tuve que ser yo quien le enseñara a bailar este baile.<br>-Mira las manos se pone así-le dije mientras colocaba su mano en mi cintura- y mis manos van aquí-mientras las ponía en su cuello el se tenso yo solo le sonreí-tranquis somos amigos no es como si fuera a comerte,  
>Suspiro más tranquilo y empezamos a bailar, no se en que momento cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, estoy segura que se sorprendió pero me abrazo la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en la mía, sonrío.<br>Nos quedamos así hasta casi acabada la canción, hasta que Kenshi me pregunto casi en un susurro:  
>-¿Suki no nos habíamos visto antes?-me dijo.<br>Me separe un poco de Kenshi y lo mire desconcertada.  
>-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte.<br>-Es que…-me soltó la cintura- te pareces a alguien que conocí hace años…  
>-¿Cómo a qué edad?-le pregunte.<br>-Esta misma edad…-lo mire sorprendida-tenia y tengo 16 inmortales.  
>Me separe de Kenshi, estaba tensa, mi vista se torno un poco borrosa y de repente vi una pequeña luz blanca y una voz no la pude escuchar bien, pero casi siempre me pasaba, Kenshi me miro preocupado.<br>-¿Suki te sientes bien?-me pregunto tomándome de los hombros.  
>Volví a la realidad de golpe, y me aferre a su pecho, mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas a duras penas le conteste.<br>-Si solo me duele la cabeza…-le dije para calmarlo un poco, claro no me creyó-… solo necesito sentarme y tomar un poco de aire y un vaso de agua.  
>Salimos del baile a la cocina, ya no me daba vueltas la cabeza, pero no era la primera vez que me pasaba.<br>No recordaba del todo cuando llegue al reino lo que recuerdo no es mucho, pero recuerdo que cuando me preguntaron de donde venia me puse igual pero fue hace años, no se la razón pero creo que es de mi pasado ese que intentado descubrir.  
>Y algo tenía que ver Kenshi, era una corazonada.<p>

* * *

En el jardín a las luz de la luna yo hablaba con esa hermosa mujer, me decía lo que me enseñaría yo escuchaba sin preguntar.  
>-Todo lo que te enseñare te servirá para tu futuro-me dijo mientras ponía su mano en las aguas de la fuente del jardín.<br>-Pero si me enseñaron a defenderme no entiendo porque tengo que aprenderlo…-le dije, pero ella me miro con sus ojos y me calle y levanto el agua sacando de la fuente, la mire sorprendida.  
>-A veces la fuerza no es la respuesta a nuestros problemas- me dijo serena y devolvió el agua a su lugar-veras como te ayudara, te servirá más de lo piensas aunque creas que tus poderes de muerta sean suficientes es mejor prevenir que lamentar.<br>Asentí en silencio, ella sonrío y antes de irse adentro.  
>-Por cierto… -me dijo dándose la vuelta- me llamo Freya.<br>Y desapareció entre la multitud.  
>Yo me quede ahí, en el jardín, no sabía lo que me depararía el futuro pero como dijo Freya, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, mire la luna tan brillante y hermosa.<br>Me recordó la Nochebuena en el Mas Allá, cuando regrese de la vida, nunca lo olvidare fue una gran noche pero también un triste recuerdo cuando Eric logro besarme, fue algo que se quedo en mi corazón, y ahora es lo mismo que me estaba haciendo sufrir.  
>Me sentí mal, otra vez esa nostalgia que me recordaba que aunque volviera ya no sería lo mismo…<br>… ya no.  
>Intente no llorar, no ahora, mire la luna y ahí deje mi mirada.<br>-Es una linda noche…-me dijo una voz desconocida-… ¿no es así?  
>Yo me voltee y vi un hombre con aspecto de alguien de 30 años, su cabello era blanco y largo estaba amarrado con una coleta negra, su traje era negro con un rojo color sangre, sus botas eran de color negro, muy elegante se notaba a la vista su estilo gótico al muy estilo vampírico, hasta que vi su rostro su piel era verde pálida y sus ojos, sus ojos eran rojos no se pero no hizo falta verle los dientes para saber que era un vampiro.<br>Y por su ropa no se trataba de cualquier vampiro, "El Rey Vampiro", tal vez tenía más edad de lo que aparentaba, no sabía mucho de él pero lo que me advirtió Arthur fue:  
>Tal vez "El Rey Vampiro" este aunque no haya sido invitado, si te lo topas recuerda ser mas lista que él, no confío mucho en su reino por no decir en su especie<br>El se puso a mi lado y miro la luna sus ojos rojos brillaron con más intensidad.  
>-Si…-dije bajando la voz-… una hermosa noche.<br>-A mi más que nada me gusta estar en la noche…- me miro con una mirada profunda-que modales los míos soy "El Rey Vampiro" –dijo dando una reverencia.  
>-Encanta su alteza, me llamo Charlotte Usher mis amigos me llaman "ghostgirl" pero en este reino se me conoce como la alumna del príncipe –le dije con desconfianza.<br>-Es un placer-me dijo besando mi mano, me sentí temerosa pero mantuve la compostura- aunque no es necesario decir "su alteza" y como eres mucho menor mejor me dices señor Abadeer ¿te parece?-mostrando una sonrisa confiada que a la vez mostraba sus par de colmillos.  
>-Por supuesto señor Abadeer-le dije con una sonrisa forzada.<br>Regresamos adentro donde empezaba un vals me miro y me dijo:  
>-¿Me haría el favor de bailar conmigo? Como un favor real-me dijo extendiendo su mano delante de mí.<br>Por mi me hubiera negado, no me daba buena espina, pero lo había pedido como un "favor real" así que no podía negarme.  
>-Será un placer-le dije y tome su mano y me condujo al centro de la pista de baile, al parecer le tenían miedo pues mientras avanzaba todos se apartaban para darle espacio.<br>Puso su mano en mi cintura y con la otra me tomo la mano y empezamos a bailar, la verdad me ponía tensa esa mirada, me miraba como si en cualquier momento me fuera atacar.  
>-¿Y usted es una fantasma? –me pregunto.<br>-Si, morí hace ya un siglo, era humana-le dije vi en sus ojos algo de decepción supuse que esperaba que fuera humana- y usted debe ser casado para ser "El Rey de los Vampiros".  
>-Si por supuesto, tengo una hermosa esposa, es tan hermosa como letal-me dijo con una sonrisa vampiresca-y un único hijo del cual estoy muy orgulloso-luego su expresión cambio a seria- lamentablemente tuve una disputa con mi esposa y ella me a prohibido verlo, pero te aseguro una cosa, heredara mi lugar si es que tengo que transformarlo en vampiro para lograrlo.<br>-¿No es del todo vampiro?-le pregunte, tenía una corazonada, tal vez tenía que ver con Marshall.  
>-No, mi esposa es una demonio y yo un vampiro-dijo dándome una vuelta y volviendo a ponerme en la misma posición- por lo tanto tuve un híbrido.<br>Después del baile no volví a verlo pero algo era seguro tenía que ver con Marshall.

* * *

Empecé a buscar a Suki, algunos me dijeron que la vieron con un chico y que ella no se veía bien, les pregunte donde estaban me dijeron que fueron al cuarto de Suki.  
>Ya eran las 1 de la mañana ya no había tanta gente así que me fue más fácil llegar a las escaleras, ya arriba me quite los tacones y corrí hasta llegar al cuarto de Suki.<br>Entre y vi a Suki recostado y con una toalla mojada en su cabeza parecía que le dolía mucho la cabeza, al lado estaba Arthur y al otro un chico que la miraba con preocupación.  
>-¿Qué paso?-pregunte preocupada-¿Suki estas bien?<br>-Si estoy bien…-me dijo con una sonrisa pero se veía cansada.  
>-Solo sufrió una clase de desmayo-dijo Arthur y se volvió al chico- gracias por avisarme.<br>-No hay de que no se veía bien sabia que usted podría ayudarla-miro a Suki con una sonrisa y ella se ruborizo, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta-ya me voy cualquier cosa me llaman.  
>Y se fue Arthur y yo miramos a Suki, estaba completamente roja, suspiro y dijo:<br>-Es un buen chico-dijo y de inmediato nos miro, rápidamente cambio su expresión-¿Qué?  
>-Nada-dijimos los dos conscientes de lo que acabamos de ver, y sonreímos.<p>

* * *

**aquí esta el capitulo 9**  
><strong>=)<strong>  
><strong>hay algo que Suki no sabe de su pasado ¿que sera?...<strong>

**lo verán en el próximo capitulo!**

**P.D: cabe mencionar que la canción no es mía y Kenshi es un personaje mio**

**eso es todo!**

**buenas noches/días!**


	12. Chapter 12: Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

_Los secretos…  
>Ocultan tantas cosas…<br>La razón por la que existen es un misterio…  
>Algunos dicen que es para protegernos…<br>¿Pero qué pasa cuando uno ya no puede mantenerlo oculto algo tan importante?  
>Como un pasado…<em>

* * *

><p>(Charlotte sueño)<br>**_Sentí una frisa helada, eso me hizo abrir los ojos, yo no podía sentir mire a mi alrededor no sabía dónde estaba.  
>Intuí que estaba en el corazón de un bosque, sin nadie alrededor solo un murmullo.<br>-¿Hola?-dije y mi eco me devolvió la voz-¿hay alguien aquí?  
>Escuche un fuerte murmullo, entonces me di cuenta de lo estaba usando…<br>… mi vestido de siempre ensangrentó e igual que cuando vine…  
>"¿Ensangrentad?... esa sangre sale de mi!" pensé, pero no podía ser mi sangre, no había ninguna herida.<br>Pero lo era.  
>-Tu no perteneces aquí…-escuche una voz entre la oscuridad del bosque- nunca debiste venir…-cada vez sonaba mas fuerte-…acabaremos contigo.<br>Esa voz, que no podía identificar, pero era parecía muchas voces al mismo tiempo, estaba cada vez más cerca di unos pasos atrás.  
>Lo primero que salió fue unos tentáculos negros, intente escapar pero fue tan rápido que no pude esquivarlo.<br>El golpe que me dio me hizo salir volando contra un árbol.  
>-AAAHHH!-grite al sentir el dolor, me estaba preocupando yo no debería sentir dolor, puse mi mano detrás de mi cabeza y la mire al sentir algo-no puede ser…-dije al ver mi mano con mi sangre-EH! OYE!<br>Me había atrapado con sus tentáculos, me sacudió, me apretó y me golpeo contra el suelo una y otra vez, no tengo idea de cómo sobreviví a eso solo se que ya no soporte el dolor, me dolía todo el cuerpo, a duras penas le grite:  
>-¡PARA!-le grite antes y baje mi cabeza y cerré los ojos.<br>Quien quiera que hubiera sido, se apiado de mi me apoyo en el suelo no podía distinguir bien…  
>Pero vi una figura una sombra algo borrosa se transformaba en un chico, no pude verle la cara, lo único que vi fue unos ojos rojos y se me acerco y me susurro:<br>-Perdóname…-fue una voz que se me quedo grabada en lo profundo de mi alma.  
>Y entonces desperté.<em>**

(Fin del sueño)

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levante rápidamente, me sentía agitada y me falto comprender que aun sequía en mi habitación y no en plena pelea en el bosque.<p>

Suspire aliviada.  
>Me eche otra vez e intente descansar pero no pude, después de un sueño así, no podía dormir vi la hora, me había despertado cuando ya el sol se empezaba aparecer.<br>Decidí cambiarme y salir a tomar aire fresco.  
>Ese sueño me había inquietado mucho, y una parte de mi estaba aterrada por el sueño.<p>

* * *

><p>Salí la mañana era suave y tranquila, había unos cuantos ciudadanos en las calles, probablemente los demás estaban dormidos pues era muy temprano y habían festejado hasta el día siguiente, los salude con una sonrisa cansada.<br>Cuando me canse decidí ir a los jardines reales, flote para llegar más rápido era una de las ventajas de ser fantasma, llegue junto a las rosas blancas y suspire, necesitaba despejar mi mente.  
>-Buenos días Charlotte-dijo una voz calmada y serena.<br>Me voltee para encontrarme con los profundos ojos de la que sería mi maestra, Freya, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla su cabello suelto y sandalias.  
>-Buenos días-le dije con una sonrisa.<br>-Es muy temprano, a mí me dijeron que eras más bien dormilona-me apene un poco-pero veo que estas despierta antes de que el soberano se dispusiera a hacer sus deberes reales.  
>-Es que no podía dormir…-dije un poco avergonzada-… tuve un mal sueño.<br>-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-me pregunto.  
>-No ahora…-le dije.<br>-Está bien-me dijo y me sonrió- dímelo cuando estés lista.  
>Asentí.<p>

* * *

><p>-Charlotte…-me dijo Suki entrando a mi habitación, aun sequia con la pichama- ¿alguna vez te han ocultado algo?<br>-Bueno si fue así-le dije acariciando su desordenada cabellera- no me habré enterado.  
>Ella agacho la cabeza, rara vez se la encontraba tan pensativa y calculadora, la mire y le pregunte:<br>-¿A ti te han ocultado algo?  
>-A veces creo que si-ella suspiro y me miro con esa mirada que te ponen algunos niños cuando no entienden lo que sucede- si te soy sincera… no sé realmente de donde vine, cada vez que lo pregunto al príncipe el solo evita el tema, pero cundo me mareo veo cosas que no veía y no se… porque creo que estuve en esos momentos.<br>-Yo también quisiera saber que secreto te esconden Suki…-suspire resignada cerrando el libro-… pero estoy segura de que lo sabrás.  
>Ella asintió.<br>La verdad Suki no es la única que le estaban ocultando secretos, algo me tienen entre manos el príncipe y aunque no fuera malo, me preocupaba y mucho.

* * *

><p>En la noche me acosté aparentemente en unos días empezaría con mis estudios, estaba cansada, había sido un día largo o como yo le decía "un día normal".<br>Me eche en mi cama mientras una extraña y dulce melodía me adormilaba.  
>(Charlotte sueño)<br>**_Una brisa helada y un murmullo amenazador empezaron a invadir todos mis sentidos, abrí mis ojos y me vi otra vez en el bosque.  
>Sabiendo lo que iba a pasar trate de evitarlo…<br>Pero antes de poder reaccionar los tentáculos me agarraron más rápido y más doloroso que antes.  
>Y pasó lo mismo que la noche anterior…<br>-Perdóname…-se volvió a oír en el aire y yo no pude ver quien era…  
>Y desperté<br>_**(Fin del sueño)

* * *

><p>¿Cinco días? ¿Una semana?, no sé, pero cada noche el sueño se volvía a repetir y ya no estaba segura si quería volver a dormir, ayudaba a guardar los adornos que se utilizaron para el baile de "San Valentín", que por cierto eran muchos, y después ayudar a Suki a buscar información sobre su especie.<p>

Después del baile, Suki estuvo muy dispuesta a saber más sobre su especie, incluso recibía la ayuda de Kenshi y su gato Kage, se habían vuelto muy amigos incluso se llevo bastante bien con el gato sombra, pero ni así encontramos gran cosa.  
>Suki no perdía las esperanzas.<br>Mientras tanto yo le empecé a tener miedo a dormir, por miedo a que terminara como las demás noches empecé a madrugar para no llegar al final del sueño, fue así por 2 días.  
>Hasta que decidid que debía decírselo a alguien, la primera y única persona en la que pensé contarle fue a Freya y esa madrugada mientras paseábamos por los jardines reales decidí contarle.<br>-…y eso ha estado pasando cada vez que cierro los ojos-le dije.  
>Freya se quedo pensando y luego con una mirada serena pero seria me dijo:<br>-Charlotte lo que tu sueñas…-tomo una rosa blanca-…son predicciones, lo que sueñas va a suceder.  
>Me petrifiqué y luego dije:<br>-¿P-predi-cciones?-tartamudeé.  
>-Si lo sientes y lo sueñas más de una vez-me dijo Freya-sucederé en un tiempo lejano, tranquila mientras todavía no suceda estarás bien.<br>Asentí.  
>Jamás hubiera pensado que algo que soñara se realizaría, este mundo para mi se ha vuelto más loco de lo que yo recordaba.<br>-Tranquila –la mire a Freya- te enseñare lo que tengas que saber para defenderte no solo a ti sino también a la los que quieras proteger.  
>Sonreí.<br>-Ya no veo la hora de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>esta vez me e demorado mas<strong>  
><strong>perdonar<strong>  
><strong>pero bueno aquí esta =)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

_Cuando nos proponemos hacer algo…  
>No hay nada ni nadie…<br>Que nos pueda detener_

* * *

><p>A la mañana cuando los primeros rayos de sol aparecían, Suki me encontró levantada y aciada lista para desayunar.<br>Sorprendida Suki dijo:  
>-Hoy te has levantado más temprano de lo usual, ¿te sientes bien?<br>-Es que hoy empieza mi entrenamiento con Freya-le dije con una sonrisa y dándole un sorbo a la leche chocolatada-no te preocupes estoy bien  
>-Como tú digas –dijo Suki y se retiro más tranquila.<br>Realmente me sentía bien, la noche anterior no me había despertado sobresaltada ni temblorosa, no había tenido el sueño, sentía que en verdad todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

><p>-Lo primero que te enseñare-me dijo Freya en los jardines reales-será como manipular a tu antojo tus habilidades fantasmales.<br>-Eso es fácil-se lo dije con una sonrisa- se flotar, atravesar cosas y si toco a un ser vivo haciendo presente mi helada presencia.  
>-Eso es lo básico ya sabía que me dirías eso-me dijo tranquilamente Freya- pero tienes que reforzar lo que ya sabes, para que ayude a comprender lo que no sabes.<br>-Entiendo…-dije con un suspiro- ¿entonces por donde comenzamos?  
>-Aquí y ahora mismo-me dijo Freya- hazte invisible ante mis ojos y sígueme sin que note tu presencia.<br>-Esta bien…  
>Se me hacia complicado hacerme invisible, en vida normalmente lo era para el resto del mundo, estando muerta igualmente con excepción de Scarlet.<br>Pero esto era diferente, no sabía que se podía, pero de todos modos lo iba a intentar.  
>Me concentre lo mejor que pude, abrí mis ojos y vi que mis pies empezaban hacer más transparentes me entusiasme.<br>-No te distraigas-me dijo Freya- casi lo logras solo te falta ser invisible completamente.  
>Cerré mis ojos y empecé a concentrarme.<br>Sentí como desaparecía y cuando abrí mis ojos ya era invisible, Freya solo se dio vuelta y dijo:  
>-Ahora vamos a ver si puedes de pasar sin ser percibida.<br>La seguí pasábamos por todo el reino no fue fácil, al principio ella sabía que estaba a su lado pero los demás no.  
>Cuando nos cruzamos con Suki ella solo saludo a Freya y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca, no me había percibido.<br>Al final del día Freya se dio la vuelta, parecía dudosa pero luego dijo:  
>-¿Charlotte sigues ahí?<br>-Si sigo aquí ¿ya puedo ser visible? – le pregunte.  
>-Si Charlotte.<br>Cerré mis ojos y empecé a ser visible.  
>-Por un momento creí que ya nos estabas-me dijo Freya calmada.<br>Sonreí orgullosa.  
>-Gracias-le dije.<br>-Esto solo fue el primer paso-me dijo Freya- con los años serás una experta en dominar tus poderes y la magia.  
>-¿Años?-pregunte atónita, no creí que fuera tanto tiempo lo que necesitaba para aprenderlo todo.<br>-8 años para ser exactos-me dijo Freya, yo agache la cabeza- lo siento Charlotte, es que sigues siendo humana aunque estés muerta y con la fuerza que recientemente obtuviste no basta para que soportes toda la fuerza mágica que obtendrás -poso una mano en mi hombro- te prometo que todo habrá valido la pena.  
>Asentí.<br>Solo 8 años, después de todo.  
>¿Qué tan malo puede ser?<p>

* * *

><p>En los primeros 3 años aprendí todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, tal y como me dijo Freya empecé a sufrir de cansancio por toda la magia utilizada de haber estado viva esa mágica no me hubiera durado, pero estando muerta tenía que practicarlo constantemente para mantenerlo.<br>El esfuerzo que hacia me afectaba de tal manera, que cuando llegaba la noche, lo único que quería era tirarme a dormir hasta el día siguiente.  
>En el día tenía que mantener controlado todo ese poder que empezó a crecer dentro de mí y en la noche practicaba con los guardias, pero con el tiempo dejaron de ser rivales para mí.<br>Descansaba poco, casi todos los días eran iguales.  
>La única diferencia era que tenía a mis amigos apoyándome.<br>Suki que siempre me traía la comida con Kenshi y Kage.  
>-Hola fantasmita-decía Kage con su voz intermedia y aguda al mismo tiempo-te trajimos algo de comer.<br>-¡Kage te dije que nos esperaras!-gritaba Kenshi desde lejos junto con Suki que se reía disimuladamente con un paquete en las manos.  
>Y al príncipe del amor; Arthur que cada año que pasaba iba creciendo y hubo más de una vez que Suki y Gabriel le preguntaban si algún día se casaría y hasta yo le empecé a preguntar, porque siendo ya un hombre apuesto, respetuoso, firme, sincero y amado por su reino; no entendía porque aun no había elegido esposa, la respuesta siempre era la misma:<br>-Siento decir que no estoy enamorado ni interesado en una chica, además no estoy muy interesado en el matrimonio.  
>No había discusión, pero aun así intentábamos que cambiara de opinión.<br>Pero un día pasó lo que yo no creí que pasaría nunca.  
>Mi Osito había vuelto.<br>Fue increíble pero paso fue dos mese después de encontrar lo que sería la fuente de todos mis poderes.  
>Con las instrucciones de Freya fui más allá de la tierra de Aaa en una de las montañas en una cueva en la punta de un monto de monedas de oro acumulado, donde un gran dragón dormía.<br>Vestida con mi vestido gris que use el mismo día de mi muerte, solo con unas cuantas modificaciones que Suki le hizo cuando empecé a utilizar magia, cosió todas las partes rotas y ahora la falda estaba más corta (era hasta el muslo con unos centímetros más abajo) al igual que las mangas (ahora eran más cortas) mi cara de vergüenza no tuvo limites, pero eso no era todo el conjunto, me había dado una pantalonetas rayadas horizontalmente de color negro y gris para hacer juego con el vestido, unos guantes que me llegaban casi a los hombros que dejaban libres mis dedos y para completar unos zapatos grises oscuros con hebillas (ese era toque para recordar sus viejos zapatos x3), Suki lo hizo tan resistente que nada podía rasgarlo o destrozarlo.  
>Me lo había hecho pues para que lo usara en mis entrenamientos, pues la ropa que normalmente usaba para eso no duraba ni un día, desde ahí empecé a usarla a diario.<br>Y entonces partí y llegue hasta la cueva donde vi la pila de monedas de oro y al dragón dormido.

* * *

><p>En cima de su cabeza, cerca de sus orejas había una bolsa de color púrpura, Freya me advirtió de no abrirla antes de salir de la cueva, si lo hacia el dragón despertaría.<br>Flote arriba del dragón siempre invisible para todo ser vivo, consejo de Freya, tome la bolsa el dragón respiro y dejo botar huma pero siguió dormido.  
>Suspire aliviada de que no se despertara, flote hasta llegar al borde del gran montón de monedas de oro.<br>Sin darme cuenta una roca se engancho a la bolsa y cuando avance se abrió un poco y fue suficiente. El dragón abrió sus ojos y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, la puerta estaba tapada por el dragón que me miraba con ojos de fuego.  
>-<strong><em>Tus motivos por más puros que sean<em>**-me dijo el dragón con voz grave y severa-**_no te dan derecho a llevarte una de las fuentes de poder que se me dio para cuidar fielmente.  
><em>**-Perdón pero en verdad lo necesito-dije poniéndome alerta- es realmente importante.  
>-<strong><em>¿Qué harías con tanto poder en tus manos?<em>**-me pregunto-**_¿un poder que muchos intentaron controlar y fracasaron? ¿Estarías dispuesta a aceptar ese reto?_**  
>-Acepto el reto-le dije decidida.<br>-**_Entonces puedes llevártelo a cambio…_**-me dijo el dragón poniendo sus ojos más oscuros-de **_que tu aceptes que cualquier cosa de alta maldad pueda hacerte daño en la lucha y que cuando ese poder_** **_se mezcle contigo aceptaras morir otra vez_**-me sorprendí de que dijera otra vez-**_porque bien sabemos de que no estás viva.  
><em>**Trague saliva, no podía vencerlo con la fuerza bruta, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué elegir?  
>Entonces baje la cabeza y le dije:<br>-Lo acepto.  
>Entonces abrió su boca y escupió fuego cerré los ojos y abrace la bolsa, sentí el ardor del fuego pero no sentí dolor.<br>Cuando los abrí ya no estaba en la cueva, estaba en unos prados verdes ya lejos de ahí.  
>Entonces me lamente.<br>-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?  
>No había marcha atrás me dirigí camino al reino, pero ya no flotaba, me asuste pero pronto suspire tendría que aceptarlo y empecé a caminar.<br>Pero apenas dos pasos y oí un susurro.  
><strong><em>Y de paso te devuelvo lo que perdiste…<em>**  
>Entonces voltee y vi a mis pies a mi oso con sus alas cubriéndole la espalda como una manta.<br>Me quede en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar, entonces me arrodille y lo acaricie para despertarlo y con dulzura volví a decir su nombre:  
>-Osito…<br>-¡¿Eh qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?!-grito Osito alarmado con su voz chillona e infantil, entonces me miro-¿Charlottecita? ¿En verdad eres tú?  
>-Si Osito soy yo-le dije empezando a llorar de felicidad no podía evitarlo-te echado de menos.<br>-Haz crecido-me dijo viéndome bien, entonces bajo sus orejas y me dijo-en verdad lo siento yo no quería…  
>-Hace años que te lo perdone-le dije dándole la mano la cual Osito tomo-vayámonos tengo tanto que contarte.<p>

* * *

><p>Debido a mi cambio tardamos más tiempo en regresar al reino, durante ese tiempo puse al día a Osito de todo lo que me había pasado desde que se fue, algunas cosas creí que no las entendería pero si entendió y me creyó.<br>Pasamos por ciudades, entre ellos me tope con una mujer encapuchada que estaba hambrienta, compadecidos Osito y yo le dimos lo último que teníamos de comer.  
>-<em>Gracias muchachita<em>-me dijo la mujer saciada ya su hambre-_enserio me has ayudado y me gustaría devolverte el favor…  
><em>-Gracias buena señora pero no creo que haya algo que pueda hacer por mí-le interrumpí desanimada.  
>-<em>Se que deseas ser lo que antes eras<em>-me dijo la mujer sorprendiéndome- _hay una caverna a dos días de aquí hay una un veneno mágico que hará que vuelvas hacer con una no muerta_-sonrío al ver mi cara de esperanzada-_además solo un inmortal podría salir ileso de eso, habrá bandidos y dificultades pero si es lo que realmente deseas no fracasaras.  
><em>Antes de irme ella me detuvo y me dio un collar con una luna de cristal.  
>-<em>Llévatelo lo necesitaras para defenderte<em>-la mire sin comprender-_que no te engañe su apariencia es más de lo que aparenta ser._  
>Me lo lleve.<br>Entonces casi sin darme cuenta me dirigí a la caverna con Osito muy asustadaza que yo lo protegería en todo momento.  
>Tardamos dos días en llegar y en unas horas en estar en problemas.<br>Estábamos rodeados de unos hombres armados, Osito aferrado a mi pierna y yo lamentándome de haber escuchado a esa mujer, entonces me acorde del collar de luna lo arranque de mi cuello y en eso un resplandor surgió de este transformándolo en la mas asombrosa espada que jamás en mi vida había visto.  
>Deje de estar sorprendida por el grito de Osito.<br>-¡CHARLOTTE AYUDA!-uno de los bandidos lo intentaba separar de mi lado, entonces con espada en mano le dije:  
>-Ponte detrás de mí.<br>Y me enfrasque en una pelea con los bandidos creo que la espada era mágica porque resistía de todo y al parecer no me dejaba indefensa aun cuando me la arrebataron esta volvía a mí.  
>Con la espada los vencí en unas horas.<br>-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto-dije triunfante.  
>Seguimos el camino hasta llegar a una parte iluminada y en el centro había una piedra con forma de altar y encima de esta estaba una botella con un contenido morado oscuro.<br>Alertas siempre Osito y yo, nos acercamos a la botella.  
>Con cuidado y temblando tome la botella y en eso todo empezó a estar en llamas Osito y yo empezamos a buscar la salida.<br>Corría cargando a Osito en la espalda.  
>-Pondré la botella y ajustare la bolsa en tu mochila-lo hizo pero entonces se quedo inconsciente lo mire un pedazo de madera le había golpeado la cabeza.<br>-¡OSITO!-grite y entonces la el lugar y el incendio desapareció.  
>Estábamos en el aire y entonces cuando me di cuenta empezamos a caer.<br>-¡OSITO DESPIERTA NECESITO QUE VUELES TIERRA ABAJO!-le dije desesperada, pero Osito no respondía, caíamos cada vez más rápido- no puede acabar así…  
>Empiece a llorar, pero me acorde del veneno, rápidamente lo saque de mi mochila y lo saque lo miro un segundo pensando si en serio quería morir otra vez, pero me decidí que debía hacerlo para salvar la vida de Osito, lo había perdido una vez no volvería a perderlo de nuevo.<br>Entonces desesperadamente me lo tome todo, puse a Osito en mi pecho y lo abrace.  
>-Espero que funcione…<br>Mi mente pasaba rápidamente todo lo que me había pasado desde lo de Eric hasta ahora cada recuerdo significaba el fin de mi vida cerré los ojos y recibí el impacto de la caída contra el suelo.  
>-AAAAHHH!...-sentí dolor que no aguantaría el dolor pues sentía que me desgarraba por dentro y me rompía toda.<br>Pero no cuando abrí los ojos no sentía nada no había ninguna herida solo sangre derramada en mis brazos, piernas y sobre todo en la cabeza, respire hondo y intente oír mis latidos, pero mi corazón ya estaba muerto y mi cuerpo volvió hacer fantasmal, sonreí había vuelto.  
>Entonces recién me di cuenta de que Osito estaba llorando mi lado abrazándome la mano, yo me conmoví y le dije:<br>-Oye estoy bien…-no pude terminar de hablar porque Osito me mito y lleno de alegría me abrazo.  
>-¡CREÍ QUE HABÍAS MUERTO!-me dijo Osito chillando de la felicidad.<br>-Pero si morí-le dije con calmada, el me miro sin comprender-tranquilo te lo explicare en el camino.  
>Fue entonces que le explique todo y flotando llegamos al reino el mismo día.<br>El drama y la alegría que me hicieron el Kage, Kenshi, Suki, Gabriel, Arthur y los corazoncitos al verme volver, aun con sangre y con mi Osito en brazos, pero también con lo más importante la bolsa con los poderes.  
>Todos se llevaron bien con Osito y con el tiempo se acostumbro al palacio, desde ahí Osito siempre me acompaña en mis entrenamientos, me gusta su compañía hace que regrese a tiempos donde todo era más fácil.<br>Los siguientes 5 años fueron muy duros para mí, pero termine volviéndome en una de las fantasmas con más poderes en todo Aaa, solo a Freya le revele lo que me paso con el dragón y de mi nueva debilidad.  
>Freya solo sonrío y me dijo:<br>-Todo pasa por una razón Charlotte, recuérdalo siempre.  
>Sonreí y también mi arma oficial se volvió la espada de luna, pues además de ser la mejor arma que haya utilizado sentía que me habían dado el arma más importante de todas y por eso me asegure de cuidarla bien y tenerla conmigo siempre.<br>Lo raro fue que cuando se los mostré en salón la espada de luna, Freya se tenso pero luego se calmo pero tenía un semblante serio, fue algo que me llamo la atención lo único que me dijo del tema fue:  
>-Tienes una de las forman vinculo-me dijo y luego sonrío-entonces siempre fuiste tú la que lo cuidaría, protégela bien.<br>Fue lo único que no pude entenderle pero se lo prometí.  
>Freya se quedo con nosotros unas semanas más y luego se fue, pero me prometió que algún día nos volveríamos a ver.<br>Pasaron muchos años desde su partida, pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que se me quedaron marcadas en mi alma y en mis recuerdos.  
>Una de esas cosas fue muy dolorosa.<br>La más difícil de superar.  
>Fue la pérdida de un amigo.<br>El más querido por todos.

Arthur…

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aquí esta el capitulo 11 <strong>  
><strong>YEEY! =D<strong>  
><strong>las cosas se están poniendo extrañas...<strong>  
><strong>¿que cosas pasaron desde que que Freya se fue?<strong>  
><strong>¿que sucederá con Arthur?<strong>  
><strong>no se...<strong>  
><strong>na mentira si se x3, pero no se los diré para no arruinar la sorpresa =)<strong>

**bye y vayan con Dios!**


	14. Chapter 14: Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

_El tiempo que uno pasó con una persona  
>No basta<br>Cuando esa persona  
>Ya no esta<em>

* * *

><p>Era un lindo día en el reino y yo estaba dormida en la biblioteca.<br>Escuche unas voces conocidas, pero como estaba muy cansada no me moleste en saber quién era.  
>-Que linda se ve durmiendo-escuche que una voz femenina de no más de 14 años inmortales decía-parece un angelito.<br>-Es una pena que tenga que despertar…-dijo una voz chillona e infantil.  
>En ese momento sentí que me tiraban algo y entonces recién abrí mis ojos y vi sus caras de Suki y Osito carcajeándose.<br>¡Me habían tirado un cubo de agua!  
>Estaba empapada de cabeza a los pies.<br>Me moleste con ellos y sin querer un fuego se prendió en mis manos, era de color esmeralda que hipnotizaba, pero en ese momento significaba que enserio estaba enojada.  
>Osito fue el primero de los dos que reacciono.<br>-¡YA VALIO!-grito asustado- ¡CORRER!  
>Y se escondió detrás de uno de los cómodos sillones que había en la biblioteca.<br>En cambio Suki me miro con su sonrisa inocente y me dijo:  
>-Será mejor que las apagues- y yo apague mis manos poco a poco las apague, ella sonrío- mucho mejor.<p>

Yo tome los libros que un poco se habían mojado por el agua, odiaba que Suki me recordara que con mi magia tenía que tener cierto control ya que tenía que tener cuidado ya que se había mezclado en todo mi ser no solo en mi alma sino también, en mis sentimientos, por esa razón tenía que tener un autocontrol bastante alto.

-Buenos días a que te desvelaste por buscar algo de ese niño…-me dijo Osito con seriedad-¿Verdad?  
>-Tal vez-le dije inocentemente con una tímida sonrisa, ya se había acostumbrado a los celos de mi Osito por no prestarle demasiada atención durante mucho tiempo, pero es que en serio quería saber si Marshall estaba bien.<br>Nunca me perdone el haberlo dejado solo, al menos quería saber si estaba bien y donde estaba viviendo.  
>-Creo que ya es hora de que te muestre este libro-Osito y yo la miramos y ella en sus manos tenía un libro de portada negra y de marco y letras rojas como la sangre decía: "LA NOCHOSFERA"-creí que sería gracioso ver la expresión de tu cara al no ver este libro.<br>-Suki –le dije con un suspiro- ¿Cómo tomaste este libro? Está en la sección de libros de los mundos oscuros.  
>-Arthur me dio el permiso…-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.<br>-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Que yo sepa Arthur no da los permisos para tomar esos libros así nomás-le pregunte.  
>-Tengo mis métodos-dijo Suki guiñándole un ojo Osito, el sonrío- vamos ábrelo.<br>Yo mire el libro y le dije:  
>-No creo que el libro de la Nochosfera me diga dónde está.<br>Ella suspiro y se sentó en el sillón donde se estaba escondiendo Osito que salió aliviado al ver que ya no estaba enojada.  
>-Creo que yo tengo que buscar para que veas lo que quieres saber al parecer- abrió el libro busco algo en el índice y luego de buscar entre las paginas dio con lo buscaba y me lo dio con la pagina abierta-toma y lee.<br>Lo tome y lo leí el capítulo 53 del libro, al parecer el penúltimo capítulo más reciente.  
>Y leí la frase que Suki marco del libro: "Le doy la bienvenida a mi único y mas consentido hijo heredero de la Nochosfera. ¡Les presento al ahora Rey de los Vampiros: Marshall Lee! ¡Mi hijo!"<br>-¡REY DE LOS VAMPIROS!-exclame cuando llegue a esta parte- eso solo significa que destrono a su padre y de alguna esta con su madre en la Nochosfera.  
>Suki y Osito me miraron y como si adivinaran mis intenciones dijeron al unísono.<br>-No- lo- hagas.  
>Yo les sonreí tiernamente, la decisión estaba tomada.<br>-Charlotte en serio no se que estés planeando pero sea lo que tenga que ver con esto-Suki suspiro me conocía demasiado bien para intentar hacerme desistir de mis planes-… yo te apoyare.  
>-Yo igual-dijo Osito abrazándome tiernamente-aunque sea por ese niño te ayudare a verlo.<br>Sonreí solo faltaba que Arthur me diera permiso para lo que planeaba hacer.

* * *

><p>-NO Y NO!-grito Arthur - ¡ya no insistas!<br>-P-pero…-le dije un tanto decepcionada, en verdad esperaba a que me apoyara-tu sabes como todos lo fatal que me sentí al abandonar un niño de 7 años y quisiera saber cómo esta…-el me miro serio, a sus 47 años eso ya se estaba volviendo costumbre- ¡vamos! Solo sé que está en la Nochosfera pero no se en que cual parte de ella y…  
>-Justamente por eso-me dijo Arthur sentándose en su trono y me miro- es la Nochosfera no se si sigue igual que cuando entre a los 15 años para salvar a un ciudadano que entro por error y además…-suspiro- ya no creo que ese niño que viste a los 7 años siga siendo niño.<br>-Se que ya no es niño…-le dije con e pero aquí era ver como crecían y morían sin poder hacer nada era la sensación más horrible de quedarse sola por toda la eternidad.  
>Y él sabia que mientras yo siguiera aquí, en este mundo, yo me seguiría sintiendo así.<br>Se levanto y me seco una lágrima, yo lo mire suplicante.

Suspiro y luego me sonrío dulcemente.  
>-Esta bien te ayudare-me dijo Arthur- pero no se que lograre.<br>Sonreí.  
>-Gracias…-le dije y él me sonrío un tanto sonrojado.<p>

* * *

><p>-Un poco de maquillaje aquí y…-me dijo Suki terminando de ponerme el lápiz labial- ¡GUUAALAA!-dijo triunfante y dio 2 pasos atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha-te ves hermosa Char.<br>Me mire al espejo, sonreí tímidamente ante mi reflejo, en serio, Suki se había superado así misma al darme un atuendo y maquillaje perfecto.  
>Estaba vestida con un bonito vestido blanco con un cinturón con hebilla negra al igual que el cinturón, tenia puesta encima una chaqueta negra, unas botas altas de tacón de aguja igualmente negras.<br>Y por supuesto mi collar de luna, uno nunca sabe si se puede necesitar un arma.  
>Suki me cambio el peinado primero me lo peino y corto en capas para después laceármelo, quedo bonito y tan suave.<br>Me maquillo como lo hacia mi amiga Scarlet, con la excepción de que ella no exageraba con el contenido, primero empezó con las sombras, me puso un blanco, luego gris, después negro y al final delineador negro  
>-Ojala pudiera cambiarte el color de los ojos…-yo la mire confundida-… es que así te confundirían con otra persona en caso de que en el futuro te descubrieran.<br>-Entiendo…-le dije pensativa y entonces le sonreí- eso no problema.  
>Con un movimiento de mano una luz color esmeralda salió de mi mano y con solo pasar por mis ojos cerrados hizo lo que tenía que hacer.<br>Cuando abrí mis ojos ya no eran de los de color castaño, sino, uno color miel, me los había aclarado con magia.  
>Suki sonrío.<br>-Ya estás lista-me dijo sonriente.  
>En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación y escuchamos las voces impacientes de de Osito y Gabriel.<br>-¿Ya estás?-preguntaba Osito.  
>-Arthur ya está listo en la biblioteca desde hace rato-decía Gabriel.<br>Suki suspiro y yo sonreí cuando dijo:  
>-Hombres…-luego abrió la puerta y les dijo-ya esta lista.<br>Cuando me vieron se quedaron los 2 embobados en serio estaban estupefactos.  
>Yo les sonreí.<br>-¡¿Qué esperan?!-los saco del trance el grito de Suki-¡vamos ya!

* * *

><p>En la biblioteca Arthur nos esperaba, con un libro en la mano y terminado de dibujar una carita feliz, en suelo había una caja de leche, pero no cualquier leche una de insecto.<br>-Ya esta lista-le dijo Suki.  
>Arthur se volteo a verme y casi se le cae el libro, estaba sorprendido de verme así, estaba terriblemente rojo, parecía más de 17 años con ese sonrojo y no de 47 que era su edad actual.<br>-Ehh…-balbuceo un poco, esto hizo que Osito, Suki y Gabriel ahogaran un par de risas-te ves linda Charlotte.  
>-Gracias-le dije como si nada- ¿ya está listo?<br>-Solo falta que digas las palabras para que funcioné.  
>Y me entrego el libro.<br>-¡Vamos dilo léelo ya!-me dijo emocionado Osito.  
>-Está bien – le dije y entonces fije la mirada en la carita feliz dibujada en la pared sin estante y empecé a leer:<p>

**_"maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum"_**

Entonces la pared se partió en 2 dando, dejando entrar primero fuego y luego apagarse para dar paso libre hacia la Nochosfera.  
>Todos estaban sorprendidos por cómo se abrió la pared incluso yo.<br>Solo Arthur miraba la entrada hacia la Nochosfera con seriedad.  
>Entonces me pare enfrente del portal voltee para sonreírles y tranquilizándolos un poco.<br>-Cuídate Charlottecita-me dijo un poco asustado Osito.  
>-Lo haré.-le dije con una sonrisa.<p>

-Recuerda siempre a un demonio parado en un lado de un camino cruzado desde ahí guíate por la música y encontraras el lugar indicado- me dijo Arthur antes de que yo entrara- regresa a las 3 a.m antes de que la entrada se cierre, no sabemos si podremos abrirlo de nuevo en el mismo lugar.  
>Asentí y entonces entre.<br>-Espero que nada malo te pase…-fue lo último que llegue a escuchar decir a Suki.

* * *

><p>Había caos por todos lados y una nube que con sus rayos destruía a sus habitantes o los convertía en pequeñísimos demonios.<br>Trague saliva y avance en donde 2 caminos se separaban y como dijo Arthur un demonio parado con los ojos abiertos de tanto vigilar a los que pasaban por ahí.  
>Me miro y me dijo lo que parecía que siempre les decía a todos:<br>-La fiesta está por allá…-con un dedo extendido hacia la derecha.  
>Yo agradecí en silencio y me guíe por el sonido de la música de un lugar que no estaba muy lejos.<p>

* * *

><p>Era un lugar enorme una casona abandonada y destruida o si a eso se le podía decir abandonada.<br>Estaba prendida de luces y se escuchaba "Obvious" a todo volumen y se notaba que había más de un mounstros ahí a dentro.  
>Alguien salió disparado de una de las ventanas de la gran casona, sonó el golpe que se dio, pero solo se río y sorpresivamente para mí me miro con una sonrisa y se carcajeo y levito hacia donde se había caído gritando:<br>-¡WWOOUU! ¡FIESTA!  
>-Debe estar ebrio…-susurre.<br>Suspire hondo y entre a ese lugar en busca de…

-¡AHORA CON USTEDES MARSHALL LEE!-grito un vampiro vestido de rapero-¡EL REY VAMPIRO! No sabía ni como era pero fue suficiente el grito del vampiro para levantar la vista hacia el improvisado escenario de la casona. Había pasado una hora sin que yo pudiera localizar a Marshall me sorprendí de lo cambiado que estaba. Su cabello azabache le había crecido bastante, parecía tener aproximadamente 18 años y parecía más alto que yo, sonreí al ver sus orejas seguían estando puntiagudas, aunque un poco más grandes de lo que yo recordaba.  
>Vestía unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta negra al igual que sus botas de motociclista, tenía puesta debajo de la chaqueta un polo blanco en cuello V.<br>Parecía otra persona y no el niño de 7 años que conocí una vez, había cambiado, pero no sabía hasta que punto. Lo que me llamo la atención fue la marca de la mordida en su cuello, que vi gracias a que lo alumbraron, ese lugar era oscuro y con demasiadas luces de colores que no dejaba distinguir bien a la gente. Solo sonrío mostrando sus colmillos y a choco los 5 con el vampiro que lo nombro. -¡GRACIAS POR LA INVITACION VIEJO!-grito Marshall para que todos los del lugar lo oyeran-¡QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA! Luego se retiro con unos fantasmas que aparentemente eran sus amigos la música reanudo su intensidad y la gente volvió a bailar, contonearse o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Yo seguí con la mirada a Marshall, que reía con los fantasmas, eran 3. Uno tenía otra cabeza sobre si mismo, el otro era grande y reía con la boca llena de comida y el ultimo contando su vida pasada entera.  
>Yo me senté en la barra no muy lejos de la mesa en donde ellos estaban sentados.<br>-Es un buen partido…-dijo una voz femenina, levante la mirada y vi a una camarera, una vampira para que negarlo, que servía en la barra-… pero no te lo recomiendo, créeme cada chica que intento seducirlo siempre se va con las manos vacías-yo la mire con los ojos llenos de sorpresa- está fuera del alcance de cualquier chica.  
>-Yo no vine a ligar…-le dije con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojada-… solo vine a pasar el rato en este lugar.<br>-Pues que seas bienvenida-me dijo sirviendo una cerveza a un demonio-si quieres que te sirva algo no dudes en pedírmelo.  
>-Gracias-le dije- pero por ahora no necesito nada.<br>Se retiro a servir a un grupito de mounstros que reían como locos.  
>Me quede pensando, si él rechaza a todas entonces pretende no enamorarse en serio.<br>-¡SON LAS 7:00 p.m! ¡YA SABEN QUE HORA ES!-grito el vampiro rapero, llamando la atención de todos, excepto la mía-¡HORA DEL CARAOKE!  
>Todos gritaron emocionados y yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, por eso desgraciadamente no me libre a tiempo de la luz que me apuntaba, me segué un momento y me percate que todos me aplaudían.<br>Yo estaba confundida, iba a preguntar qué pasaba hasta que el vampiro rapero volvió hablar:  
>-¡AQUÍ LA PRIMERA QUE VA A CANTAR LA CANCION "GO!"!-grito y yo padecí más de lo que ya estaba-¡VAMOS SUBE AL ESCENARIO PRECIOSA!<br>Me pararon a en centro del escenario junto a un micrófono, como deseaba desaparecer de ahí, el reflector me iluminaba y toda la gente había guardado silencio y estaban atentos a mis movimientos.  
>¡RAYOS! Hasta Marshall y sus compañeros me estaban poniendo atención.<br>Cerré los ojos y pensé "¿Qué hago?".  
>Entonces me acorde de Scarlet, ella era buena en estas cosas.<br>Entonces me acorde.  
>Scarlet fue ella quien me enseño a desenvolverme.<br>"Recuerda Charlotte respira hondo y métete en la canción" me solía decir.  
>-En 1…-respire hondo- 2…-y suspire- y… ¡3!<br>Comenzó la canción.

**_The night  
>Starts to show<br>Get dressed  
>Time to Go<br>Catch up  
>With the girls<br>It's time  
>Stop!<em>**

Empecé a moverme siguiendo la canción, metiéndome en la canción.

**_Gotta get my high hills on  
>Pass some lipstick play my song<br>This is taking us too long  
>Go!<br>Empezaron a moverse unos pocos.  
>Gotta go, go, go<br>The night's a child  
>Better know, know, know<br>We're going wild_**

Empecé a ponerle ritmo a mis pasos los músicos siguieron mis movimientos, sabía que conocer la canción me serviría algún día.

**_Time to show, show, show  
>What we can do<br>You don't know, know, know, know, know the truth  
>Gotta go ohh.<br>Gotta go ohh._**

La gente empezó a moverse más animada, los animaba.

**_Playing loud  
>Dancing<br>Always proud  
>Boy's stare<br>Hypnotized  
>Romance<br>Stop!_**

Sonreía ganándome más de una mirada de parte de los chicos, en serio como agradecí en mi corazón a ver aprendido a desenvolverme, gracias Scarlet.

**_They come close and we say no  
>Without us it's just a blow<br>This is our own private show  
>Go!<em>**

La gente ya empezaba a moverse, sentí la mirada de alguien, bastante fija en mí.

**_Gotta go, go, go  
>The night's a child<br>Better know, know, know  
>We're going wild<br>Time to show, show, show  
>What we can do<br>You don't know, know, know, know, know the truth  
>Gotta go ohh.<br>_**

Era…

**_You should know  
>You should know<br>You better come with us if you want to  
>If you want to<br>Go!_**

Todos empezaron a cantar el coro conmigo.  
>Era Marshall el que me miraba sus amigos fantasmas se había levantado y estaban bailando a lo loco.<p>

**_Gotta go, go, go  
>The night's a child<br>Better know, know, know  
>We're going wild<br>Time to show, show, show  
>What we can do<br>You don't know, know, know, know, know the truth_**

Le sonreí como si nada, pero sin parar de cantar.

**_Gotta go, go, go  
>The night's a child<br>Better know, know, know  
>We're going wild<br>Time to show, show, show  
>What we can do<br>You don't know, know, know, know, know the truth  
>Gotta go oh<em>**

Volvieron a cantar todos conmigo, animando más el ambiente.  
>El me sonrío.<p>

**_Gotta go, go, go  
>The night's a child<br>Better know, know, know  
>We're going wild<br>Time to show, show, show  
>What we can do<br>You don't know, know, know, know, know the truth  
>Gotta go ohh.<br>Stop!_**

Acabe con una sonrisa y todos prorrumpieron en aplausos.  
>-¡EH AQUÍ A LA PRIMERA DE LA NOCHE!-dijo el rapero y me dijo-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?<br>-Char…-lo pensé mejor- Charlie.  
>-¡UN APLAUSO PARA CHARLIE!<br>Todos aplaudieron fuerte, yo sonreí y una reverencia y me baje del escenario hacia la barra.  
>La camarera estaba sorprendida por mi actuación.<br>La música volvió a sonar, "When Can I See You Again", la gente que se habían sentado empezaron a bailar y a sacar a bailar a las chicas o chicos, como venga al caso.  
>-Ahora si quiero algo-le dije a la vampiresa-tengo bastante sed, dame un jugo de piña bien frío.<br>-Como digas señorita-me dijo con una amigable sonrisa y fue por la bebida.  
>Me di cuenta de que todos bailaban muy animados y también que me gane más de una mirada de parte de los vampiros.<br>Me miraban de una manera que me incomodaba inmensamente.  
>-Aquí tiene-me dijo dándome una copa- es gratis para que las que hacen que todo el gentío se ponga bailar.<br>-Gracias-le dije y tome un buen trago, claro que Suki ya sabía que tomaría algo así que me puso un labial que no se quita y dura hasta el día siguiente.  
>Me sentí aliviada, aunque note que tenía alcohol.<br>En ese momento empezaba a sonar "She's so Gone Full" tuve ganas de bailar.  
>Me pare y camine hacia la pista de baile y empecé a bailar metiéndome en la canción, me sentía tan libre que por un momento me había olvidado de porque estaba ahí y solo me divertí hasta que sentí a alguien casi al lado mío.<br>-Hola Charlie-me gire y vi que era más ni nada menos que el "Rey Vampiro" que me miraba con interés- ¿me permites bailar contigo?  
>Yo seguí bailando quise ignorarlo y solo le dije sin parar de bailar.<br>-Ni muerta su alteza-el solo se río y solo me cogió de la cintura pegándome un poco a él- ¿no sabes que es el espacio personal?-le dije un poco molesta.  
>-Nop linda-me dijo descaradamente.<br>Ni modo, para bien o para mal baile con él casi toda la canción.  
>Quisiera decirles que me fastidio que él hubiera conseguido bailar conmigo, pero estaría mintiendo porque si me divertí, me reí y baile aunque eso si mas separada de él.<br>Tiene que aprender que no estoy interesada en esa clase de cosas.  
>Empezó la canción "So Close" cantada por una zombi que aunque muerta tenía buen ritmo.<br>-Y bien preciosa…-me dijo llamando mi atención- nunca te vi por aquí ¿de dónde eres?  
>-Me temo que esa es información privilegiada.-le dije con una sonrisa, él también sonrío pero insistió con el tema.<br>-¿Privilegiada?-soltó una encantadora risa, aun me avergüenzo de solo recodarlo, porque me sonroje- ¿acaso vienes de arriba?  
>-Depende tierra o cielo-le dije en broma-solo te diré que no es tan malo ese lugar.<br>El me sonrío y seguimos bailando con una sonrisa cada uno.  
>-¡LAS 12 A.M AMIGOS!-grito de repente el rapero- hora de ponernos románticos-dijo haciéndole una señal al Dj para que comenzara.<br>Todos empezaron a ponerse en pareja y bailaron al son de la canción "As You Turn Away"

**_Standing face to face  
>Wrapped in your embrace<br>Don't wanna let you go  
>But you're already gone<em>**

Marshall me miro y me dio la mano.  
>-¿Quieres bailar esta pieza?-me dijo galante.<br>-Em…-vacilé-no sé bailar… este bueno…  
>-Tranquila-me dijo Marshall rodeando mi cintura, me sonroje-solo sígueme.<br>Asentí y empezamos a bailar.

**_Now you kiss my cheek  
>Soft and bittersweet<br>I can read it in your eyes  
>Baby this is our goodbye<em>**

Sentí que estaba demasiado cerca, tal vez era porque me apretaba demasiado.  
>Otra voz, de hombre, acompaño a la zombi.<p>

**_Nothing more to say  
>Nothing left to break<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Hoping you might stay<em>**

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho para no verlo a la cara.  
>La música asubio de intensidad.<p>

**_Nothing more to give  
>Nothing left to take<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>As you turn away_**

Enserio me sentía terriblemente roja.

**_Let go of my hand  
>So I can feel again<br>Nothing's going to hurt as much  
>As that final Couch<em>**

El apoyo su cabeza contra la mía y terminamos abrazados.  
>El con sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodeándole su cuello.<p>

**_No we can't be friends  
>Cause I couldn't take seeing you<br>And knowing where we've been  
>I hope you understand<em>**

Sentí que empezaba hacer más calor.

**_Nothing more to say  
>Nothing left to break<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Hoping you might stay<em>**

En serio quería pensar que era por la gente a nuestro alrededor.

**_Nothing more to give  
>Nothing left to take<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>As you turn away_**

Era una sensación extraña pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar.  
>Cerré los ojos.<p>

**_One step my heart is breaking  
>One more my hands are shaking<br>The door is closing  
>And I just can't change it<em>**

Marshall con una mano, me tomo de la barbilla y alzo mi cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, nuestros ojos se encontraron y entonces volvió a poner su mano en mi cintura.  
>Canto esa parte la zombi.<p>

**_Nothing more to say  
>Nothing left to break<em>**

Me sentí rara, pero no aparte mirara y Marshall tampoco lo hizo.  
>Volvieron a cantar las dos voces.<p>

**_Nothing more to give  
>Nothing left to take<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>As you turn away_**

El me sonrío, yo me ruborice y le sonreí tímidamente.  
>Se acerco un poco, lo suficiente como para rozar mi nariz.<br>Me tense, pero cerré los ojos, sin percatarme de lo que iba hacer.

**_As you turn away_**

**_As you turn away..._**

Estuve casi por hacerlo cuando sentí frío y una mirada horrible se puso sobre mí.  
>La sentí tan fría que abrí los ojos y me separe de Marshall.<br>Justo antes de que me besara, me miro confundido.  
>Miro a mí alrededor y vi un par de ojos en el balcón, tuve un mal presentimiento.<br>-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto aun confundido por mi repentina reacción.  
>-Yo…-le dije mirándolo.<br>En eso el rapero hablo interrumpiéndome:  
>-¡SON LAS 2:35 A.M! ¡Ahora un poco de "Heartbeat"!<br>-¡Ay no!-me exalte Marshall me miro extrañado-me tuve que ir hace rato…-mire a Marshall- …Em lo siento pero-volví a mirar a donde estaban los ojos pero ya no estaban, presentí que algo malo iba a pasar- me tengo que ir fue un gusto conocerte.  
>Y salí flotando entre la multitud.<br>-Charlie…-dijo Marshall-¡espera!  
>Floto intentando alcanzarme.<br>Yo me apresure mezclándome por entre la gente lo hice de tal manera que Marshall me perdió de vista.  
>-¡Charlie!-oí gritar pero ya estaba bastante lejos para alcanzarme y no pude oír lo que dijo cuando salí del lugar- espero volverte a ver.<p>

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera empecé a correr, tenía que llegar al mismo lugar por donde entre para poder salir.<br>Tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando pase junto al demonio este ya estaba tirado al suelo dormido o muerto.  
>Sentí un escalofrío atravesarme y todo se oscurecía mas, por un segundo escuche una carcajada, algo se había liberado, y se dirigía hacia la…<br>-Oh no…-dije entonces flote lo más rápido hasta llegar a la entrada hacia la Nochosfera.  
>Se estaban desintegrando y entre antes de que se consumiera por completo.<br>Caí al suelo y vi como se cerraba la pared se cerraba dejando un humo que se evaporo.  
>Suspire aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo.<br>-Adiós…-susurre me levante y me arregle el vestido.

* * *

><p>Vi por todos lados y no había nadie en la biblioteca, pero aun sequía prendida.<br>"Deben estar descansando" pensé.  
>-¡AYUDENME!-oí que Arthur gritaba desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda-¡NO!¡DEJAME!<br>Agarre mi collar de luna que rápidamente se convirtió en la espada de luna, rápidamente me dirigí a donde había escuchado el grito.  
>Estaba fuera del palacio y cuando en la entrad a me encontré con Osito que estaba en posición fetal, parecía que había visto a la mismísima muerte.<br>Me detuve y me agache para abrazarlo e intentar calmarlo.  
>-Osito…-le dije dulcemente con la espada a mi lado, le acariciaba su cabeza cuidadosamente, el se voltio y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando-¿Qué te paso?-le dije preocupada.<br>-¡Charlotte debes detenerlo!-me dijo con su voz chillona, que sonaba más desesperada, agarrándome de los hombros-¡Arthur está en peligro!  
>Lo cargue en mi espalda y salí a fuera pero cuando llegue vi a la cosa más horrible que vi en mi en toda mi existencia.<br>Era una cosa negra de ojos rojos que transmitían miedo, eran los mismos que me miraban en la fiesta, era más alto que 5 hombres tenia tentáculos 6 en total que le salían por la espalda y unas horribles garras manchadas de sangre…  
>En el suelo a su alcance estaba Arthur que respiraba con dificultad.<br>Estaba Suki abrazada de Kenshi que miraba con odio al mounstros y Kage intentando consolarla, los demás ciudadanos estaban ahí sin poder hacer nada, la mayoría lloraba.  
>El mounstros me vio y me sonrío tan macabramente al ver que tenía mi espada luna.<br>-Al fin…-dijo con una voz sombría- después de tanto tiempo-me miro y dijo las palabras que me perseguirían por siempre- gracias a ti –se me acerco amenazadoramente, retrocedí- condenaste a este mundo a una batalla que empezó hace 4000 años.  
>Y se levanto mostrando su altura, Osito puso su cabeza en mi espalda temblando de miedo, y como se acerco se elevo al cielo y desapareció entre la oscuridad.<br>-¿Qué paso?-pregunte temblando aun por haber estado cerca de ese mounstro.  
>Osito se bajo y me señalo a Arthur, padecí.<br>-No…-susurre-¡NO ARTHRU!  
>Me acerque en donde estaba Arthur, puse su cabeza en mis rodillas, estaba frío.<br>Tenía una grave herida en el pecho justo en el corazón, respiraba con dificultad.  
>-¡ARTHUR!-le grite-¡por favor no te mueras!-empezaron a caer lagrimas de mis ojos-¡por favor!<br>-Char-lotte…-abrí los ojos al escuchar que Arthur hablaba débilmente-…no llores todo estará bien… -tosió un poco de sangre y me miro con dificultad me limpio una lagrima- no llores…  
>-Esto mi culpa…-le dije llorando amargamente.<br>-No…-dijo débilmente- no es… tu culpa-yo lo mire con lagrimas en mis ojos-…no quiero que creas que esto es tu culpa porque no lo es-tosió otro poco-…pero hay algo que quiero que sepas antes de… -yo lo mire- irme…  
>-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte aun llorando.<br>-Que desde que te conocí me enamore de ti pero nunca te lo…dije porque sabía que tu corazón estaba lastimado-me sorprendí de su declaración, prosiguió-… y por favor hazme una promesa…  
>-Lo que quieras solo pídemelo-le dije sin parar de llorar.<br>-Cuídalos…-me dijo Arthur mientras su vida se iba apagando-…cuida a mi reino, quiero que seas la nueva gobernante, por favor…  
>-Te lo prometo…-le dije con un hilo de voz.<br>-Gracias Charlotte…-dijo con sus últimas fuerzas-…gracias.  
>Cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos más, llore grité su nombre varias veces, para que regresara.<br>Pero le toco su tiempo…  
>Arthur…<br>Se había ido…  
>Se había ido…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>guardemos un minuto de silencio para Arthur el príncipe del Reino Corazón...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡ya suficiente tiempo! =)**

**yendo al grano**

**¡NO SABEN CUANTOS PROBLEMAS ME DIO!**

**se me borraba la historia y tenia que volver a empezarla pero... ¡al fin la termine!**

**lean y disgusten!**

**=)**

**P.D: la muerte de Arthur me dolió pero necesitaba que muriera mas adelante sabrán porque.**

**y tambien! las canciones mencionadas ¡no son mías!**


	15. Chapter 15: Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

_¿Quién fue?  
>¿Qué le arrebato la vida a una persona inocente?<br>¿Quién fue?  
>¿Qué dejo a este reino sin su príncipe?<br>Sin Arthur..._

Darksome mejor conocido como El señor Oscuro...  
>Muchos saben de él, porque fue el que comenzó con la guerra más conocida en todo el mundo y sus dimensiones.<br>La Guerra de los Champiñones.  
>Que como todos saben cambio por completo este mundo.<br>Darksome fue el que dirigió las tropas de los mounstros, vampiros y todo aquel ser mágico que se revelaban contra los humanos.  
>Se apodero de gran parte del mundo humano sometiéndolo a su propia voluntad.<br>Alto temible, le sobresalía de su espalda unos tentáculos, de colmillos afilados y más grandes que las de un vampiro y su mirada era siniestra de color de la sangre.  
>Sus poderes eran lo que todos temían más de él.<br>Los envenenaba con sus tentáculos, se apoderaba de su corazón y sus acciones y cuando más sufría mas se dejaba de ser la persona que era, hasta que se interior que quedaba tan negro como sus corazón y se reflejaba por fuera el cambio que les daba.  
>Era una de sus maneras de obligarlos a hacer lo que el mandaba.<br>Y si lo desafiabas y le enfrentabas, te atravesaba con sus grandes garras te veía retorcerte de dolor o luchar por salir y en medió de tu agonía te absorbía toda tu energía hasta que no quedara nada…  
>Nada ni siquiera el cuerpo.<br>Era su manera de tener más poder y en esa guerra no fue una excepción.  
>Los dirigió y los obligo a los humanos a defenderse, lo que los llevo a usar esa bomba que arruino todo.<br>Pero solo una persona pudo hacerle frente cuando todo iba perderse.  
>Lo llaman El señor de la Luz con una ayuda muy especial vencieron a Darksome pero antes de poder encerrarlo necesitaba reponer algo de este mundo.<br>Así que con el permiso de Consejo del Otro Lado abrió una brecha entre este mundo y lo dividió en dos dimensiones y en cada una de ellas puso a los dos últimos humanos para separarlos.  
>En esa brecha con la ayuda de la hechicera La Hermosa, fue encerrado en lo profundo y más oscuro de la Nochosfera.<br>Y así completo el hechizo y cerró las dimensiones, pero algo salió mal.  
>El hechizo que hizo necesitaba de toda su energía mental y vital.<br>No resistió y sabiendo que no sobreviviera por mucho tiempo creo las 4 espadas: el sol, la luna (que dividió en dos partes: los dos lados de la luna), la estrella y por último el rayo.  
>Pero necesitaba las espadas una energía pura para que terminaran de crearse, entonces les dio un corazón puro, su fuente de poder.<br>Y se las entrego a los que lo ayudaron a vencer a Darksome y los llamo "Guardians of Swords".  
>Nadie sabe que paso después con El señor de la Luz.<br>Pero al no ser completado el hechizo dejo una grieta abierta en la Nochosfera de Aaa y poco a poco Darksome con toda su fuerza logro liberarse en solo unos días después cuando todo cambio, al no poder encontrar modo de escapar de la Nochosfera, tuvo que cambiar de planes.  
>Tuvo que esperar hasta un mortal o mejor dicho inmortal que abriera la salida de la Nochosfera y cuando eso pasó...<br>Fue liberado y ahora se prepara para ese día...  
>Pero hasta ese día necesita recuperar el poder que perdió y apoderarse de las espadas para destruir a los "Guardians of Swords".<br>Pero lo más importante era encontrar a la fuente de poder y corromperla para usarla a su voluntad.  
>-<strong><em>No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve los encontrare y pagaran por lo que me han hecho<br>lo pagaran..._**

* * *

><p><strong>este fue el ultimo capitulo en el Arthur apareció, ya no volverá (¡EN SERIO ME DOLIÓ MATARLO! = () y de las espadas ...<strong>

**sip! son de cuatro! =)**

**ya sabrán quienes serán los portadores, a su debido tiempo **

**PD: je je mencione la "Guerra de lo Champiniones".**


	16. Chapter 16: Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

_Un gran poder  
>Requiere de una gran responsabilidad<em>

* * *

><p>-Arthur…-suspire melancólicamente<br>Había pasado 2 días después de lo ocurrido en el Reino Corazón, todos estaban triste después de eso, Suki se volvió más callada aparte de mi creo que éramos las mas chocadas por lo de Arthur al igual que Osito.  
>Kenshi y Kage no sabían cómo consolarla cuando recordaba los momentos que había vivido con Arthur.<br>-Era como mi hermano mayor…- terminaba de decir y después de un silencio rompía en llanto.  
>La entiendo ella fue la que me contó que conoció a Arthur cuando apenas el era un bebe y que después de eso se convirtió en "hermano mayor" al crecer, entiendo el dolor de haber perdido a alguien sabiendo que ya nunca más lo veras.<br>Lo que más me sorprende de ella es que después de todo no me echa la culpa por la muerte de Arthur.  
>Ojala yo también pudiera hacerlo.<br>Cuando vi que lentamente su ataúd era enterrado por sus súbditos que tristes le daban la despedida, me sentí culpable.  
>Me odie, aunque Arthur me haya dicho en su lecho de muerte que no era mi culpa, era algo que difícilmente me iba a perdonar.<br>Y había aceptado una gran responsabilidad y yo no iba a romper esa promesa.  
>Pero ahora solo quería estar sola y pensar.<br>Solo eso…  
>Estar sola…<br>Y pensar…

* * *

><p>Flotaba por los jardines ya era de noche, las 12:00 p.m, pero me daba igual.<br>Por ahora todo me daba igual.  
>Sentía la misma pena y rabia, la pena por ver morir a Arthur en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada y rabia de saber que pude haberlo evitado.<br>-¡SOY UNA TONTA!-grite, ya había llegado al centro del jardín, por lo tanto nadie me oyó, ya estaban dormidos supongo yo-gracias a mi Arthur esta muerto…  
>-No es tu culpa Charlotte-escuche que una voz masculina me respondía-nunca lo fue…<br>Pude reconocer esa voz…  
>Era de<br>Era de…  
>Arthur!<br>-Arthur!-grite y me abalance y lo abrace fuertemente, que casi hago que se caiga-en verdad lo siento!-empecé a llorar.  
>-No hay nada que perdonar-me dijo Arthur dulcemente acariciando mis cabellos.<br>Mi cara rozo su pecho, intentando oír los latidos de su corazón para asegurarme de que en verdad Arthur estaba conmigo…  
>Pero no pude escuchar nada…<br>-Arthur… estas-le dije mientras unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.  
>El solo me sonrío.<br>-Si Charlotte-me dijo, me separe de el, estaba vestido como la primera vez que lo vi, con una sudadera de manga corta, unos pantalones rayados y unas zapatillas todo en rojo.  
>-P-pero creí que irías al otro lado…-le dije sin poder creer aun que estuviera aquí.<br>-Si fui pero regrese porque aun tengo un asunto pendiente-me dijo y me miro a los ojos-tu.  
>-¿Yo?-dije, recordando que se me declaro antes de morir-¿en verdad …yo te…<br>-Si-me dijo Arthur con una sonrisa inocente y levemente sonrojado-no te lo dije porque sabía que habías pasado por un mal momento y espere-el bajo la mirada y suspiro-pero espere demasiado, debí adivinar que no sería yo quien te ayudaría a superarlo, además… soy muy grande ahora.  
>Asentí.<br>Arthur volvió a sonreír.  
>-Pero no vine solo por eso-me dijo tomando mi mano-quiero mostrarte algo…-diciendo esto nos adentramos mas en el jardín.<p>

* * *

><p>Me deje conducir por Arthur hasta llegar a una puerta pequeña escondida que nunca había visto, Arthur la abrió y me hizo un ademán para pasar primero.<br>Entro el después y cerró la puerta, cuando me di vuelta me sorprendí de lo que veía.  
>Eran árboles grandes que cubrían el cielo con sus hojas pero lo impresionante eran el tipo de árboles que eran…<br>Eran diferentes a los que había visto antes…  
>Sus troncos eran de color negro y sus rasgos brillaban con una bonita luz celeste que brillaba, como dibujando cada parte del árbol y sus hojas parecían estrellas brillaban con una luz celeste y blanco que si lo mirabas tan atentamente te podías quedar embobado, parecía el espacio, otro universo en césped también era igualmente los arbustos, parecía que cantaban, ¡SI! Cantaban con ayuda del viento una melodía armoniosa y que me llenaba de paz.<br>Alrededor caían las hojas de los árboles como estrellas era hermoso y mágico.  
>-¿Te gusta?-me pregunto Arthur con una sonrisa.<br>-Si…-le dije-¿Qué es este lugar?  
>-Se llama "El Jardín de los Sueños"-me dijo acariciando la corteza de un tronco-lo descubrió mi padre hace ya bastante tiempo es un secreto de familia-me miro- pero creo que ahora te corresponde saberlo.<br>Yo lo mire en verdad, no sabía que estaba asustada por tener que hacerme cargo de todo un reino si apenas puedo conmigo.  
>-Se que no estás segura-me dijo Arthur y camino en donde los árboles se abrían paso-¿quieres ver el centro de este jardín?<br>Asentí.  
>Caminamos pasaba mis manos por las mágicas estrellas que me arrullaba con su música.<br>-Sabes-me dijo Arthur mientras caminábamos- venia a este lugar para buscar paz o desaparecerme un momento para estar tranquilo y pensar- me sonrío- recordaba que mi padre me dijo que estos árboles además de ser hermosos de alguna manera te cumplían tu deseo mas anhelado, siempre de cualquier forma se cumplía, pero tenía que ser sincero y de corazón-paro frente al árbol más grande del los demás, más hermoso y más brillante era tan grande como una mansión tan vez más grande, en el centro de su tronco había un hoyo y ahí estaba una estrella grande brillante y hermosa y con solo ver sus brillantes raíces se conectaba con el árbol y todo el jardín, sus hojas eran bastantes era bello- este árbol es el corazón de este jardín, sin él, el jardín y sus alrededores morirían y desaparecerían para siempre, por eso hay que cuidarlo de una manera especial-me miro- es un secreto muy especial solo quiero que lo sepas tu…-miro el árbol-y la persona que anhela tu corazón-suspiro y me miro a los ojos-Charlotte ¿quieres entre en sus interior?  
>Asentí en silencio y entramos a la copa del árbol.<br>Era grande parecía que solo había estrellas dentro en vez de ramas y parecía otro jardín no enorme pero lo suficiente para 100 personas, era como estar entre hermosas estrellas brillantes que flotaban alrededor.  
>Nos quedamos en silencio, solo la hermosa melodía se escuchaba en ese lugar.<br>-Charlotte-me dijo Arthur- tengo que regresar…  
>Yo me puse triste.<br>-Por favor…-le rogué- no te vayas.  
>-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver-me dijo Arthur dulcemente acariciando mi cabello y poniéndome un mechón detrás de la oreja- una y otra vez…<br>Lo abrace, el me abrazo un tanto sonrojado.  
>-Solo una cosa te pido-me dijo en un susurro combinando sus vos con la dulce melodía que de repente se había vuelto más triste- Cuida a mi reino.<br>Sonreí.  
>-Te lo prometo Arthur-le dije en voz baja- te prometo que me hare cargo del reino.<br>El sonrío por última vez y nos quedamos abrazados hasta que tuvo que irse.  
>Cuando lo hizo se volteo a verme por última vez con una sonrisa para darme animo, siempre con una sonrisa, yo también le sonreí dulcemente.<br>Y se fue.  
>-Adiós Arthur…-le dije antes de que desapareciera y ya no lo pudiera ver- nos volveremos a ver una y otra vez…<p>

* * *

><p>Había pasado dos semanas después de eso.<br>Todos empezaron a aceptar la muerte de Arthur y con alegría recordaban los tiempos en los que Arthur vivía.  
>Y así al igual que Suki y yo, volvimos a sonreír.<br>Como recordaran yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, me convertí en la nueva soberana del Reino Corazón.  
>Fue una ceremonia bastante seria y elegante, y para serles sincera tenía miedo de que no me quisieran como soberana, pero al final me sorprendí lo bien que me recibieron ese día.<br>En verdad amo a esa gente que no guarda rencor en sus corazones y que durante ese tiempo pudo aceptarme como su princesa.  
>Aun recuerdo ese grandioso día…<p>

**…**

-¡DESPIERTA DESPIETA!-escuche la voz emocionada de Suki que saltaba encima de mí con su singular vestido de mei-¡HOY ES EL DIA! ¡HOY ES EL DIA!  
>Yo le sonreí, después de dormir bien solo podía esperarme el gran día que Cupido dijo que llegaría.<br>El día de mi coronación.  
>Me levanto con una fuerza de mil personas y me llevo a desayunar rápido y corriendo.<br>En serio estaba emocionada, desde que supero lo Arthur no ha hablado de otra cosa que en la coronación, del vestido que me haría, del banquete, de la fiesta hasta Osito estaba igual de emocionado.  
>Llegamos a comedor, donde estaban Osito, Cupido, Kenshi y Kage Neno y mi desayuno que consistía en: unos waffles con miel, unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa, yogurt de vainilla francesa y un jugo de naranja.<br>-¿Es para mí?-le pregunte asombrada, bueno era mucho y no me quejo, lo bueno de estar muerta es que aunque comas medio mundo no engordas, ella asintió mientras preparaba para el resto- no tenias que molestarte.  
>-No es nada-me dijo terminando de preparar el desayuno a Kenshi y Kage Neno- princesa.<br>-Aun no…-empecé pero Osito me interrumpió, metiendo un pedazo de waffle con miel.  
>-Cierra esa boquita y come-me dijo con ansiedad.<br>-¿No vas a comer?-le pregunte mientras comía los Waffles con miel.  
>-¡Estás loca!-me grito Osito y luego dijo emocionado- ¡HABRA BANQUETE Y QUIERO COMER HASTA DONDE ME DE!<br>Suki le sirvió un pie de manzana a Kage y a Kenshi.  
>-¡ALELUYA!-dijo Kage al ver el pie de manzana en su poder- al ataque-y empezó a comer.<br>Kenshi miraba con ternura a Suki, se alegraba infinitamente de que hubiera vuelto hacer la misma.  
>Yo sonreí al ver que Suki no se daba cuenta de lo que significaba eso, ñe algún día lo sabrá, sonreí y fui acabando mis waffles.<p>

* * *

><p>Suki me llevo al probador con los ojos vendados, quería mostrarme el vestido antes de ponérmelo para la ceremonia.<br>-Ya puedes verlo-me dijo Suki mientras me retiraba la venda-¿Qué opinas?  
>Vi ante mí un hermoso vestido vintage de color blanco con un brillante lazo rojo con un gran y bonito lazo a la espalda donde se seguía viendo lo elaborado que estaba. ¡ESTABA FABULOSO!<br>-Ay Suki no se qué decir-fue lo único que le pude decir- ¡esta bellísimo!  
>-Solo diré que serás la primera princesa más hermosa de la tierra de Aaa-me dijo Suki orgullosa de que gustara.<br>Yo la abrace como a una hermana pequeña.  
>-Gracias-le dije.<br>-Pero si aun no acabo-me dijo Suki separándose y sonriéndome me dijo con entusiasmo- ¡a arreglarte para la Coronación!  
>Hicimos mil malabares pero al final Suki hizo un gran trabajo conmigo.<br>-¡Ya es hora!-nos dijo Osito desde el pasillo.  
>-¡Ya vamos!-dijo Suki- ¿Lista princesa?<br>Suspire reuniendo mis fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
>Aceptar un reino para protegerlo.<br>-Lista-le dije y salimos al gran salón del palacio donde comenzaría la Coronación.

* * *

><p>-¡Y EH AQUÍ A NUESTRA NUEVA SOBERANA!-dijo el maestro de ceremonias-¡CHARLOTTE USHER! ¡NUESTRA NUEVA PRINCESA!<br>Todo el reino aplaudió con alegría y jubilo al verme entrar, yo sonreí con timidez al acercarme al trono donde un hombre del Consejo Real me esperaba con una corona, no como la de Arthur sino una diferente.  
>"Lo hicieron para mi" pensé.<br>Al llegar comenzó el hombre hablar:  
>-Aquí ante nosotros-comenzó- está el nuevo futuro de este reino, la aprendiza más querida de nuestro amado gobernante Arthur "el príncipe del amor", que le concedió su bendición para gobernar a este reino con sabiduría y amor-luego me dijo- ¿juras que en todo momento te comprometerás a las reglas del reino y comprenderás nuestros sentimientos, promesas, deseos y esperanzas?<br>-Lo juro-le dije seria y nerviosa a la vez consciente de lo que iba hacer.  
>-Entonces es un gran honor coronarla como la nueva soberana del Reino Corazón-dijo y entonces me arrodille y me coloco la corona en mi cabeza, esta empezó a brillar y un aura me rodeo era fuego pero no dañaba se sentía bien era indescriptible la sensación pero lo que les diré es que fue la mejor experiencia de mi existencia- ¡ARRODILLAOS A LA NUESTRA PRINCESA!<br>Me pare y vi a todo los del reino arrodillado y mostrando respeto a su nueva soberana, me sentí alagada.  
>-Siente en su trono su alteza-me dijo el presentador con respeto y una enorme sonrisa.<br>Vacile pero cuando me senté todos aplaudieron, eso me hizo muy feliz.  
>Sonreí.<p>

* * *

><p>Como dije hubo una celebración por mi Coronación y un banquete, en cual Osito ataco la comida como si no hubiera mañana y con razón estaba deliciosa digno de un rey.<br>Todos bailaron, celebraron y comieron.  
>Al final fui a mi nueva habitación, había sido antes de Arthur pero esta gente supo cómo ponerla en un estilo mejor para una princesa, yo les dije que no sería necesario, pero al ver que ya habían puesto todas mis cosas hasta mi collar de luna bueno solo les di las gracias.<br>El cuarto era 4 veces más grande que el mío pero lo habían decorado de la misma forma para que me sintiera cómoda: una gran cama mucho más grande de la que antes tenía, tenía un cuarto de baño gigante, un vestidor enorme y un tocador parecido al que tuve en cuando aún estaba en Muertologia, un motón de muebles 6 en total con una alfombra preciosa que tapaba todo el piso.  
>Y tenía mis propios estantes para los libros que yo leía normalmente, un escritorio con todo lo necesario y un sillón aparte.<br>Pero lo que más me gusto fue la vista desde mi alcoba, tenía 3 ventanas que eran solo la mitad de grandes como las que tenía la biblioteca, con cortinas de color rojo con improvisados y lindos dibujos.  
>Desde mi alcoba tenía una vista del todo el reino y además mas allá, pasando el jardín que comunicaba a este reino veía el amanecer.<br>Bostece y sonreí.  
>-Gracias por todo Arthur-susurre.<p>

**…**

Desde ese día las cosas fueron diferentes, me convertí en la primera y creo que única princesa de Aaa.  
>Muchas cosas cambiaron, aunque tenía mis dudas de cómo le haría cuando naciera la ultima humana, tenía la certeza de que ya sabría arreglármelas.<br>Ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad.  
>Un reino que cuidar.<br>Y no les iba a fallar.

* * *

><p><strong>ejem<strong>

**¡AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP. 14!**

**este fue el ultimo adios de Arthur =(**

**¡A CHARLOTTE LA HICE LA PRIMERA Y UNICA PRINCESA DE Aaa! **

**pero lo que sigue desatara nuevos misterios =)**

**¡uy! sera emocionante =D**

**P.D: este en el capitulo 12 hubo un ligero error, cuando les dije que ese iba a ser el ultimo capitulo en el que había de aparecer Arthur ya por ultima vez, bueno eso es todo XP**


	17. Chapter 17: Capitulo 15 (parte 1)

**CAPITULO 15**

**La guerra: parte 1**

_Ven y escucha_

_Hay voces…_

_Voces de guerra_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Suki POV'S)<strong>_

-_Suki…_ -escuche que me llamaban, era una voz masculina pero se notaba por el tono que era de un hombre mayor-_despierta, que no tengo mucho tiempo…_

-_¿Eh?_-dije y entonces abrí los ojos y me encontraba en un lugar muy iluminado, la verdad cuando abrí los ojos, parecía que estaba en un lugar en blanco-_¿d-donde_ _estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?_-pregunte a ese extraño hombre que estaba vestido con una gran gargabina negra que no me permitía ver su cara, tampoco podía ver su cabellera pues estaba cubierta por un sombrero de copa, de color negra y tenía también puesto unas botas negras con hebillas.

-_Se que tienes muchas preguntas a las que dar respuesta_…-me dijo ese extraño hombre- _pero solo vine a ayudarte.__  
><em>  
>-<em>¿Ayudarme?<em>-le pregunte.

-_Toma este libro y estrágaselo a ella…_-me dijo dándome un libro envuelto en una manta de color blanco y envuelto en un lazo de color dorado-_… no dejes que caiga en manos equivocadas, se que lo harás-me dijo con una sonrisa que apenas pude ver_- adiós Suki.

Entonces empezó a irse por el blanco lugar a una dirección desconocida.

-_¡Espera!_-le dije y él se volteo, en ese momento pude apreciar el color de sus ojos, un color esmeralda bien bonito- _¿Por qué me ayudas?_

-_Porque falta poco…_-me dijo con una expresión seria- _falta muy poco para lo que viene…__  
><em>  
>-<em>¿Qué viene?<em>-le pregunte confundida.

-_El…_-me quede helada, entonces empezó a desaparecer mientras hablaba- _falta poco falta muy poco…_-alzo su mirada y me miro a los ojos- _evitaras lo irreparable y una decisión difícil se tomara, para luego renunciar a todo lo que ya conoces, para volverte a encontrar_-su mirada empezaba a desaparecer- _este libro les ayudara… para lo que viene.__  
><em>  
>Entonces dejo de escuchar su voz, todo se ilumina y después…<p>

Me despierto

_**(fin de Suki POV'S)**_

* * *

><p>Me levante sobresaltada por el sueño pero me doy cuenta que aun sigo en mi cuarto y en pijama sobre la cama, suspire.<p>

Sin embargo, sentí que fue tan real, me levante de la cama y al hacerlo siento que se cayó algo al suelo.

Miro hacia abajo y entonces, veo el libro, el libro que ese hombre me dio en ese sueño, lo tomo en mis manos aun petrificada de tenerlo otra vez en mis manos. Dudando de que fuera real.

Era exactamente igual al de mi sueño, a menos…

Que eso no haya sido un sueño.

No sabía qué hacer hasta que me acorde de lo último que él dijo:

"este libro les ayudara a enfrentar lo viene…"

Entonces rápidamente me cambie, me puse el traje de mei que yo misma había hecho años atrás, y salgo con el libro buscando a una sola persona.

Charlotte

* * *

><p>Me levante temprano ese día, sabía que todos los días desde la Coronación tendrían que ser así.<p>

Ser princesa me había cambiado, o al menos empezaba a cambiarme.

Hacer más responsable con los demás, con las cosas que debo atender, cuidar y hasta proteger a las personas de este reino.

Lo prometí, pero más que un deber, para mí era una de las cosas que más me importaba.

Protegerlos sin importar que.

Por eso me habían enviado aquí, para proteger ¿no?, pero a veces creo que sabían que esto pasaría y por eso me enviaron.

A veces pienso que de no ser por mi Arthur…

Cerré los ojos y apreté mis labios.

No debía torturarme, el mismo lo dijo, no era mi culpa.

Pero a veces no podía evitar sentirme mal.

Suspire y me apoye contra la mesa de escritorio, estaba en mi despacho revisando unos papeles algo muy reciente desde que me convertí en princesa.

Tome una hoja de muchas que me habían enviado, la mire y empecé a leer el mismo texto que contenían las anteriores:

"_**Su alteza como ya habrá sabido, desde la reunión con los jefes se han empezado a formar muchas dudas que involucran tanto al reino como a usted.**__**Desde que nos confeso de su temor de dejar este reino y explicar el porqué, se le ha enviado este documento para explicarle las medidas que hemos tomado ante su declaración como futura guardiana de la ultima humana.**__**Se le pide y suplica que apruebe el proyecto que ya se le ha mencionado su majestad…"**_

-El Parlamento del Corazón…-suspire y deje la hoja con las demás y me elle un momento sobre el escritorio- no confían en mí-susurre.

Me habían preguntado lo mismo el año anterior, al no recibir respuesta empezaron a bombardearme razones, entonces si les respondí:

_**"Aprecio su preocupación por el reino y como manejare las cosas cuando la ultima humana nazca, pero, es muy pronto para pensar en algo así.**__**Por lo pronto pensare en su propuesta para poner en marcha este proyecto.**__**Pero ahora tengo asuntos que entender.**__**Gracias por su comprensión."**_

"O casi nada de comprensión", pensé.

Ese era un tema muy complicado y delicado para mí, además de que era demasiado pronto para discutirlo.

Su proyecto consiste en hacer que un grupo de personas, las más sabias del reino, tomaran mi lugar en mi ausencia o en caso de que tuviera que abandonar el reino por un tiempo breve.

Pero los jefes y yo habíamos hablado de mi preocupación por el reino, cuando yo tuviera que volver al otro lado, no le había comentado a nadie más.

Además tendrían que ser inmortales para que estar segura de que los que se elijan seguirán siendo los mismos, sin descendientes y ni remplazos, ese era el problema que estaban resolviendo pero aun así querían mi autorización para empezar el proyecto.

Además si les daba la autorización, en caso de que me desapareciera cambiarían reglas o algo por el estilo, no sabría cómo lidiar con eso despues.

Era una decisión que recaía solo en mí, no se lo había comentado ni a Osito ni a los demás.

Era demasiada presión.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-me dije mientras me echaba en mi escritorio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndome, levante la vista y vi a Suki, parecía muy nerviosa y tenía algo envuelto en una mano.

-Charlotte…-dijo Suki intentando recuperar el aliento-necesito que veas esto-puso lo que parecía un libro envuelto en una tela blanca y amarada por un lazo dorado.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunte mientras lo recibía.

-Es…-Suki pareció dudarlo un poco, pero luego me dijo- un libro que encontré en lo más recóndito de la biblioteca, creí que podía ayudarnos a saber más de él.

Desenvolví el libro y vi que no tenía portada, solo un símbolo extraño en dorado sobre un fondo color negro decorado con un marco en dorado, lo abrí.

-Está en blanco…-dije, Suki se acerco con una cara de sorpresa.

-En blanco…-dijo Suki como si no pudiera creérselo.

-Bueno no te angusties Suki no es tu culpa de que este…-le empecé a decir, pero en ese momento la paginas empezaron a moverse hasta llegar a la final por si solas como si el viento las moviera.

Entonces empezó a parecer unas letras con tinta negra, como si alguien las escribiera, su mensaje era:

_**"Cualquiera que habrá este libro, tiene un motivo o razón.**__**Una decisión.**__**Pero si sus razones son impuras y solo lo usara para agrandar su poder, será maldecido para siempre.**__**Más si sus intenciones son puras, se le dará lo que busca.**__**La elección es suya.**__**Pensadla con cuidado."**__**  
><strong>_

-Es un libro mágico-susurro Suki-por eso tiene ese símbolo extraño, es un diario.

-Cuales son mis intenciones…-me dije dándole poca atención a Suki-…mis intenciones son saber quién es "él" y evitar que regrese y destruya lo que yo eh protegido.

Las palabras desaparecieron y en su lugar aparecieron otras, respondiendo a mis palabras.

_**"Sus intenciones son puras. **__**Charlotte Usher."**_

Suki y yo quedamos sorprendidas, entonces las páginas se movieron hasta la primera página, entonces una voz sonó mientras se escribían por si solas cada palabra que decía la voz.

_**"Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que desastre comenzara…"**_

…

_Existía un reino más allá de las montañas blancas, en un lugar donde se podía apreciar la vida y su belleza, donde las estrellas podían tocar el suelo.__Ese reino era llamado Sapphires, donde reinaban un rey y una reina, amados por su pueblo y admirados por muchos otros en el mundo humano.__Gracias a ellos, antiguamente había lazos de amistad entre los humanos y los seres mágicos, vivían en profunda armonía. Ellos eran el equilibrio entre los dos mundos, eran los mantenían el balance.__Hasta el día en que los dejaron este mundo después de dos siglos de haber reinado, dejando a única y adorada hija como princesa del reino. __Hessa era el nombre de la princesa, cuando sus padres murieron ella solo tenía 14 años, cuando subió al trono era aun muy joven. Por esa razón se le asignaron un guardián para protegerla y un consejero para guiarla en su reinado.__Junto con ellos pudo gobernar el reino y mantener el balance entre los dos mundos, hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, a la edad de 18 años debía de gobernar sola.__Pero ellos se habían vuelto su familia, la única verdadera que tenia, no se separo de ellos y les dejo con el cargo.__El reino la amaba, pues a través de los años demostró ser igual de sabia e inteligente que su padre, además de que había heredado la belleza de su madre convirtiéndose en la mujer más bella de todos los cinco reinos que los apoyaban.__De cabellos del color de la misma miel y la piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus mejillas y sus labios tenían el color del vino más exquisito, y sus ojos eran del color del amanecer, bellos y dulces. Y también la tersura de sus manos, era como una estrella bajada del cielo.__Pero nadie pensó que esa belleza ocasionaría desgracias en un futuro muy cercano.__Fue un día que nadie olvidara.__La princesa terminaba de atender unos asuntos muy importantes, eran los preparativos para el "Baile de Otoño" era un baile que se celebraba para dar la bienvenida al otoño, y que tiempo después se convertiría en costumbre para los humanos.__  
><em>  
>-Gracias por ayudarme Anwar-<em>le dijo la princesa a un joven de apariencia de alguien que tenía 20 años de edad, ese era su Consejero Real<em>- cada año se vuelve más pesado.

-No fue nada su majestad-_dijo el Consejero dando una reverencia_- el reino espera que este año consiga un pretendiente para dar herederos al reino ¿ya tiene pensado con quien ir?

-No -_dijo la princesa secamente, sentándose en su trono_- creí haber dejado claro que no estoy en edad para pensar en compromisos, se los deje bien claro.

-Pero su majestad ya está en edad de contraer matrimonio y…-_empezó argumentar el Consejero.__  
><em>  
>-…Tener un heredero-<em>dijo la princesa un poco molesta, estaba decepcionada y fastidiada de que despues de cumplir los 18 años, le hayan empezado a argumentarle sobre el pretendiente, el matrimonio y por último los niños, si era para mantener su legado era algo en lo que todavía pensaba que tomaría tiempo<em>- mira Anwar se que mantener mi legado es importante y aprecio mucho que estén preocupados por eso, pero si voy a casarme quiero que sea por amor y no un compromiso arreglado.

-Pero siempre y cuando sea del mismo nivel que usted-_le dijo el Consejero, logrando que la princesa bufara.__  
><em>  
><em>La puerta se abrió un poco, logrando llamar la atención de los dos y terminando la conversación.<em>_  
><em>  
>-Disculpe su alteza…-<em>dijo Azim, el Guardián de la princesa<em>-necesito hablar con usted-_dijo mirando al Consejero_- a solas.

-Con su permiso alteza-dijo _el Consejero, dando una reverencia y yéndose por la puerta, en cuanto se cerró la puerta hubo un silencio breve.__  
><em>  
><em>La princesa y el Guardián intercambiaron una mirada, ella sonrió dulcemente logrando que el otro bajara la mirada con nerviosismo.<em>_  
><em>  
>-¿De qué querías hablarme Azim?-<em>le pregunto la princesa con una tierna sonrisa.<em>

-Su alteza…-_dijo él en tono bajo_- Hessa yo…-_en cuanto dijo el nombre de la princesa ella se sorprendió, pues después de años era la primera vez que la llamaba alguien por su nombre_-… quería decirte algo realmente especial yo….-_apretó los puños_.

-Azim…-_dijo ella un poco confundida._

_La miro a los ojos, sabía que si no le decía nada y se quedaba callado nunca se enteraría de lo que en verdad pasaba, solo tenía esta oportunidad quien sabe si volvería a tener otra después del baile.__  
><em>  
>-Me gustaría invitarla al Baile de Otoño, quiero decir…-<em>empezó a decir un poco avergonzado<em>- claro que yo iré con usted sin excepción para su protección, pero a mí me gustaría saber si usted…-_ok, eso estaba bastante tonto, además esa no eran las palabras que buscaba en ese momento, pero bueno si ya había empezado así sería mejor terminarlo lo mejor posible_-… ¿le gustaría ir el Baile de Otoño conmigo?-_lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y con los puños cerrados, se lamentaba ahora de haber venido solo para decirle eso, cuando en realidad deseaba decirle algo más.__  
><em>  
><em>La princesa parpadea, aun sin salir de su asombro, sonrió.<em>

-La verdad, solo planeaba estar ahí hasta después de dar la bienvenida a los invitados y luego desaparecer, no planeaba traer una pareja, además podrían pensar muchas cosas-dijo _ella sonriendo divertida y llevándose un dedo a la boca, el guardián abrió los ojos y suspiro, de seguro que le diría que __no_- pero sí, me gustaría ir contigo.

_El Guardián la miro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, no creyó que le una persona como ella pudiera ir con alguien como él, tal vez si haya una pequeña esperanza. Le sonrió.__  
><em>

**...**

_El Baile de Otoño fue todo un existo, el banquete estuvo delicioso, el lugar bien grande y decorado con las mejores telas y adornos que se hayan podido ver, la música fue como oír a los ángeles cantar y sobretodo todos los del reino y los cinco reinos asistieron al baile. Fue una hermosa velada.__Allí en los jardines reales, fuera de alcance de las miradas indiscretas, estaban la princesa Hessa y Azim su Guardián. Estaban en el centro del jardín al lado de una hermosa fuente hecha de oro y decorada con zafiros.__  
><em>  
>-La pase bien-dijo <em>la princesa con una sonrisa haciendo que su acompañante también sonriera<em>- gracias por ser mi pareja, ¡viste cuantos quisieron bailar conmigo!, me alegra que solo tu hallas bailado conmigo.

-Fue un placer princesa-_dijo Azim con una encantadora sonrisa, si había sido una noche excelente, pero aun tenía que decirle sino nunca estaría tranquilo_- princesa…

-¡Escucha! ¡Están tocando la última canción!-_dijo la princesa con alegría, y era cierto esa canción era hermosa, además de que significaba mucho para la princesa_- mi madre me dijo que fue en esta canción en donde mi padre y ella se conocieron-_la princesa se sentó al borde de la fuente_- fue en ese momento que se enamoraron-_miro al cielo, esa noche había una hermosa luna nueva acompañada de las estrellas, sonrió_-los extraño.

_La música se escucha aun más fuerte, era armoniosa y muy dulce, invitando a la gente a bailar.__Azim mira a la princesa, tan bella bajo la luz de la luna, el jardín se ilumina con miles de lucecitas mágicas del color del oro dando un ambiente mágico y dulce, suspira y le tiende la mano.__  
><em>  
><em>Ella lo mira, sin entender.<em>

-¿Bailarías conmigo?-_le pregunto mirando a un costado, le costaba creer que estuviera haciendo esto.__  
><em>  
>-Yo…-<em>titubeo un poco la princesa, se sonrojo levemente cuando tomo su mano, pero eso paso de ser percibido por su Guardián<em>- me encantaría.

Azim sorprendido, pero disimulando, la guio hasta una posición del jardín para bailar.

La vio a los ojos y con cuidado de donde ponía las manos y empezaron a bailar.

La música siguió con lo suyo, ese se convirtió en uno de los momentos que nunca olvidarían, la música subió de intensidad.

-Hessa…digo princesa…-_dijo un poco apenado el Guardián._

-Puedes decirme esa Azim-_le dijo ella dulcemente._-Yo tengo algo importante que debo decirle…-_le dijo titubeando, estaba nervioso, ella lo miro con un brillo en los ojos.__  
><em>  
>-Dime…-<em>susurro Hessa.<em>

-Yo, Hessa desde hace un tiempo cuando nos conocimos yo te he protegido y cuidado, te he visto madurar más que cualquier persona y siempre eh admirado tu bondad y sabiduría-dijo _Azim pegándose un poco a ella, sus mejillas se encendieron_- pero ya no eres una niña, me di cuenta cuando te vi en la primera ceremonia de los 5 reinos, fue cuando me di cuenta de que eras capaz de gobernar un reino y protegerlo al mismo tiempo, ya no nos necesitabas-_ella bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojada, pero cuando la levanto Azim la miraba con una dulce sonrisa_- pero nos permitiste servirte y quedarnos a tu lado, por eso yo desde ese momento eh empezado a sentir muchas cosas, hasta que caí en la cuenta de yo…

_La música se empezaba a mezclar con el viento y de pronto todo se detuvo, como si el tiempo para ellos no avanzara mas solo podían mirarse mutuamente, en un eterno pero dulce silencio.__No fue que el no haya querido responder a las dudas que ella tenía, de saber que quería decirle, pero había esperado demasiado tiempo y sin saber cómo es que ni siquiera lo pensó, ocurrió.__Poso suavemente sus labios sobres los dulces y tiernos labios de la princesa, con delicadeza teniendo siempre en cuenta de que era su primer beso con la mujer que mas amaba, con cuidado la abrazo la cintura y la apretó contra el levemente. __Después le entro el pánico, ella no reaccionaba no se movía, tal vez debió esperar más tiempo en vez de haber actuado sin pensar.__Estaba a punto de separarse, pero dos suaves manos tomaron su cara y con cariño sintió que era atraído otra vez hacia ella, la volvió a besar solo que esta vez ella correspondía al gesto con amor.__Se sentía tan bien, al principio se sorprendió de la reacción de la princesa pero le devolvió el beso, pero después de haber esperado ese momento sintió que todas sus dudas se desvanecían con el solo tacto de los labios de la princesa.__Se separaron, la música ya había llegado a su fin, pero ellos no lo habían advertido.__Cuando se separo de ella, la miro con una alegría infinita, que se desvaneció al ver la mirada atónita de su majestad._-Esto no está bien… no es correcto-dijo _ella separándose de él, parecía que había visto un fantasma, como si de repente se hubiera arrepentido de lo que hizo_-…que hemos hecho…

-Hessa…-_dijo Azim confundido, pero en el fondo triste, le entristeció que se arrepintiera de haberlo besado _-… ¿porque?

_Intento acercarse a ella, ella retrocedió temblando, estaba asustada._

-No, no puedo…-_dijo la princesa alejándose del cada vez mas_-…no puedo estar contigo, perdóname, lo siento…-susurro, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse.

-¡¿Por qué me has besado?!-le _grito Azim frustrado, pero al mismo tiempo dolido por la palabras que le dedico su amada princesa, no podía entender si le había correspondido porque lo amaba o solo para jugar con sus sentimientos_-¡¿Por qué me has ilusionado?!¡¿Por qué me has dado una falsa esperanza?! ¡DIME HESSA! ¡¿POR QUE?!

-¡NO LO SE!-_le grito la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos, el se quedo mudo, la había hecho_ _llorar_-no lo sé…-_bajo la voz_- no puedo estar contigo, no sé que me ha pasado, solo sé que no puedo estar contigo…

_El bajo la mirada, apretó los puños, ella lo miro dispuesta a decirle algo pero se detuvo.__No tenía nada que decirle.__  
><em>  
>-No importa, no tiene sentido seguir así…-<em>susurro Azim, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, muy lejos de ahí.<em>_  
><em>  
>-¡Azim!-<em>le grito ella en un desesperado intento por alcanzarlo, pero ya era tarde, había desaparecido<em>- perdóname…  
><em><br>__Pero Azim nunca volvió._

**...**

_Después de eso, la princesa perdió la sonrisa, solo lo hacía en muy pocos momentos.__Aun gobernaba el reino, manteniendo aun el equilibrio y la armonía entre los dos mundos, pero ahora tenía un fuerte dolor en su corazón.__Estaba triste y nadie sabía la razón, desde el Baile de Otoño, no volvió hacer la misma, tampoco se supo el paradero del Guardián de la princesa.__Después de esa noche nadie supo nada de él.__Solo Anwar fue el único que supo la razón, el era el único que entendía que fue lo esa noche, por eso estaba al igual preocupado del paradero del Guardián.__  
><em>  
>-El nunca regreso…-<em>dijo la princesa con un hilo de voz<em>-…creí que volvería pero nunca lo hizo y lo peor…-_empezó a temblar_- …es que sentí que algo malo iba pasar.

_Pero nadie más supo de eso.__Pasado 2 años el Consejero tuvo una visión, una que temía que fuera real, advirtió a la princesa sobre el peligro que se avecinaba._-Muerte, desolación, sangre... son algunas de las cosas que recuerdo, fue tan horrible-_dijo Anwar el Consejero_-… para asegurarme que tendrá fin, tendré que abandonar el reino necesito preparar algo para detenerlo pero, quiero que me hagas un gran favor-_le dijo seriamente._-Cualquier cosa que pidas, intentare cumplirla-_dijo la princesa decidida._-No sé cuando volveré, pero sé que vendrá jóvenes con un gran don, uno de ellos será el que demuestre un gran valor-_dijo Anwar_- y cuando llegue traerá consigo a una persona muy importante, cuídala que nada le pase, porque de esa persona dependerá nuestro futuro-_bajo la voz y miro a la ventana del castillo, mostraba al reino y mas allá, las montañas_- no solo el nuestro, sino, el del todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo sabré si esa persona es nuestra única esperanza?-_pregunto la princesa._

-Su aura tendrá un resplandor que solo tu podrás ver-_le dijo Anwar_- el aura más pura que haya existido en esta vida.  
><em>Al día siguiente Anwar partió más allá de las montañas, todos se despidieron de él con gran pena, no sabían que sería la última vez que lo verían.<em>_  
><em>

**…**

_"**Paso mucho tiempo después de eso, tanto tiempo, había pasado muchas generaciones, pero ella seguía al mando, esperando alguna noticia de su Guardián y su Consejero.**_**_El tiempo llego y también ellos, los médium.__Ellos eran una raza extraordinaria un fenómeno para la naturaleza humana y un misterio para el mundo mágico.__Nacían y podían ser una criatura del mundo mágico o podían ser humanos, aunque con el paso del tiempo si llegaban a su máximo potencial podían elegir una de las maravillas de la vida y la muerte.__En ese tiempo y por causas razonables, se fundó la primera academia para estos seres, School Medium Rare. __Un nombre un tanto curioso, pero no nos salgamos del tema.__Vinieron de diferentes partes del mundo, al reino Sapphires, pues ahí iban a empezar las primeras lecciones, ellos por ahora eran aprendices.__Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a los nuevos aprendices y también a alguien más.__La primera persona, una humana, la princesa supo al instante que era esa la persona de la que había hablado Anwar. __Le dio seguridad y alguien que protegiera de ella, no permitió que abandonara el castillo, puesto que tampoco la humana tenía ya adonde ir.__Pero nadie pensó que moriría…__Una fuerza oscura que nadie pudo detener.__Acabo con el reino en un momento vulnerable.__Y nadie pudo hacer frente a lo inevitable.__La oscuridad busco batalla y ellos no tuvieron más opción que dársela.__La princesa fue la mayor en sufrir._**_**Esa misma noche…**"__  
><em>  
><strong>…<strong>

_Se abrió la puerta con violencia dejando entrar a la sala de trono, una sombra grande y horrible, con unos tentáculos en su espalda y una mirada roja como la sangre, su mirada se cruzo con ese par de ojos del color del amanecer._

_La princesa con una armadura echa de plata empuño su espada contra ese mounstro, se había quedado en el desolado castillo, al parecer había acertado cuando sintió que ese mounstro vendría al castillo, les había pedido a todos que sin excepción escapasen._

_Solo ella y el eran los únicos en ese castillo._

-No tienes a nadie a quien herir ahora, no al nadie aquí-_dijo la princesa seria con la espada en su mano lista para lo que sea_- y no podrás hacerles daño.

-¡JHA! Eso es lo que tú crees princesa…-_dijo la sombra con una voz sombría y acercándose amenazadoramente a la princesa, sonrió de manera siniestra_- dentro de poco mi ejercito ya habrá acabado con todo…-_se empezó a oír gritos de ayuda, eran los zafiros y los aprendices, que sin importar cuánto gritaran esas sombras no tenían ni piedad_- …y todos, solo mira.

_La princesa vio el panorama desde las grandes ventanas de la habitación, quedo horrorizada al ver a sus habitantes morir a sangre fría, sin ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir._

-No…-_dijo la princesa dejando escapar a una lágrima, se giro y encaro a esa sombra, estaba encolerizada_- ¡la pagaras!

_Ella se abalanzo contra él, con una sola intensión, acabar con esa horrible pesadilla.__La espada rozo levemente el rostro de esa sombra que ni se inmuto, agarro el filo de la espalda y le sonrió a la princesa con una sonrisa macabra, la princesa lo miro horrorizada.__  
><em>  
>-Muy mal su alteza…-<em>dijo rompiendo la espada en mil pedazos delante de sus ojos, raspándole la cara, tenía ahora leves cortes por la cara, la agarró del cuello y como si fuera un trapo la tiro contra el trono.<em>

-¡Aggh!...-_grito adolorida la princesa, sintió que la presencia detrás de ella, se giró y lo miro con una mirada llena de odio_-… eres un desgraciado…

_La sombra le devolvió una mirada sombría, ella no se inmuto_.

-Esos no son los modales de una princesa…-susurro _ese mounstro agarrándola de los cabellos, empezaba a cambiar de forma de una manera horrible; las partes negras fueron desapareciendo absorbidas por la misma piel de ese ser que empezó a tener una forma un tanto peculiar, esos ojos rojos fueron reemplazados por ese color que la princesa conocía muy bien_-…me temo que será castigada.

-¡¿Tú?!...-_grito perpleja la princesa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos_-…no es posible, ¡ESTO NO ES REAL!

_El acerco su cara a la de la princesa y le susurro unas palabras que terminaron por desarmar a la princesa.__  
><em>  
>-Oh mi querida princesa…-<em>le susurro de una manera lujuriosa, la princesa tembló<em>-… esto es real…

_En medio de la batalla por sobrevivir, los zafiros fueron testigos del grito desgarrador de su majestad, hubo un golpe y luego silencio.__Salió del castillo un joven que cuando se cruzó con los demás habitantes, ellos lo miraron con unas caras de terror y sorpresa, él tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción._-¡¿Que le has hecho?¡-_grito un soldado con toda su ira._

-Solo diré…-_dijo el mirando sus manos, con rasguños que sangraban un poco, se acomodó el cabello y le dio una sonrisa inocente al soldado_-…que fue divertido.

-¡Bastardo!-_grito el soldado y la mayor parte de los hombres se le fueron encima._

_El joven sonrió y con una risotada, volvió a su forma original y de un solo movimiento mato a todos los que se le abalanzaron.__  
><em>  
>-Una menos…-<em>dijo<em> -…y otra en camino.

_Esa noche mientras la última esperanza salía del reino en dirección al bosque, fue rodeada y atacada, su guardián intento protegerla, pero al final fue asesinada.__Después de eso, el reino se vino abajo y ni ceniza quedaron.__Nadie más supo del reino y el equilibrio entre los dos mundos se rompió._

**…**

_Se desato una guerra que acabo con la vida de los humanos y la sola mención de su nombre hacia que se temblaran de horror y miedo. __Darksome, se le hacía llamar el "El señor oscuro" porque, porque trajo la oscuridad a este mundo acabando con la vida y sembrando el terror y muerte.__Pero un día alguien lo venció junto con las luces de la esperanza y una dama, lo lograron someter._-¡¿Quién se atreve a enfrentarme?! ¡¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme?!-_gritaba Darksome con una mirada demoníaca y una sonrisa de suficiencia a los humanos, que temblaban con temor_- ¡NADIE PUEDE SALVARLOS AHORA! ¡YO SOY SU AMO AHORA!

-**¡QUIEN QUERÍA TENER UN AMO COMO TU HORRIBLE SOMBRA!-**_grito una vos entre la multitud, era una voz de un hombre con encapuchado y dejaba ver una ligera barba por lo que se podría decir que era alguien de mayor edad, levanto se mirada a la sombra que lo miraba hirviendo de ira _- **solo mira en lo que te has convertido…**

-Si pero ni siguiera tú tienes poder sobre mi ahora…-_dijo con una risotada "El señor de la oscuridad"_-¡MANTENLO!

_Las sombras se acercaron a él, con la intención de acabar con su vida y entonces unas luces salieron de diferentes partes del lugar del bosque asustando a la gente y desconcertando a las sombras, de un movimiento las sombras se quemaron con el poder que el hombre empezó a irradiar.__  
><em>  
>-¡IMPOSIBLE!-<em>grito Darksome con una cólera que iba en aumento<em>- ¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUIENES SON ELLOS?!

-**En donde hay oscuridad siempre habrá luz**-_empezó_ _a decir el hombre con voz seria mientras empezaba flotar y miles de luces empezaban a rodearlo_- **y en donde hay luz hay esperanza.**

_Las luces que estaban en las esquinas del bosque flotaron y empezaron a rodear al hombre mientras cantaban una canción a medida que aumentaban sus giros y una luz empezaba a brillar en el interior del hombre._

-**DONDE HAY OSCURIDAD HAY LUZ, DONDE LUZ HAY ESPERANZA, EN LA ESPERANZA HAY VIDA Y EN LA VIDA HAY LIBERTAD**-_la luz empezó hacer más intensa y entonces el hombre hablo.__  
><em>  
>-<strong>¡ABUSASTE DE TU POSICIÓN Y ULTRAJASTE A UNA CHICA INOCENTE, CONVERTISTE UN REINO EN UNA MITO Y AHORA TU SERAS DESTRUIDO!<strong>-_el rayo se disparó hacia Darksome quemándole cada parte de su negra alma.__  
><em>  
>-¡NADIE PUEDE NI PODRÁ VENCERME!-<em>Darksome con los tentáculos logro romper la barrera de poder que protegía al hombre las luces cayeron al suelo inconscientes<em>-¡NADIE ME DETRUIRA!

_Atravesó al hombre con una brutalidad increíble partiéndose el corazón al hombre, Darksome lo acerco a él mientras este lo miraba con decisión, derramaban sangre por su boca, pero aun así le sostuvo la mirada._-¡SE ACABO HOMBRECILLO! ¡YO GANE Y NADIE PUEDE AYUDARTE AHORA!-_le grito con una sonrisa de victoria, el hombre sonrió.__  
><em>  
>-Eso es lo quería oír-<em>entonces Darksome perdió el brazo al sentir un rayo cortarse la a la mitad.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>Retrocedió, retorciéndose de dolor, las luces lo rodearon y una mujer lo golpeo con una bola magia. El hombre lo miraba sin dolor, su herida ya no estaban.<em>_  
><em>  
>-<strong>No quiero hacer esto, vete y ya no regreses jamás…-<strong>_dijo el hombre arrodillándose enfrente de la sombra._

-Ese es un gran error…-_dijo la sobra sonriendo con una mirada siniestra_-…no sabes de lo soy capaz…-_se levantó y las sobras y el formaron un remolino y se fue directo hasta el cielo y desparecer en el aire_-…nos volveremos a ver…

_Los humanos al verse libres de ese mounstro gritaron de emoción y alegría y se acercaron a las personas que los ayudaron a librarse de ese mounstro, sobre todo a su salvador._

-¿Cómo podríamos agradecerle?-_dijo un hombre llorando de felicidad._

-No hay nada que agradecer, solo les pido que se preparen-_miro a las luces y la mujer-_porque él volverá.

_Se quedaron dos días, después partieron, nadie supo a donde._

-¡Espera!-_les detuvo un niño antes de que se fueran-_ me gustaría saber su nombre…-_dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada._

-Dime Glow…-_dijo el hombre despeinándolo, volvió junto con las luces, se giró otra vez a la gente que los despedía_- volveremos!

_La gente grito llena de alegría y entonces se fueron.__Había pasado mucho tiempo ya, hasta que la leyenda de que Glow derroto a Darksome se convirtió en leyenda, las relaciones entre las criaturas mágicas y los humanos fueron desapareciendo, hasta que ya no quedo nada. __Glow le llamaron desde entonces "El señor de la luz", porque les dio una luz de esperanza al derrotar a Darksome y darles la libertad.__Los humanos habían evolucionado después del ataque de Darksome, habían progresado más de lo que habían echo asía muchos siglos atrás.__Pero nunca olvidarían esa pesadilla, así que a través de los años empezaron a crear armas, que los ayudaron a defenderse.__En uno de los laboratorios de la ciudad, crearon una bomba, una llamada "El Champiñón". La crearon en caso de Darksome cumpliera con su promesa y volviera atacarlos, la usarían contra él.__Sin saber las consecuencias de esto.__Y llego en que Darksome regreso.__Llego al mando de miles de mounstros y sus sombras, hubo guerra, y los humanos no pudieron ganarla._

**…**

_Por las calles y veredas se escuchaban las bombas y el crujir de los huesos mutilados de los cuerpos inertes de los humanos, soldados que intentaban evacuar a los niños y mujeres, las cosas se habían salido de control.__  
><em>  
>-¡CABO 1 REPORTÁNDOSE! ¡NECESITO REFUERZOS! ¡CAMBIO! ¡NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS!-<em>gritaba desesperado un soldado detrás de un tanque junto a su compañero que disparaba a diestra y siniestra con su metralleta<em>-¡NO CREO QUE PODRAMOS RESISTIR MAS!

-¡TENEMOS QUE DARLES TIEMPO PARA EVACUAR! ¡DETENER LO MAS QUE PODAMOS A ESTAS BESTIAS! ¡TENEMOS QUE INTENTARLO! ¡LA HUMANIDAD DEPENDE AHORA DE ESO!-_le grito a su compañero en ese momento se quedan sin municiones_-oh no…

-¡ TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!-_le grito a su compañero, pero antes de que pudieran intentarlo, el tanque en donde estaban escondidos fue levantado por un ogro que acompañaba a uno de los vampiros más despiadados que habían en esa guerra.__  
><em>  
>-¿Ya se van?-<em>les dijo el vampiro mostrando sus colmillos<em>- pero si la fiesta acaba de comenzar…-_se abalanzó sobre uno de los soldados destripándolo y matándolo en el acto, se relamió la boca que ahora chorreaba de sangre, la sangre de ese soldado._

_El cabo grito y salió corriendo lo más lejos posible de ese vampiro, pero no llego muy lejos, el ogro lo había alcanza y lo atrapo por el cuello. Se empezaba ahogar._-¡POR FAVOR…AAHH! Piedad…-_dijo perdiendo el aliento._

-¡LA PIEDAD ES PARA LO DÉBILES!-_le grito el ogro lanzándolo contra un edificio derrumbándolo en el acto y matando al joven cabo._  
><em><br>__Darksome no podía sentirse más victorioso, en medio de ese caos parecía que al fin después de tanto tiempo, ese mundo iba hacer destruido._-¿Y ahora quien podrá detenerme?-_dijo en la cima del caos._

_Pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar, en medio del caos y de la oscuridad vino la luz, la gente corrió asustada, solo los más valientes vieron con asombro esa luz.__Esa luz se convirtió en un rayo que se disparó directo asía Darksome, él lo esquivo con las justas, unas sombras aparecieron a lo lejos.__  
><em>  
>-Tu…-<em>escupió Darksome con odio<em>- sabía que vendrías…

-**Creí haberte dicho que nunca regresaras**-_dijo Glow furioso_- **no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas elección.****  
><strong>  
>-¡MANTELOS!-<em>grito Darksome, su ejército de criaturas mágicas y sus sombras se fueron contra ellos.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>Las cuatro luces y la dama les respondieron con fiereza, venciendo a cada sombra, cada mounstro, abriéndose paso entre ese ejército que empezaba a retroceder.<em>_Mientras eso pasaba, los soldados evacuaban a las personas.__  
><em>  
>-¡¿Quiénes son?!-<em>grito uno a sus jefe.<em>_  
><em>  
>-¡Quien quiera que sea, aparentemente es más fuerte que Darksome!-<em>dijo el jefe mirando que apenas podían avanzar a través de ese ejército<em>-¡pero no confió en esas criaturas y menos en ese hombre!-_se le acercó al su inferior y le dijo las siguientes instrucciones_- en cuanto lo detenga, manda a traer "El Champiñón" y déjalo caer sobre él y sus cómplices…-_miro a las personas que huían de ese ejército_- no permitiré que nos hagan más daño…

_Los humanos no confiaron en Glow. __Eso fue lo que los condeno.__En cuanto Darksome fue desterrado a la Nochosfera, dijo sus últimas palabras:__  
><em>  
>-¡VOLVERÉ!-<em>dijo y entonces fue succionado a los profundo de la Nochosfera. <em>_Parecía que había sido el final, las luces estaban cerca de Glow que miraba ese hoyo, que fue lo único que quedo como prueba de que Darksome se había ido.__  
><em>  
>-En verdad lo siento…-<em>dijo la dama.<em>

-**Fue inevitable…**-_la miro a los ojos_- **pero esto era lo que pasar…**_En ese momento es escucho el ruido de unos aviones, miraron al cielo, estaba por suceder._-No puede ser…-_dijo Glow._

-¡AHORA!-_grito el soldado y uno de los aviones soltó la bomba._

**…**

"_**La bomba explosiono sobre ellos, sobre esa ciudad, sobre todos.**__**Y en vez de salvarlos de una nueva amenaza, se condenaron a morir.**__**Esa bomba mato a todo ser vivo, la radiactividad se mezcló con la gente que apenas pudo escapar, empezó a llover ácido, solo algunos humanos lograron escapar y ocultarse de la superficie.**__**Las criaturas ya se habían ido ya.**__**Y la tierra quedo marcada por la explosión, ahora se notaba un enorme cráter que se podía apreciar a kilómetros de distancia, fue el fin.**__**Solo ruina, desolación y hambre quedo.**__**Lo que haya pasado con Glow, la dama y las luces de la esperanza es un misterio.**__**Muchos dijeron que murieron en la explosión; otros que lograron escapar y que hasta hoy día siguen con vida.**__**Cualquiera que sea la verdad, nadie lo sabe con certeza, después de todo ya no importaba ya.**__**Fue así como la lucha para sobrevivir comenzó y hasta hoy día intentan seguir viviendo.**__**Sobre Darksome nadie volvió a saber, solo que un día regresaría y con el traería el desastre otra vez, una guerra se avecina.**__**Sean atentos abran sus ojos y agudicen sus oídos por que el tiempo está cerca."**_

Cuando voltee la página, ya no había nada escrito y la voz se había apagado, pero de alguna manera ya nos habían dado lo que necesitábamos, ahora sabíamos que algo grande iba a pasar.

Y estaríamos listos, para lo que vendría.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde está?- me dije, buscando por todos lados ese libro que encontré la primera vez que llegue al reino- ¡Osito! ¡¿Encontraste algo?!<p>

Estábamos en la biblioteca del reino, yo estaba en uno de los estantes más altos buscando el libro, Osito me ayudaba a buscar ese libro, mientras Suki preparaba la cena. Supongo que intuyo que tendríamos un hambre atroz, de seguro tendrá razón.

-Nani, no hay nada aquí-dijo Osito lanzando un libro a la pila de libros que había formado con el pasar de las horas-¿Y tú?

-Nada por aquí…-dijo con un tono de decepción, habían pasado 3 horas en que no habíamos podido encontrar ese libro, ya empezaba a desanimarme-Estaba segura de que estaba aquí…

-Tranquis Charlottecita ya lo encontraremos-me dijo Osito con su voz infantil, siempre intentaba sacarme una sonrisa, me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

-¿Qué buscas Osi?-pregunto Kage Neno entrando como un fantasma a la biblioteca- estas desordenando todo…

-Un libro muy importante para Charlottecita-le dijo Osito sin dejar de buscar.

-¡Aya! ¡Y se puede saber cómo es ese libro?-pregunto curioso Kage mezclándose con la sombra de Osito y mirar mejor lo que buscaba.

-Bueno ese libro habla de un reino llamado, umm…-Osito se volteó a verme y me pregunto- ¡¿Charlottecita cómo se llamaba?!

-El reino Sapphires-le respondí sin dejar de buscar.

-Así el reino Sapphires-le dijo Osito a Kage.

-Te refieres a este-dijo mostrándole un libro que tenía en la manos, en cuanto lo oí baje y mire el libro que por supuesto, era el que buscaba.

-¡SÌ ESTE ES!-exclame muy feliz mientras Kage me lo daba-¿Dónde estaba?

-A Kenshi le gusta mucho este libro, siempre lleva semanas leyéndolo, dice de que es muy interesante-dijo Kage Neno- me pidió que lo devolviera a la biblioteca porque Suki necesitaba ayuda en la cocina…-se no acerco a los dos con una sonrisa-…pero creo que esa es una excusa para ver a Suki, que yo sepa a ella nunca pidió ayuda en la cocina, jeje, pero no lo escucharon de mí.

Osito reprimió una sonrisa y yo rodé los ojos, sin importar cuánto se esforzara Kenshi, ese muchacho nunca pudo ocultar bien sus sentimientos asía Suki. Me asombraba que ni ella se diera cuenta de eso.

Pero bueno dejando eso de lado, le agradecimos a Kage por darnos el libro y como Suki supuso, fuimos con Kage al gran comedor, la pancita de Osito rugía de hambre y yo desde la mañana que probaba bocado.

Fue una tarde agradable, mire el libro entre mis manos, ahora solo debía cerciorarme de que este libro pudiera estar ligado con la "Guerra de los Champiñones".

* * *

><p>(Kenshi POV'S)<p>

Pasaba por los pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, no sabía si en verdad Suki podría necesitar ayuda.

Pase por la gran mesa del comedor y entre por la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina.

-Ehh, ¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunte no muy seguro, creo que no fue mi mejor idea.

Pero Suki no respondió, estaba parada mirando el tazón con las yemas de huevo y azúcar, como si estuviera mirando la nada.

Me acerque y pare frente a ella, la mesa era lo único que nos separaba, su miraba parecía concentrado en algo.

-¿Suki?-le pregunte muy cerca de su cara.

-¿Eh?...-dijo Suki levemente y al levantar la mirada se exalto, creo que estaba muy cerca de ella-K-Kenshi… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo notoriamente ruborizada.

-Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda en la cocina, pero te encontré con la mirada perdida-le dije alejándome de su ruborizada cara- ¿estás bien?

-No es nada, bueno eto…-dijo Suki nerviosamente-… es que recordé algo muy desconcertante.

Me apoye en la mesa y la mire.

-Dime-le dije.

-B-bueno… es sobre un reino-me dijo Suki, se notaba confundida.

-¿Qué pasa con el reino?-le pregunte.

-Era atacado…-dijo Suki mirando el techo, parecía dudosa a cada momento, me quede helado- había muchas sombras… un grito y después…alguien-espada-sangre-se llevo una mano a la frente, parecía dolerle recordar, algo que yo no creía posible.

-Dijiste sombras…-susurre, al principio pensé que no era posible que fuera ella, pero ahora lo estaba dudando.

-¿Qué dijiste?-me pregunto Suki un poco apenada.

-Nada…-le dije para no entrar en detalles, le sonreí- veo que estás haciendo un pastel de manzana y canela.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-me dijo Suki sorprendida.

-Es una de las recetas que mi abuelo me enseño-le dije poniéndome a su lado remangándose la camisa que tenia puesta, empecé a cortar las manzanas verdes- era un experto en esto, aunque nunca llego hacer un chef profesional-le dije, Suki sonrió y empezó a mezclar el batido, entonces me doy cuenta de que lo estaba preparando como mi abuelito asía- una cosa Suki…-ella me miro- ¿de dónde sacaste la receta?

-No lo sé, cuando lo por primera vez aquí en el castillo-dijo agregando mas azúcar- ya sabía hacerlo.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no era hora de suponer, después de todo.

Esa persona que conocí, ya no estaba.

(Fin de POV'S)

* * *

><p>-¡ESTA DELICIOSO!-exclamo Osito en cuanto probó un pedazo de pastel de manzana y canela que nos sirvió Suki.<p>

-Si Suki en verdad está bien rico-le dije, estaba delicioso, también colaboraba el hecho de que estuviera hambrienta.

-¡RICO RICO!-dijo Kage Neno con la boca llena.

-Me alegra de que les haya gustado-dijo Suki con una sonrisa, luego miro a Kenshi que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, se sonrojo- y gracias Kenshi por ayudarme a prepararlo.

Me pareció que Kenshi no se la esperaba y se sonrojo levemente, todos reímos, Kenshi bajo la mirado y bufo.

"Algún día" pensé, Suki se daría cuenta.

En ese momento las ventanas del gran comedor se abrieron con violencia y se escucho el ruido de un rayo.

-¡AAHH!-grito Osito y s escondió en mis cabellos, yo le sonreí.

-Tranquis, solo es una tormenta…-dije para calmarlo.

-Si es una tormenta es una muy rara…-dijo Kenshi mirando afuera- miren…

Los que estábamos ahí nos acercamos a las ventanas, vimos que venían rayos pero solo en el reino y el cielo, se había vuelto rojo como la sangre con nubes negras.

-¿Pero qué?-dije estupefacta, la vista era macabra, eso definitivamente no era normal.

La puerta del salón entro Cupido, estaba agitado y al parecer asustado, nos miro a todos pero en especial a mí.

-¡Princesa!-grito Cupido, temblando- ¡nos están atacando!

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos al unisonó.

* * *

><p>Las calles y los lugares que recorrí una vez, estaba todo lleno de vida y gente agradable, ahora todos corrían por sus vidas y en las calles se escuchaba los gritos de terror de los habitantes.<p>

Había, no podía creerlo, sombras.

-Darksome…-dije y entonces tome mi collar de luna y de un solo movimiento la transforme en espada vaporizando al mismo tiempo a una de las sombras-¡EVACUEN!¡OCÚLTENSE!

Todos corrieron, Kenshi que me había seguido al igual que el resto, reacciono cargando a Suki a manera nupcial y salió corriendo seguido de Osito, Kage Neno y Cupido.

Era mejor así, no podía arriesgar sus vidas, no otra vez.

Me embarque en unja pelea con las sombra, mi espada brillo y me ayudaba mas en cada golpe que le repartía a las sombras, pero hubo un momento en que se vinieron contra mí. No podía sola.

-¡GUARDIAS!-los llame desesperada, intentaba detenerlos pero cada vez eran más y más-¡ATAQUEN A LAS SOMBRAS!

Al instante y con una fuerza más brutal que la mía, me ayudaron los guardias del reino, empuñaron sus espadas y combatieron con las sombras.

Yo no me quede atrás y los ayude a desaparecerlas del reino.

-¡¿De dónde vendrán tantas sombras?!-exclame aplastando a las muy desgraciadas, intentando eliminarlas lo más rápido posible.

-¡No tengo idea su alteza! – Me respondió uno de los guardias desvaneciendo a una de ellas-¡pero cada vienen más!

-¡Hay que sacarlos del reino!-dije esquivando el ataque de uno, entonces mi mirada se cruzo con unas redes, una idea se ilumino-¡rápido traigan esas redes!-algunos me miraron sin entender-¡confíen en mi!

Rápido y con una destreza impresionante tomaron las redes y yo hice un gesto de que cada guardia sostuviera cada una de las esquinas, me puse en medio. Las redes eran lo suficientemente grandes, eso esperaba, tendría que funcionar.

Las sombras formaron una barrera y entonces se vinieron contra nosotros, justo ahí, salte y grite.

-¡AHORA!-grite y se abalanzaron sobre las sombras, las atraparon y hicieron un nudo para que no pudieran escapar- ¡rápido abran el portón! ¡No estarán quietas para siempre!-nos apresuramos -¡hay que sacarlas de aquí!

El portón se abrió u de un solo tiro, sacamos a las sombras del reino, cayeron y salieron huyendo.

-¡HURRA!-empezaron a gritar de alivio y de alegría los habitantes, aplaudían y celebraban que yo y los guardias hayamos sacado a las sombras del reino, pero sentí que algo no estaba bien.

Di unos pasos por el jardín que comunicaba con el reino y de repente el cielo se volvió rojo sangre, mucho más intenso, y entonces lo vi, a Darksome.

El reino se quedo en silencio, en un horrible silencio, sabía que les aterraba ver ese mounstro de nuevo. Apreté los dientes, si era él, el que asesino a Arthur.

-Darksome…-dije con una ira que iba en aumento, tenía que controlarme, apreté la espada que tenía en mi mano.

-**Así que, ahora sabes quién soy-**sonrió con malicia- **es un alago para mi viniendo de una princesa tan bonita.****  
><strong>  
>-¡CÁLLATE!-le grite, empezaba a temblar, no de miedo sino de una inmensa ira- ¡PODRÍA ACABAR CONTIGO AHORA!<p>

-**Pero** **no lo harás ¿verdad?**-me dijo con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos- **no lo harás si aprecias la vida de tu gente**- baje la cabeza- **eso pensé.**

-¿Por qué tus sombras nos atacaron y luego huyeron?-le pregunte desafiante con la mirada en alto.

-**Solo fue para hacerte salir y hablar contigo**-me dijo de manera misteriosa.

-¿De qué cosa?-lo mire desconfiando.

-**No vine a molestar solo quiero una cosa**-señalo mi espada, la apreté contra mí, su mirada se volvió más siniestra- **dámela o sufre las consecuencias…****  
><strong>  
>-Tú no planeas nada bueno, está en tus ojos-mire mi espada- años aprendí que esta espada es muy poderosa…-dije mirándolo a los ojos- …vete y no regreses mas.<p>

-**No sabes con quién te estás metiendo**-me dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me inquieto-**…mide desde ahora el tiempo que le queda a tu reino antes de caer en las más profunda oscuridad-**miro al reino con amenaza**- cuando los planetas se aliñen, caerán, y nadie los recordara**-el cielo se oscureció y un rayo cayó justo en Darksome provocando una explosión que nos obligo a todos a retroceder, cuando la niebla se disperso ya no estaba.

El cielo había vuelto a su color normal, se podían ver las estrellas, mire a mis espaldas.

Estaban en silencio y despacio se retiraron, lo sabia tenían miedo, porque el regresaría a destruirnos.

Había comenzado una guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>¡eh escrito 24 páginas! ¡soy tremenda!<strong>

**Ahora ya no estamos poniendo serios –v-**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Chapter 18: Capitulo 16 (parte 2)

**CAPITULO 16**

**La guerra (parte 2)**

_La batalla se acerca…_

_Preparados hay que estar…_

_Para vencer…_

_A la oscuridad_

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" pensaba "eh puesto en peligro a todos"<p>

Voltee y vi las caras aterradas de los ciudadanos, la mirada atónita de los guardias que me conocían desde antes de ser princesa, sabían lo que pasaría. Pero yo no sabía si estaban dispuestos a ayudar.

-No hay nada que ver aquí…-dije con voz autoritaria, alzando la mirada, viendo al reino con autoridad- pueden retirarse.

La gente se fue en silencio, yo mire el camino que comunicaba a las praderas de Aaa, un guardia se me acerco llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué planea hacer su alteza?-pregunto dudoso un guardia.

-Si Darksome quiere una guerra, guerra tendrá-dije con voz firme, lo mire, el se paro firme- reúne a todos los guardias y al reino mañana en la tarde en el salón del trono, creo que si nos enfrentamos a algo como esto, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible.

-Como ordene princesa-dijo y se fue a dar la noticia a los demás.

Mire el camino y el árbol que fue uno de los testigos del comienzo de algo en verdad peligroso.

-Que he hecho…-susurre

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana y los primeros rayos del luz alumbraban la sala del trono, solo faltaba que el reino se reuniese para saber mi decisión, no sería fácil puesto que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.<p>

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!-se escucho un grito en la sala-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! ¡NOS MATARA A TODOS!

"Vaya, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que me gritaban" pensé "no esperaba una reacción así de parte de Kenshi"

Los primeros en llegara a la sala fueron Suki, Osito, Cupido, Kage Neno y Kenshi.

En cuanto les explique de qué se trataba esto, Kenshi se desespero y me tomo por el cuello de mi vestido gris, se había puesto a gritarme. Estaba asustado y como no estarlo iba a declararle la guerra al ser mas maligno de toda la Tierra de Aaa.

-Kenshi…-dejo en voz baja Suki, a ella siempre le ha asustado este tipo de situaciones, la entiendo a nadie le gusta-… basta.

-¡SABES Y HASTA TE ENTERASTE DE QUE EL ES MAS PELIGROSO DE TODOS LOS MALVADOS EN ESTE MUNDO!- me sequía gritando Kenshi exaltado y mas furioso conmigo, solo baje la mirada, recibiendo el reproche.

-Kenshi…-volvió a hablar Suki intentando calmarlo, sin existo-…basta.

-¡NOS MATARA A TODOS!-me grito Kenshi, yo no lo aguante y empecé a llorar, lo sabia pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¡KENSHI BASTA!-grito Suki ya enojada con la actitud de Kenshi, los dos la nos giramos a verla, los demás la observaron sorprendidos por su reacción- ¡no ganas nada gritándole! ¡Si Charlotte lo decidió así debes de aceptarlo! ¡Es lo mejor!

-Suki…-susurro Kenshi, sorprendido por su reacción, me soltó y agacho la cabeza, soltó una lagrima lo que hizo que todos se sorprendieran, incluyéndome- lo siento…

Se fue de la habitación, Suki me miro, yo asentí y abandono la habitación.

* * *

><p>(Autora POV'S)<p>

-Kenshi…-Suki se acerco a Kenshi, el estaba de espaldas, bajo la mirada arrepentida por haberle gritado- perdón, no debí gritarte…-no pudo decir nada mas, Kenshi de repente le había abrazado, ella era menor en altura como en edad así que fue como si la levantara haciendo que quedara de puntitas.

-Es que…-dijo Kenshi enterrando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Suki-no te quiero volver a perder…-se pego mas a ella, dejando que sus lagrimas salieran, estaba asustado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Suki- no quiero…

-¿Q-que?-fue lo único que atino a decir la pobre Suki, estaba confundida y empezaba a sonrojarse por la forma en la que Kenshi la estaba abrazando, no sabía si abrazarlo o no. Se quedo sin moverse, toda sonrojada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Se quedaron ahí, hasta que vino Kage, que en cuanto los vio una sonrisa felina se formo en su rostro.

-Lamento la interrupción-dijo Kage con una voz picara- pero la reunión ya va comenzar.

-¿Eh?-dijo Kenshi, hasta que se dio cuenta, se separo de una muy sonrojada Suki- ¡Kage!-le grito Kenshi mirando al gato con las mejillas sonrojadas, miro a Suki que parecía tener la mirada perdida y las mejillas ardiendo- ¡Ah Suki! Lo siento eh…

-No importa…-dijo Suki con voz temblorosa y aun sonrojada- solo…uhm… ¿podrías soltarme?

Kenshi se dio cuenta de que aun la tenía entre sus brazos, se sonrojo mas, la soltó dándole la espalda.

Fumigo a Kage con la mirada mientras se dirigía asía la sala del trono, Kage sonrió siguiéndolo en forma de sombra. Suki los vio alejarse, en cuanto estuvo sola se agarro el pecho intentando calmarse.

-Esta sensación…-tartamudo Suki, cerró los ojos, suspiro aun sonrojada- debo ver a Charlotte.

Salió directo a la sala de trono, en donde se decidiría el destino del reino y lo que pasaría después.

* * *

><p>(Fin de POV'S)<p>

Ahí estaban todos los habitantes del reino, reunidos, todos temerosos. Pues en mí caía el destino del reino, era un gran peso sobre mis hombros, era mi decisión.

-No puedo…-dije empezando a temblar, estaba detrás de las cortinas del trono, Suki me miro con el ceño fruncido- Suki tengo miedo…

-Yo también Charlotte, pero ahora es cuando más te necesitan…-la mire- confiamos en ti.

Suspire y entonces salí, las personas pusieron atención a mi persona en cuanto me presente, me pare enfrente de ellos.

-¡Su atención por favor!-dije levantando los brazos- ¡sé que muchos han estado inquietos y incluso asustado por mi repentina decisión!-baje la vista y sentí que Suki me miraba para que continuara, siempre tenía manera de hacerme hablar, a veces no sé si agradecerle por eso o no-¡pero debido a la amenaza que se acerca es más que clara mi decisión!-levante la mirada al pueblo- ¡haré todo en mi poder para que este reino no caiga!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, palabras de ánimo sonaban en la habitación, al menos intentaban confiar.

-¡LA APOYAREMOS EN TODO MOMENTO PRINCESA!-gritaban los soldados.

-¡VIVA LA PRINCESA! ¡ESA GUERRA ESTA GANADA!-empezaron a gritar con ánimo la multitud.

Sonreí.

* * *

><p>Todo el reino mostró su apoyo para lo iba a suceder.<p>

Muchos soldados y personas ayudaron aportando armas suficientes, todos siempre guiados por mi y el libro, termino a ayudarnos a prepararnos. Cada día el libro nos mostraba una nueva debilidad y cada día entrenábamos más.

Tuve que enseñar a preparar a una armada completa, enseñando mis tácticas de combate que fui modificando a lo largo de estos años, también tuve en cuenta los consejos de los generales y a cada uno de los soldados. Apoyándonos entre nosotros, Suki también se unió al entrenamiento, después de una semana de enterarse, Kenshi también se unió con Kage Neno.

-¿Seguros que en verdad quieren hacer esto?-les pregunte, la verdad ellos se habían vuelto como mi segunda familia al igual que Suki y los más cercanos a mí, les estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Suki cuando se presento- ¿desde cuándo saben pelear?

-Solo han pasado… ¡AH!-grito Kage a media frase, Kenshi lo fumigo con la mirada, trago saliva y sonrió- ¡cuenta con nosotros Charlotte!

-Kenshi…-le dije, pero el solo asintió con una sonrisa, sonreí agradecida- ¡entonces hay que esforzarnos y pelear! ¡Pase lo que pase!

-¡Pase lo que pase!-exclamo Kage emocionado Kenshi sonrió de medio lado- estaremos ahí para ayudarte.

Kenshi y Kage Neno demostraron gran destreza en el campo de batalla, al parecer antes habían peleado.

-¡Wow! Kenshi no sabía que peleabas-le dijo Suki maravillada.

-N-no es nada…-dijo Kenshi evitando la mirada de Suki sonrojado.

Así eran las cosas, todos apoyándonos, aunque aun tenía algo que hacer.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado, yo estaba en mi cuarto revisando las últimas cartas que afirmaban la colaboración de los reinos, sonríe y bostece un poco cansada.<p>

Como no estarlo, si cada semana desde ese día, eh entrenado a miles de soldados y a mis amigos más cercanos que demostraron ser actos en el campo de batalla. Aunque aún seguía preocupada, en caso de que algo fallara tendría que tener un plan de respaldo, y eso era algo que tenía que resolver pronto.

Guarde la última carta, bostece otra vez y dirigí mi vista al libro que encontré antes de que todo esto pasara, mi mirada se quedo en ese libro.

Alce mi mano y tome el libro, lo abrí y empecé a leer, cuando llegue en la parte de la princesa agarre el diario y abrí en las primeras páginas.

Era la misma descripción solo que en el libro de "El Reino Sapphires" tenía la imagen de una hermosa joven sonriendo junto a sus padres, nadie pensaría ni siquiera yo, que una hermosa jovencita pasaría por tanto dolor.

Me di cuenta de algo que ni el diario había mencionado, ese color de piel y esas orejas, y si me había fijado bien había un par de colmillos en esa sonrisa.

Rápidamente comencé a buscar la palabra "_zafiro" _en ese libro y me sorprendí cuando me enteré…

…los zafiros desde hace siglos fueron los primeros vampiros en darse a conocer ante la humanidad.

-Son vampiros…-me dije leyendo el libro- estos seres no son como los vampiros catalogados como "_criaturas de la noche" _estos son lo contrario se les llamaba _"criaturas de la luz"_, al igual de los actuales vampiros tienen una vida eterna, pero la duración de esta depende de cuánto poder puedan manejar, ellos tienen un poder que rebasa a la de los demás vampiros, porque la fuente de su poder sale de su corazón. Pueden ser inmortales pero eso depende de cómo usan ese poder, ya que este está ligado a su fuerza vital de no saber utilizarla moderadamente y siempre llegando al límite hasta llegar al punto del desastre y parar de usarlo un tiempo, puede afectar su salud y acortarle su eternidad. Llegan a un punto en se llegan al borde de su existencia y entonces fallecen lentamente como un mortal, esto pasaba desde tiempos inmemorables pues ellos a pesar de que lo sabían ayudaban a los que más los necesitaban, sin importar que. Eso era lo que los hacía más humanos.

Me entere de que ellos si resisten a la luz y de que no necesitan vivir de la sangre, los colmillos de los vampiros, siempre han estado ahí desde hace muchas generaciones. Los vampiros los que son llamados "criaturas de la oscuridad" fueron los traidores que traicionaron a la corona y apoyaron a la oscuridad, alimentándose de sangre; despues de siglos empezaron a segregar un veneno que convertía a las personas mordidas en vampiros, y asiéndose inmunes al tiempo, pero solo si sobrevivían al ataque de uno. Los hacían inmunes ante cualquier cosa, pero débiles ante la luz del sol.

Entonces llegue a una parte que hablaba de muchos de los hechizos que usaban para defenderse y proteger a la gente.

-"_Barrera de protección", _-leí poniendo atención- "_Aumento de fuerza", "Teletransportación inmensa" _, "_Vital de energía" y "Curación para casos extremos" _–cada una estaba en la lista de hechizos más utilizados, pero había una advertencia, por supuesto no la pase por alto- **es muy peligroso realizar estos hechizos ya que dependen de una gran cantidad de energía tanto vital como espiritual**- trague saliva- **si se utiliza mucho este poder, cualquier otro hechizo podría debilitar a la persona cada vez más, hasta que fallezca o hasta que su alma desparezca para siempre…**-cerré el libro, mire por la ventana, la luna brillaba con una gran intensidad-… tengo que intentarlo.

Y tome la decisión de aprender aumentar mi magia e intentar proteger al reino por cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal.

No iba arriesgar al reino y si eso implicaba que hasta yo me sacrificara antes de llegar a conocer a la última humana, al menos, habría valido la pena.

* * *

><p>Después de esa noche busque todos los libros de magia, eran cinco los que contenían los hechizos precisos, después de cada entrenamiento en el día practicaba los hechizos en la noche en mi habitación.<p>

Los primeros meses empezaron a caerme muy mal, al principio las primeras semanas la falta de sueño no me afectaba, pero curiosamente (porque en esta historia todo es posible) empecé a caer rendida por el cansancio. Y cada día era más agotador, un día, Suki descubrió lo que hacía cada noche.

Por supuesto que se preocupo de mi estado y de sentir una magia acumulada en mi alcoba, eran claras señales de que yo, en un intento desesperado de intentar tener un plan de respaldo, después de una breve charla se sentó en el filo de mi cama con la intención de asegurarse que durmiera al menos una noche.

Cumplí y dormí hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando me levante, los demás estaban en mi habitación, Suki les había hablado de mi notorio cansancio.

-Es más de lo que de lo que puedes soportar-me dijo Kenshi mirándome serio, pero al igual que los otros, preocupado- el hecho de que estés muerta solo empeora tu estado, ya que sin tu cuerpo físico, todo el esfuerzo pasa directo a tu alma y te cansa mas…-baje la mirada-… sin embargo te ayudaremos a dominar los secretos de esos hechizos y tal vez así no se te ocurra hacerlo sin decirle a nadie-alce la mirada, estaba sorprendida, todos me miraron con una sonrisa asintiendo a lo que Kenshi dijo, sonreí- ¿aceptas la ayuda?

-La acepto, gracias-les respondí infinitamente agradecida.

Con la ayuda de Kenshi y los demás, pude dominar mejor los hechizos, y con el tiempo pude controlarlos a la perfección sin agotarme. Me había hecho más fuerte y podía manejar mejor la cantidad de magia que despedía de mi cuerpo.

-¿Para que el de curación?-me pregunto Suki mientras evitaba un golpe de parte de ella, estaba ella practicando una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con la espada (aunque Suki se defiende mas con el arco y flecha), yo le sonreí.

-Hay que tener cubiertas todas las posibilidades-le dije le lance una patada que fue esquivada- no pienso arriesgarme a que alguien salga herido y no pueda ayudarlo en ese mismo instante, solo espero que seamos suficientes-recibí un puñetazo en mi estomago, claro no me dolió porque estoy muerta, pero si me mando contra la pared- bien hecho Suki.

-Gracias y Charlotte-me dijo Suki ayudándome a levantarme- encontré un hechizo que puede sernos de utilidad.

-¿En serio? ¿De qué manera?-le pregunte.

-Creando un ejército-me dijo Suki.

-Podría funcionar-le dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La pasamos Suki y yo en la biblioteca casi toda la tarde, había decretado un día al mes para que las personas que nos apoyarían tuvieran al menos un descanso, la idea de Suki me había impulsado a aprender de una vez ese hechizo. Puede que en estos tiempos uno podría decirme que me estoy cargando con toda la responsabilidad, pero pónganse en mi lugar, ¿ustedes no lo harían?<p>

-Creo que ya lo entendí-dije con el libro en mano y entonces cerré y mis ojos y me concentre alzando mi mano- _almas de los héroes respondan a mi llamado de donde sea vengan y ayúdenos en este momento de socorro ¡levántense!_-en cuanto dije sentí una chispa salir de mis manos y entonces los libros empezaron a salir de los libreros y entonces la biblioteca se lleno de almas, abrí mis ojos perdiendo toda concentración, entonces se fueron y todo despareció (excepto el desorden XP)-funciono pero por poco tiempo…-mire a Suki que me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, que ironía, me acerque a ella- ¿Suki?

-Paraste el tiempo…-susurro Suki me sorprendí inmensamente- sentí que todo a mi alrededor se detuviera y entonces esos espíritus aparecieron enfrente de mí, me sentí confundida pues todo había dejado de moverse, pero sentí que una luz salía de ti era un celeste brillante y transparente y parecía que me protegías-me quede el shock- ¡Charlotte esto puede ayudarnos!-exclamo Suki alegre, pero yo aun no me reponía de esa respuesta- ¿Charlotte estas bien?

-Yo solo lo sentí como cualquier otro hechizo y además duro muy poco-le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Haber pásame el libro-me dijo Suki, yo se lo di, ella empezó a releerlo-para este hechizo tienes que estar totalmente concentrada y ver con tu alma para poder manejar el aura para proteger a los que te acompañan y manejar al ejercito-lo medite, tenía sentido de que no pudiera mantenerlo mucho tiempo, entonces tendría que practicarlo más genial-de seguro será algo que tendrás que poner en práctica pero estoy segura de que lo conseguirás-me dijo Suki intentándome subir los ánimos.

-Está bien…-le dije a Suki y entonces ambas reparamos en el gran desorden que mi hechizo había provocado en la biblioteca – aunque la próxima en un lugar abierto.

Nos reímos.

Despues de un par de semanas pude al menos sentir y ver un poco las personas que estaban a mí alrededor, por supuesto en cuanto Kenshi se entero la primera en regañar sorprendentemente fue a Suki. Sonreí pero mi sonrisa no duro mucho pues despues me regaño a mi por no pedir ayuda, al final nos disculpamos con el cómo dos niñas pequeñas, se ofreció ayudarnos. Mejor dicho todo el reino se ofreció ayudarnos. Tuve que aceptar.

Pero bueno, no fue malo, en unas semanas pude perfeccionar el hechizo.

Ya había pasado un año despues de aquello, pero una noche, _"él"_ se me apareció en sueños.

(Sueño de Charlotte)

_Estaba en unas hermosas praderas, no sabía dónde estaba pero, todo estaba lleno de hermosas margaritas y más allá se podía apreciar una hermosa vegetación._

_El cielo era de un hermoso color celeste, la brisa pasaba y movía las margaritas hacia mí alrededor, me sentí feliz por un momento._

_De pronto el cielo se volvió del color de la sangre y todo a mí alrededor se moría, el viento soplo muy fuerte esta vez llevándose las flores secas formando un remolino, cuando paro allí en estaba una figura sombría y macabra._

_-Darksome-susurre al verlo delante de mí._

_-Un gusto verla princesa-me dijo Darksome con una lenta reverencia, yo retrocedí- lamento visitarla de esta manera, pero en los sueños es donde mejor podemos hablar._

_-¿Hablar? Dime de una vez a que has venido-le respondí desconfiada._

_-Entonces seré breve…-me dijo y sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz rojiza- dentro de 3 días dos ejércitos se enfrentaran y uno de ellos caerá ¿entiendes?_

_-Entiendo-le dije, solo 3 días, no faltaba mucho._

_-Entonces nos veremos en 3 días-dijo Darksome haciendo una reverencia- nos veremos en el campos verdes lejos del reino, cerca del Reino más dulce, ahí nos encontraremos- para luego mirarme a los ojos- Charlotte…_

(Fin del sueño de Charlotte)

A la mañana siguiente di la noticia al reino, casi al instante, todos empezaron a prepararse para lo que sería la primera guerra en toda la historia del "Reino Corazón".

Empezaron a fabricar armas más para que sea suficientes para todos los que iban a acompañarnos: armaduras, espadas. Lanzas, martillos, arcos y flechas, dagas.

Di la orden de que ningún ciudadano el que fuera podría salir del reino mientras estaba fuera.

Los 3 días pasaron y el terrible día llego.

De madrugada, los que tenían familia se despidieron de ella: abuelo, padres e hijos.

Había mandado un día antes en la noche, que los que quisieran retirarse lo hicieran, pero nadie se retiro. Se quedaron, aun sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que volverían a ver a su familia, me siguieron.

-¡Charlotte!-un grito agudo e infantil me detuvo, era Osito, que al ver que me salía del reino fue corriendo asía mi para despedirme- ¡promete que regresaras! ¡Promételo!

-Lo prometo Osito, regresare- le dije arrodillándome, era un poco difícil con la armadura puesta, intentando consolarlo Osito me abrazaba y dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas- Cupido te cuidara, tranquilo, mírame-le dije mirando a Osito a los ojos, a mí también me entraron ganas de llorar, trague saliva- todo estará bien.

Después de un abrazo que me pareció que duro una eternidad, me solté de los brazos de Osito.

Salí del reino.

Una vez fuera todos se apartaron, me pare enfrente del reino y el jardín, y con un movimiento de mano, empecé a formar un escudo que rodearía al reino.

Una vez que termine el campo de fuerza cierro mis ojos y me abrazo el estomago, la cabeza me dio un ligero dolor, pero la sensación pasa rápido.

Alzo mí vista al reino, como si no volviera a verlo jamás, ciento una mano en mi hombro.

-Tenemos que irnos-me dice Kenshi, yo asiento, miro otra vez el reino- tranquila regresaremos.

Suspiro y me embarco con mis súbditos al lugar indicado por esa sombra.

Solo esperaba poder cumplir con mi promesa.

* * *

><p>Habíamos salido en la madrugada, aun estaba oscuro, de modo que mientras más nos acercábamos al lugar el sol iba saliendo iluminado el día. Parecía que hoy iba ser un lindo día.<p>

Lamentablemente tal vez no para nosotros.

-Princesa-me dijo uno de los guardias mirando a un lugar en especial, llamo mi atención, señalo algo que estaba en la lejanía- ¡¿puede creer esto?!

Creí que los momentos en los que presencie cosas raras y extraordinarias, se habían acabado, pero me equivoque.

Ahí enfrente de mí y mis acompañantes, estaba lo que parecía, lo que parecía la construcción del pastel más grande que haya podido ver.

O más bien un reino, desde donde estábamos nos podía llegar el dulce olor glaseado y pastel, caramelo derretido. Se podría decir que ya estaba por terminar, solo faltaba las murallas.

Entonces con asombro vimos a un montón de golosinas que caminaban de aquí y apara allá ayudando a terminar lo que parecía una muralla echa de dulce.

-¡No no!-escuchamos un grito- ¡Señora Pan de Canela le dije que el merengue lo separe del chocolate!- esa voz sonaba enfadada.

Al rato divisamos un joven rosado con un traje medieval con una coleta, reprendiendo a un pan de canela con un lazo arriba de ella, intentaba explicarle algo.

-No volverá a pasar **_papá_**-dijo finalmente la "Señora Pan de Canela".

"¿Papá?" por dónde, que no veo el parecido, entonces un recuerdo de mis tiempos de estudios, no podía ser.

-Uno de los reinos que se alzarían seria el…-entonces me alejo de la escena, los demás me miran confusos, solo atino a decir- ¡el Dulce Reino!

Algunos empezaron a comprender y rápido nos retiramos, mire hacia atrás tal vez no ahora pero esperaba que algún día poder saber de dónde salió esa torta a medio armar, tal vez mas adelante lo sepa. Suki se me acerco confundida, era raro, verla con un traje de arquero simple pero que la protegía bien.

-¿Por qué nos alejamos?-Suki miro para atrás confundida- no creo que sean un peligro.

-Lo sé pero…-suspire, Suki me miro confundida- no deben saber de mi, son las reglas, si las violo podría cambiar el destino de los reinos. Además no deben de saber la existencia del reino tampoco.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto intrigada Suki mientras nos acercábamos al lugar indicado.

-Es complicado-fue lo que le conteste antes de que el cielo se oscureciera de repente- ya es hora…

* * *

><p>Una vez que el cielo empieza a tomar el color de la sangre, un fuerte viento pasa, entonces aparecen las sombras.<p>

-Hola princesa…-saluda **_él_**, el que mato a Arthur y destruyo a un gran reino en el pasado, Darksome-¡qué bueno volver a verla!

-Ahórrate los modales…-dije desafiante, apreté levemente mi collar de luna, ni loca pensaba pelear sin el-…sabes bien a lo que hemos venido.

-Entonces…-dice alzando los brazos, rápidamente fuimos rodeados por las sombras, el sonrió- ¿Qué esperamos?

Comenzó…

Las sombras nos atacaron primero, la tierra tembló, mi ejército se dividió en tres. Cada uno de nosotros intentaba destruir a las sombras, que se escapaban de nuestras manos, estamos en graves problemas.

-¡Charlotte cuidado!-me grito Kage, en cuanto voltee, el se vino sobre mi protegiéndome de ser atravesada por una de esas sombras- ¡más cuidado niña!

-La tendré…-le dije agradecida, nos separamos rápidamente, la tierra empezó a temblar de nuevo.

Batallamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero no pude evitar perder vidas, no pude evitarlo.

-¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!-grite sacando mi collar de luna, que se convirtió en espada rápidamente, lance un golpe inconsciente en el suelo. Fue con un golpe sónico que mando a las sombras contra los arboles- ¿Qué?

-¡¿AUN NO LO ENTIENDES?!-sentí un dolor horrible en el hombro, al voltearme me tope con esa sonrisa, esa horrible sonrisa- ¡AHORA TIENES MAS PODER DEL QUE PUEDAS IMAGINAR!-me golpe lanzándome contra el bosque- ¡PERO ERES DEMASIADA NO SABE CONTROLARLO!

Vi a todos pelear cuando fui lanzada, fue como en cámara lenta; cada golpe, caída, muerte. Era mi culpa.

¡POM!

Choque contra los arboles dejando una clara evidencia de fui lanzada por una fuerza inimaginable, sentí dolor no pida ser, sentía que me había partido la cabeza, me levante. No podía detenerme aun no.

-Ok tu lo has pedido…-dije entonces me eleve alto y me puse encima de la pelea, cerré mis ojos y empecé a centrarme- _aumenta su fuerza, dales una oportunidad, danos mas…_

Tenía que bastar.

**_…_**

(Kenshi POV'S)

Sentí que mis fuerzas se renovaban y no era el único, los volvimos a enfrentar esta vez los hicimos retroceder, vi a Suki que con sus flechas atravesaban a las sombras, no podía vencerlas con ellas tenía que ayudarla.

-¡CUIDADO!-grite eufórico mientras me ponía en medio de Suki y la sombra, de un golpe logre hacer que retrocediera, pero eso no era suficiente para vencerla- ¡TIENES QUE TENER CUIDADO SUKI!

-Está bien…-dijo ella bajando la mirada, suspire, la tome del mentón e hice que me mirara- Kenshi si algo fuera a pasar…

-Todo estará bien…-le dije, le sonreí de medio lado ella asintió- vamos a salir de esta…

-¡SUFICIENTE!-escuchamos un grito que hizo que la tierra que pisábamos se empezara a romper-¡MATENLOS!

Empezó muy rápido, en un parpadeo las cosas cambiaron, nuestros compañeros empezaron a caer uno a uno.

Suki y yo nos intentábamos defender, Kage se dio cuenta y nos ayudo, con su forma de sombra desato su poder oscuro y nos protegió.

Cuanto daría por volver a tener mis poderes de médium, voltee a ver a los demás, estamos rodeados y ya no éramos muchos.

Mire asía las sombra que venían y encima traían mas consigo, Darksome nos miraba arriba de sus sombras, nos empezamos a reducir a un pequeño número de soldados.

Ya no podía ser peor.

-¡Suki cuidado!-grite justo al mismos tiempo una flechas negra salió dispara de entre las sombras, aparte a Suki antes que pudiera darle, me dio a mi pero solo me rozo la mejilla- auch…-mire a Suki que estaba detrás mío mirándome con un brillo en los ojos- ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió, yo le sonreí, pero ese momento no duro mucho.

-¡Cuidado!-nos grito Kage cargándonos a ambos, había empezado una lluvia de flechas, esas armas que creaban esas sombras nos estaba costando la vida- más cuidado niños…

Corrimos a refugiarnos, Charlotte se había dado cuenta y fue a nuestro encuentro, teníamos que ocultarnos. Al menos los que quedábamos.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al bosque, cuando una lluvia de flechas empezó a venir sobre nosotros, corríamos todo lo que podíamos.

Sentí que era empujado a solo unos pasos más asía el bosque, escuche un grito y cuando me voltee entendí porque, nuestras miradas se cruzaron unas gotas de sangre salieron de su herida.

-Kenshi…-era Suki que en un intento por salvarme, logro que esa flecha le diera en el pecho, cayó desmayada al suelo mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-¡Suki!-grite y rápidamente la tome en mis brazos me adentre al bosque, no podía pasar no de nuevo, no otra vez-¡¿puedes oírme?! ¡Dime algo! ¡Suki!

-Cof! Cof!... –tosió un poco de sangre, me miro a los ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo-… Kenshi… ay… ¿estás bien?-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡Charlotte! ¡Por favor necesito ayuda!-empecé a gritar mientras la cargaba hasta donde estaban los otros-¡Charlotte!

(Fin de POV'S)

Escuche a alguien llamarme, había empezado a sanar las heridas de los que aun se mantenían en pie, alce la vista y vi la escena más horrible de toda mi existencia.

Suki tenía una flecha que le sobresalía del pecho, Kenshi la cargaba, corría en asía mí.

-¡Suki!-grite eufórica, cuando la puso en mis piernas temblé, estaba helada-¡¿Qué paso?!

-Ella intento protegerme…-dijo Kenshi mirándola, vi que unas cuantas lagrimas sobresalían de sus ojos, alzo su vista asía mirándome desesperado- ¡ayúdala por favor!

-¡SU MAJESTAD SE ACERCAN!-empezaron a advertirme-¡SE ACERCAN CADA VEZ MAS!

Mire a Suki, si no la ayudaba a hora, después sería demasiado tarde, le arranque la flecha de su pecho sacándole un quejido. Aun respiraba, pero no tardaría en quedarse sin fuerzas, no sabía qué hacer.

Me pare con Suki en brazos, hice un pequeño encantamiento para cerrar su herida, pero había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre. Y al parecer, la flecha tenía un veneno mortal que se devoraba sus entrañas desde adentro, sin ayuda, podría morir a causa de ello. Se notaba por su piel que empezó a tornarse blancuzca y de que su temperatura empezó a bajar a cero.

Para ayudarla tendría que hacer un hechizo muy complicado, pero no podía hacerlo ahora aquí no, alce mi vista viendo como las sombras se acercaban.

No podía perder, ¡no ahora!

Pero entonces unos rayos de color purpura salieron detrás de nosotros, dándoles a las sombras que se desvanecieron, las demás empezaron a retroceder.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-dije sorprendida por la inesperada ayuda.

-Charlotte…-me dijo Kenshi mirando asía el bosque, mire en su misma dirección, casi me da un patatús.

Allí estaba, no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Nos habían salvado pero también, nos habían descubierto, al menos "_ellos"_ lo habían hecho.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-nos pregunto un el mismo chico rosa que habíamos visto al pasar.

Estaba parado en el hombro de lo que parecía ser, una maquina de chicles, a su lado había otro mas y a su alrededor estaban los dulces andantes.

-E- el s-so-berano del Dul-lce Rei-no…-tartamudee, no podía ser, iba a decir algo pero entonces la tierra tembló mas fuerte esta vez, al voltear vi que todas las sombra empezaban a formar un círculo alrededor de Darksome fusionándose con el volviéndolo cada vez más grande-¡se lo agradeceríamos mucho!

-Sera un placer…-dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa- ¡CHICOS AL ATAQUE!

Al instante las gigantescas maquinas de chicle empezaron atacar a la sombra más grande y mounstro que hayamos visto, lanzándole sus rayos, la dulce gente dispara lo que parecía ser pistolas de azúcar y jarabe bien caliente.

Los que quedábamos y yo, nos quedamos sorprendidos por tan inesperada ayuda, pero también ayudamos atacar a Darksome.

Solo Kenshi y yo nos quedamos en las orillas del bosque, Suki nos necesitaba, por eso nos quedamos con ella.

-Estoy contigo Suki…-le susurro Kenshi a Suki que aun seguía en mis brazos, está dormida, o al menos eso esperábamos- ya verás que saldrás bien de esta…-se acerco y le dio un beso en su frente-… te lo prometo.

Me conmoví mucho, me sentí nostálgica otra vez, Eric era así lo recuerdo bien.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito el pelirosa al ver que unas sombras se acercaban asía nosotros.

Algunos dulces intentaron impedir que llegaran hasta nosotros, Kenshi no perdió el tiempo y fue a enfrentar a las sombras.

-¡Cuídala!-me dijo antes de saltar y acabar con la primera sombra.

Yo vi lo que tenía enfrente, sin poder ayudar porque Suki me necesitaba más, me sentía imponente, la mayoría que intentaban vencerlos fue herida. Los dulces no duraron mucho y retrocedieron al igual que mi ejército, o lo que quedaba de él, de un golpe las maquinas gigantes tuvieron que retirarse.

Darksome se había vuelto invencible, no podían ganar, yo tenía que hacer algo.

Me pare empezábamos a caer, mi espada empezó a brillar, la tome y con Suki en brazos encare a Darksome.

-**¡VAYA VAYA!**-grito él, su voz ahora sonaba como la de mil, me miro insignificante**-¡PRINCESA PODIAS ACABAR CON TODO ESTO! ¡SOLO TIENES QUE DARMELA! **–dijo extendiendo su enorme mano asía mí- **y todo terminara…**

-No…-negué apuntándolo con la espada que empezó a brillar más fuerte, envolviéndome en su resplandor sin que me diera cuenta, lo mire desafiante-…mientras camine, exista y proteja a los que más quiero ¡TU NUNCA LA TENDRÁS!

Empecé a elevarme, mis ojos empezaron a brillar, alce mi mano y recite el hechizo:

_¡ALMAS DE LOS HÉROES RESPONDAN A MI LLAMADO!_

_¡DE DONDE SEA VENGAN Y AYÚDENOS EN ESTE MOMENTO DE SOCORRO!_

_¡LEVÁNTENSE!_

El tiempo paro, y un fuerte viento golpeo a todos, las almas de los más grandes héroes empezaron a levantarse. Todos fueron cubiertos por mi aura, los sentí, los protegía y mientras yo siguiera así. Nada les pasara.

Mi collar me envolvió por completo, cerré mis ojos, una gran cantidad de energía se fue apoderando de mí.

**…**

(Autora POV'S)

Charlotte fue consumida por la luz de la espada y en el cielo se alzo la luna, que brillo con una gran intensidad al llegar a la altura de Charlotte.

Su armadura cambio a una más reluciente, en su pecho se formo el signo de la media luna, su espada la tenia alzada. Era el espectáculo más increíble que un mortal haya podido ver.

Darksome se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e intento atacarla.

Charlotte abrió los ojos con una luz que los cegó a todos por un momento, sus ojos habían dejado de ser del color castaño como el ratón, ahora en su lugar relucía el color de la luna.

_¡INTENTASTE ACABARNOS!_

_Pero ahora_

_Seré_

_Yo quien ponga fin _

_A esto_

_¡ATAGUENLO!_

Alzo Charlotte esas palabras, las almas empezaron atacar a Darksome, a cada golpe desintegraban a la sombra.

Darksome, empezó a hacerse más pequeño hasta que de un golpe lo dejaron indefenso, la miro con los ojos llenos de ira.

-¡NO SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VEAMOS!¡ESO TE LO PROMETO!-grito Darksome elevándose, dejando de estar al alcance de esas almas guerreras, le escupió sus últimas palabra- ¡DESDE AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE VERÉ LA MANERA DE TENERLAS! ¡A TODAS ELLAS!-grito mirando la espada-¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!

Y como vino se fue, junto con las últimas sombras que le quedaban, rodeándolo y entonces se fue asía arriba mientras el cielo hacia un espiral de nubes negras. El se empezó a desvanecer de la vista de todos.

-¡DESTRUIRÉ TU REINO! ¡LO HARÉ!-se escucho justo cuando la ultima sombra a desaparecer- ¡AUN NO HAZ VITO LO MEJOR DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

En cuanto se fue, el cielo empezó a recuperar su color original, y todo volvió a su estado original como si nada hubiera pasado.

El tiempo volvió a moverse al mismo tiempo que las almas desaparecían, el aura que protegía a los guerreros y a la gente de dulce empezó a desvanecerse, Charlotte empezó a descender en cuanto eso sucedió.

Y en cuanto ella toco suelo el poder que antes le había dado la espada desapareció, devolviéndole ese color castaño como el ratón a sus ojos, Suki quedo en el césped pero Charlotte cayo inconsciente.

-¡CHARLOTTE!- escuchaba Charlotte las voces de sus amigos como el eco, antes de dejarse llevar, por el sueño.

(Fin de POV'S)

* * *

><p>Me sentía… bien, extrañamente bien, todo a mí alrededor era negro pero podía algunas oír voces.<p>

-Creo que está despertando…-oí una voz que no reconocí, abrí los ojos, dejándome ver a ese chico de color rosa de nuevo-… hola, veo que ya has despertado, ¿Charlotte no?

-Mmm…-abrí los ojos despacio, acostumbrándome a la luz, entonces vi donde estaba- ¿Qué?

Estaba en lo parecía ser una habitación de hospital, pero hecho de dulce, ¡dulce! ¡Estoy en Dulce Reino!

-¡EL DULCE REINO!-exclame ya totalmente despierta-¿P-pero cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Tranquila cálmate, todo está bien, no pasa nada…-me dijo el rosadito-…Mentita ¿a qué conclusión llegaste?

-Al parecer no recuerda casi nada despues de realizar ese ataque…-oí decir a una voz femenina, me voltee a ver y vi a una mentita con un listón rojo sobre su ella, me miro y apunto algo en lo que aprecia ser una libreta-… le avisare a sus amigos.

Entonces vino a mi mente la imagen de Suki, ella había sido envenenada, me exalte de solo recordarlo.

-¿Dónde está Suki?-le interrogue al rosadito- ¿Dónde está ella?

-Suki ella esta…-dijo el rosadito con una expresión seria, yo temí lo peor, baje la mirada no podía aceptarlo no-…cálmate, Charlotte, solo cálmate.

-Está muerta ¿no?...-dije cubriendo mi cara con las manos, quería desaparecer, no quería aceptar que ella, había dejado de existir.

-Aun está con vida…-escuche una voz que venía de la entrada del cuarto, levante la mirada y vi a Kenshi, me miraba con una mirada con preocupación-… pero está muy grave, aun no ha despertado, desde hace dos días…

-Esperábamos que cuando tu despertaras supieras que hacer…-dijo el rosadito-…intentamos de todo, pero no supimos como extraerle ese veneno, por eso te necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Ese veneno ya no lo pueden sacar…-dije saliendo de la cama, tenia puesto un camisón rosa pálido de manga larga, alce la vista asía ellos-… pero aun así, puedo hacer algo…-mire a Kenshi-… pero necesitare tu ayuda.

-Lo que sea…-dijo Kenshi mientras me paraba enfrente de él.

-Necesito de tu tiempo…-le dije seriamente- la única manera de salvar a Suki es aumentándole la edad al mismo tiempo que un médium.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-TA-TA-CHAN!<strong>

**aquí esta lo que sigue! =D**

**12 paginas otra vez! soy tremenda!**

**pero ahora quiero hacer algo...mmm ya se!**

**en el próximo capitulo:**

**¿como el alma de Charlotte resistió tanto poder?**

**¿la espada tendrá mas poder de lo que imaginan?**

**¿a que se refería Darksome con "ELLAS"?**

**¿que pasara con Suki?**

**todo esto lo veremos en el próximo capitulo!**

**xD**

**P.D: esto es después de que le robaran el amuleto al Dulce Príncipe. Pensé que al igual que la Dulce Princesa en el episodio "The Baul" Fionna podía tener una vida pasada, en este caso, es hombre y tal vez lo llame ****Shoko**** como la chica de la vida pasada de Finn.**

**hable de mas pero bueno,era por si no entendían U...**

**ahora si!**

**bendiciones y vayan con Dios!**

**P. la P.D: desde aquí tendrán que esperar hasta que termine el siguiente capitulo, eh estado actualizando rápido porque lo tenia en deviantart, ahora están iguales en ambas paginas...**

**ahora si o si!**

**xP**


	19. Chapter 19: Capitulo 17

**FINALMENTE EL CAPITULO 17!**

**xD**

**quería**** colgarlo el viernes pero surgió un inconveniente y ayer tuve un compromiso, por eso lo estoy colgando hoy, espero no demorarme tanto la próxima...**

**ahora sin mas preangulos a LEER! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO 17<strong>

_Tu y yo…_

_Nuestras almas son tres…_

_Yo y tu…_

_Nuestras almas son dos…_

_Somos yo…_

_Dentro de ti…_

_Después__ de esto no volveré a ver el mundo del mismo modo…_

_Ya no más ahora que lo se…_

_Somos dos y solo una puede vivir…_

_En esta vida…_

_**(Suki pensamiento)**_

(Suki POV'S)

_**Oscuridad, era todo lo que veía, solo oscuridad y nada más.**_

_**Lo único que recordaba antes, era una flecha que iba a impactar contra Kenshi, lo evite… sentí mucho dolor. Pero ya no siento nada, absolutamente nada, me inquietaba eso.**_

_**¿Acaso ya estaré muerta?**_

_**Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que no tenía la ropa de hace unos momentos tenía un vestido blanco sencillo y sin mangas.**_

_**Pero eso no importaba la pregunta principal era…**_

_**-**__¿Dónde estoy?__**- me pare parecía que estaba en un lugar oscuro como una amplia habitación con una ventana cubierta por una cortina transparente que dejaba entrar una luz blanca y cegadora, no había puertas por donde salir y lo único que había ahí era un espejo de cuerpo completo-**__Charlotte… Kenshi__**- me arrodille y oculte mi cara en mis manos, estaba temblando, no sabía dónde estaba o como salir de ahí-**__… ¿Dónde están?_

(fin de Suki POV'S)

* * *

><p>Los pasillos del recién construido Hospital del Dulce Reino era un alboroto, el joven rosa me había devuelto mi ropa y en cuanto me cambie me encontré con que el estado de Suki de un momento para el otro había empeorado.<p>

Entre seguida por Kenshi y el rosadito, agarre mi collar de luna que aun estaba en mi cuello y di la orden de que todos se retirasen. Todos se fueron solo Kenshi y yo nos quedamos.

Enfrente de la cama donde reposaba inconsciente Suki, estaba conectada a una maquina que monitoreaba su pulso, que a cada segundo parecía bajar.

-Está muriendo…-me dijo Kenshi acercándose a Suki, estaba más pálida desde la última vez que la vi, me acerque a ella y le toque la frente estaba fría-…la razón por la que aun está con vida es porque le subministramos del suero de este reino-apunto a una bolsa que contenía un liquido color ultravioleta que conectaba al brazo de Suki mediante su brazo-…pero ha empezado a empeorar.

-Ya veo…-lo mire seriamente- ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto? Si algo sale mal no solo perderemos a Suki sino tu vida también…

-Hare lo que sea necesario-me dijo Kenshi acariciando la mejilla de Suki.

-Si algo falla no habrá marcha atrás…-le prevení.

- Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer-me dijo decidido.

Asentí en silencio.

Rápidamente Kenshi se acostó en una de las camas junto a Suki, le conecte a un tubo y al otro extremo se lo coloque a Suki, era como pasarle su sangre. Solo que este no era el caso.

Tome la sal que había pedido segundos antes de entrar y dibuje dos círculos, uno alrededor de Kenshi y el otro alrededor de Suki, conecte ambos circulo en un triangulo al revés.

Una vez realizado esto puse tome mi collar de luna y una vez en forma de espada, lo clave en la intercepción entre los círculos y el triangulo.

Y entonces tal y como había aprendido en mis años de aprendiz, empecé con el encantamiento:

"_fiat in me, _

_et tunc subsisto _

_non deesse hodie _

_vivificabit et in futuro _

_quod amplius est vita tua _

_in altera vita servanda est: _

_da ei copia _

_hic puer erat ad vitam hoc tempore nisi _

_Cor suum ostendit, et venenum aspidum insanabile _

_Ipse anno, et dabo opus _

_et vivet"_

El triangulo, donde yo estaba, empezó a brillar con una luz celeste en todo el contorno y como si fuera una soga a la cual prendieron fuego, en cuanto el último circulo fue dibujado con el fuego los círculos se encendieron.

Kenshi cerró los ojos, que le había colocado empezó a brillar, una luz blanca empezó hacer transferida por el tubo.

"Por favor…" pensé intentando concéntrame en cada detalle "…que funcione".

Al más mínimo error podía ser fatal, tanto como para Suki o Kenshi, esperaba no llegar a intervenir para no perder a ninguno de los dos.

-Una vez preparado el vínculo, nada debe, por ninguna razón existente…-hable con los ojos cerrados -…interrumpir el proceso.

Me arrodille aun con mis manos encima del mango de la espada, rogué que todo saliera bien y me concentre en el vinculo que estaba por formarse.

* * *

><p>(Suki POV'S)<p>

_**-**__Por favor que alguien venga…__**- murmure mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas- **__…tengo miedo._

_**-**__Tonta, aunque supliques nadie vendrá…__**-escuche una voz familiar, no era Charlotte ni Kenshi, era mi propia voz, levante mi cabeza y busque con la mirada-**__ encima de miedosa eres ciega…__**-mi mirada se topo con el espejo, era mi reflejo que me miraba con una mirada desaprobatoria, me quede muda hasta que mi reflejo volvió a hablar-**__ ¡¿Qué miras tanto?! ¡¿Acaso nunca te viste en el espejo?!_

_**-**__E- eres igual a ..a mi__**- tartamudee mientras me acercaba al espejo, mi reflejo hizo lo mismo y cuando la vi más de cerca note algo-**__tus ojos.. son._

_**-**__…diferentes__**- completo la otra Suki, sus ojos eran rojos y ahora que le pongo más atención su vestido es negro y sus alas también.**_

_**-**__¿Por qué eres así?__**-pregunte poniéndome de pie al mismo tiempo que ella, sonrió mostrándome dos pequeños pero notables colmillos-**__… ¿en verdad estaré muerta?_

_**-**__Algo así, estas en medio de las dos opciones__**-dijo con una pequeña carcajada, se dio la vuelta y de espaldas prosiguió- **__entre la vida y la muerte, mira que si no pasaba esto no me hubiera encontrado contigo de nuevo…__**- me miro y un brillo extraño salió de esos ojos carmesí.**_

_**-**__¿De nuevo? Pero es la primera vez que me…digo te veo…__**- ella pareció sorprendida también pero se acerco a mí y puso su mano en el vidrio como intentando atravesarlo.**_

_**-**__¿No me recuerdas? ¿no puedes recordarlo?__**-me miro seriamente, yo no supe que decir, ella me observo unos minutos y suspiro- **__al final cumplió con su palabra…ya no puedes recordar._

_**-**__¿Quién?__**-pregunte empezando a intrigarme ese hecho, puse mi mano a la altura de la suya-**__¿acaso sabes algo de mi pasado? ¡Dímelo por favor!_

_**-**__Je, pequeña mocosa…__**-dijo con burla y mirándome a los ojos-**__ …eres más de lo que pareces ser._

_**Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el espejo se rompió la ventana ilumino por completo la habitación y por un momento todo se vuelve blanco.**_

_**Escucho su voz antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.**_

_**-**__Somos dos pequeña tonta nunca lo olvides…__**-su voz pareció un eco entonces caí en la inconsciencia.**_

"_Nada de lo que paso fue un sueño_

_O lo que pasara_

_Será uno_

_Solo tienes que recordar quien fue esa persona_

_Esa persona que siempre estará contigo_

_Hasta el fin de tus días"_

( fin de Suki POV'S)

* * *

><p>-¡COF COF COF!-una cosa viscosa y negra empezó a emerger de la boca de Suki, sus ojos se abrieron mientras era envolvida por una luz blanca, la cosa negro intento regresar a Suki, pero la luz lo impidió y se evaporo hasta desaparecer.<p>

El hechizo había funcionado, pero tuve que volver mi concentración a Kenshi pues el también había sido envuelto por el aura blanca, pero me aterre cuando de él empezó hacer expulsado un aura negra.

Kenshi y yo intercambiamos miradas, me miraba aterrado pero también me animaba a continuar, asentí y levante mi espada el aura la envolvió pero empezó hacer absorbida por esta.

El hechizo se había completado con un final que no me esperaba.

Espere a que la luz blanca que envolvía a Suki y Kenshi se desvaneciera, para ver si de verdad Suki estaba bien, cuando la luz se fue me sorprendí de lo que tenia ahora enfrente.

En esa cama donde antes había una chica de 14 años inmortales había desaparecido, en su lugar había muchacha de cabello largo y castaño su figura se había cambiado, ahora tenía casi el cuerpo de una mujer por lo que alcanzaba a ver por la sabana con la que se tapaba. En conclusión tenía una chica de unos 16 años de edad.

-¿Suki?-le pregunte un poco insegura- ¿Suki eres tú?

-¡¿Eh qué?! ¡¿Dónde cuando?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué paso?!-se despertó exaltada, su voz no había cambiado ni tampoco su actitud, suspire aliviada- ¡¿QUE ME PASO?! ¡EH CRE-CI-DO!

-Bueno es lo que yo también quisiera saber, Kenshi que cosa paso…-me voltee y me quede con la palabra en la boca.

Kenshi al igual que Suki había aumentado de edad, pero no un año sino dos, su cuerpo le daba el aspecto de un hombre hecho y derecho aun seguía delgado pero ya no tanto como antes, su cabello azabache le había crecido un poco mas se miraba sorprendido sus manos que se habían vuelto más grandes. Yo le pondría unos 18 años ahora.

-¿Qué hiciste?-me pregunto Kenshi mirándome a los ojos aun sin salir del todo de su sorpresa, pero su mirada se desvió a Suki, que en cuanto chocaron miradas se sonrojaron- Suki, tú has crecido tam-bi-en…-se bajo de la cama para irse de ahí, pero yo flote hasta él y lo detuve, el se giro para verme. Vaya hasta su mirada verde se había vuelto más profunda.

-Aun me debes una explicación de porque un aura negra salió de ti y de repente tu y Suki aumentaron dos años de edad-le exige, estaba sorprendida por los resultados, pero también intrigada por lo que salió de Kenshi.

-Creo que te lo tendré que decir después-me señalo con la mirada algunos dulces que se asomaban por la puerta-…tienes mucho que explicarles a estos ciudadanos- y después se dio meda vuelta y se fue por la otra puerta.

Me acerque a Suki mientras la dulce gente entraba encabezada por el chico rosa.

-Suki quiero presentarte al gobernarte del Dulce Reino- le dije mientras se acercaban- el Dulce Príncipe.

Ella me miro sorprendida, pero yo sonreí dándole a entender que se lo explicaría más tarde, Suki asintió y sonrió cálidamente.

-Un placer conocerlo su alteza-dijo Suki en cuanto el Dulce Príncipe llego a nosotras.

-El placer es mío señorita- sonrió y luego me la miro con curiosidad- cuando entro aquí tenía 14 años ¿qué sucedió?

-Es difícil de explicar…-intervine yo-…me temo que no podemos mencionarlo, su alteza.

-Entiendo-dijo pensativo y luego le sonrió a Suki- díganme Gumball y bienvenida al Dulce Reino.

La dulce gente se acerco a ella y empezaron a hacerle preguntas y hablar de cualquier cosa con ella, ella parecía cómoda con la dulce gente, pero yo aun tenía un par de dudas que esperaba que Kenshi me pudiera responder.

Y también tenía algo que arreglar en cuanto abandonáramos el reino, pero por ahora, eso se quedaría para después.

* * *

><p>Esa noche en la recién construida plaza del Dulce Reino.<p>

Habían organizado una pequeña fiesta por la recuperación de Suki y su nueva edad, aunque a mí no pareció tan pequeña.

_Let's come together, singing love and harmonia_

_We are so different, but the same inside our hearts_

_Beautiful colors, as far as the eyes can see ya_

_Open your wings, fly when you hear the call_

Suki bailaba con la dulce gente con mucho entusiasmo, le habían dado un vestido extraple (por sus alas) de colores en línea vertical que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, iba descalza y usando solo una tobillera echa con piedras de dulces de colores transparentes. Bailaba con mucha alegría agitando su cabello suelto, ahora más largo y más bonito, y luciendo ahora su nueva figura.

_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_

_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

_One for the jungle família_

_Like bah bah bah boo boo_

_Calling the beautiful creatures_

-¿No bailas Charlotte?-me pregunto el Dulce Príncipe viendo a su gente bailar tan alegremente.

-No por ahora…-dije viendo como sacaban a Kenshi a bailar, al igual que Suki a él le dieron una ropa más apropiada para su cuerpo, una camisa verde oliva y unos pantalones blancos ahora solo usaba un par de sandalias. También los soldados bailaban y celebraban muy alegres con otra ropa también cortesía del Dulce Reino-… gracias otra vez por habernos ayudado Gumball.

_Come this way celebrate_

_Laugh and dance all the way_

_Follow me sing along_

_Lah lah bah bah boom boom_

-No tiene nada que agradecer, estaban en peligro, te todas maneras no podíamos dejarlos a su suerte-me respondió Gumball con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí.

_Já disse que Jade chegou_

_Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

_Já disse que Jade chegou_

_Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

-Pero solo tengo una duda…-yo lo mire mientras Gumball miraba a su gente- ¿Qué era esa cosa? Y ¿ustedes de donde viene?- yo suspire y vi cuando Suki invitaba a bailar a Kenshi, sonreí con la escena- cuando llegaron nadie dijo nada de donde venían o que era esa cosa con la que luchaban.

-Gumball se te lo dijera tendrías que jurar no decírselo a nadie…-le dije y lo mire con seriedad- puede que aun no lo sepas pero esa cosa era una sombra llamada Darksome un ser muy poderoso como peligroso- él se sorprendió- no quiero preocuparte a ti y a tu gente, además aun no sé, si puedo confiar en ti.

-Entiendo Charlotte-me dijo Gumball reflexionando.

_Pop-pop, I am the pop-pop_

_I am the tchh I am your pop-pop_

_I am the pop-pop-pop, tchch pop-pop-pop_

_I am the pop-pop the tchhhchhc_

-Pero cualquier cosa que quieras decirme-me dijo Gumball captando mi atención- ten la seguridad de que yo guardare el secreto.

Sonreí.

-Bueno por ahora solo quiero protegerlos…-le dije mirando a Suki y Kenshi bailar con entusiasmo-…no se qué haría si algo les sucediera.

-Yo confió no les pasara nada…-me respondió Gumball-mientras estén a tu lado, se que no les pasara nada.

_Pop-pop, I am the pop-pop_

_I am the tchh I am your pop-pop_

_I am the pop-pop-pop, tchch pop-pop-pop_

_I am the pop-pop the tchhhchhc_

-Gracias Gumball-le respondí.

-¿Entonces ahora si quiere bailar?-me dijo dándome la mano, solté una risita.

-Con guste Dulce Príncipe-dije tomando su mano y dirigiéndonos con los demás.

Gumball tenía razón, mientras estuvieran conmigo nada les pasaría, sonreí para mis adentros y me deje llevar por la música.

_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_

_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

_One for the jungle família_

_Like bah bah bah boo boo_

_Calling the beautiful creatures_

* * *

><p><strong>¡y acabamos con una canción! xD<strong>

**eso fue todo por ahora, la próxima espero hacer mas largo el capitulo =)**

**juju**

**Próximamente****:  
><strong>

_¿que era esa visión que tubo Suki en su inconsciencia?_

_¿porque salio un aura oscura del cuerpo de Kenshi?_

_¿que conexión tienen las edades de ambos?_

_¿que se le revelara al Dulce Príncipe?_

_**muy pronto**  
><em>

**_aquí_**_** en ¡EL COMIENZO!**_

**P.D: cabe mencionar que la canción no es mía. Se llama "Beautifull Creatures" muy bonita se las recomiendo x3**

**y lo el hechizo que dijo Charlotte esta en latín, significa:**

**_déjame_**_** entrar**_  
><em><strong>y parar su tiempo<strong>_  
><em><strong>que no abandone el mundo hoy<strong>_  
><em><strong>dale vida en un futuro<strong>_  
><em><strong>dale a su vida mas tiempo<strong>_  
><em><strong>que en otra vida se haya de salvar<strong>_  
><em><strong>dale otra oportunidad<strong>_  
><em><strong>que por el tiempo que este chico le de su vida se ha de salvar<strong>_  
><em><strong>saca el veneno de su <strong>_**_corazón_**  
><em><strong>y dale los años que sean necesarios<strong>_  
><em><strong>para su vida salvar<strong>_

**bye bye!**

**y Feliz Semana Santa a todos!**


	20. Chapter 21:Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**

_Siempre habrá cosas que jamás se olvidan…_

_Y se quedan grabados a lo largo de la historia…_

_Y por esa razón deben desaparecer…_

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día, el sol alumbraba en lo alto, los dulces olores colándose por la ventana. Si.<p>

Así desperté esta mañana, en una dulce cama, en un dulce cuarto, en el Dulce Reino.

Voltee a mi izquierda y sonreí.

Suki dormía en una cama aparte, con la boca abierta y un poco de saliva salía de su boca, pero aun tenía esa sonrisa infantil que la caracterizaba.

Me levante y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida con la misma ropa de ayer, un vestido rosa pálido a tiras y con un lazo rosa ajustando la cintura, de no haber estado muerta me habría incomodado inmensamente dormir aun con el apretado vestido.

Suspire y mire por el balcón, esto parecía un sueño, ni viva ni muerta me imagine que estaría en un reino hecho de dulce, con dulces habitantes, gobernados por un Dulce Príncipe.

-Tengo que hablar con Kenshi-me dije y salí del balcón, Suki ya se había levantado- Suki voy a salir un momento.

-Está bien…-dijo ella bostezando un poco.

Salí rápidamente del cuarto aun tenía dudas de lo que paso con el hechizo, cosas que Kenshi me tendría que responder si o si, corrí por los pasillos y de repente choque contra alguien.

-¡Oh discúlpame Señorita Charlotte!-era el Dulce Príncipe con una bata de laboratorio, era alguien de ciencia al parecer, me dio la mano y me ayudo a levantarme- no la había visto, estaba muy apurado.

-No también fue mi culpa por no ver a donde iba, ¿de casualidad no sabrá donde esta Kenshi el chico de ojos verdes?-le pregunte ya que estaba hablando, ya para saber si estaba en su cuarto o en otro lugar.

-Oh sí, creo que lo vi por los jardines, ha estado ahí desde la mañana-me contesto Gumball.

-Gracias Gumball, entonces me retiro-dije y salí volando, literalmente, en busca de Kenshi.

* * *

><p>En los jardines del Dulce Reino.<p>

-¡Kenshi! ¡Despiértate tenemos que hablar!-sacudí a Kenshi que se había quedado dormido en uno de los arboles del Dulce Reino, y por supuesto flote a su lado para despertarlo-¡No es hora de hacerte el dormido!

-Ya desperté-me dijo bajando del árbol antes de que mis empujones terminaran por tirarlo de este, se había quedado dormido con la ropa de la noche anterior, bostezo y me miro con sus ojos verdes-…pero no aquí, hay mucha gente.

Caminamos por la plaza en silencio hasta llegar a las afueras del reino donde estábamos al campo abierto, ahí Kenshi se sentó en el césped apoyándose con la recién construida muralla ella de pastel endurecido.

-¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?-me pregunto mirando el horizonte.

-Muchas en realidad…-me senté a su lado-…empezando por esa aura negra ¿Por qué esa cosa salió de ti?

-Pues hace mucho tiempo, combatí al lado de los primeros soldados, de un reino ya cerca de su destrucción…-empezó, yo lo escuchaba atentamente- yo en primer lugar estaba ahí por unos estudios en una academia muy especial.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-pregunte empezando a intrigarme.

-School Medium Rare, era un ser humano mortal que al ser descendiente de médiums fui enviado a la academia para perfeccionar mi habilidad y con ello convertirme en desidium (ser que puede controlar el tiempo de su crecimiento), en esos tiempos no solo los humanos heredaban este poder sino todas las especies…-me dijo mirando el pasar de las nubes como si estuviera recordando tiempos mejores- eran tiempos dorados en ese reino, entonces sucedió… una guerra estallo a espalda de todos, yo y mis compañeros habíamos alcanzado nuestro último nivel, cuando esto paso, yo tenía esta apariencia.

-Ósea… a los 18 en-enton-ce-ces…-tartamudee al parecer esa información me dejo sorprendida y con más dudas que antes-… ¿q-que sucedió para que te retrocedieran la edad?

-Al igual que con los arboles, mientras más grande más fuerte es el árbol…-dijo Kenshi con una expresión seria- al cumplir los 18 años mis poderes tanto como mi fuerza habían aumentando al paso de los años, yo entre a la academia a los 15 años…-suspiro- en esa guerra, en una de esas peleas me degradaron la edad y con ella me quitaron todos mis poderes-dijo mirando su mano del cual empezó a salir una luz azul eléctrico moviéndose entre sus dedos-…al disminuir de edad perdí mis poderes pero no mi habilidad de controlar mi tiempo y decidí quedarme con los 15 años y intentar aprender todo desde el inicio una vez acabada la guerra pero…-la luz de sus dedos desapareció-…nadie sobrevivió y el reino fue destruido, algunos de mis compañeros pudieron salvarse pero, ninguno podía ayudarme a recuperar lo que había perdido pero además de eso yo…-apretó su mano-…yo había perdido la cosa más importante para mí-miro el cielo y pude ver que sus ojos se habían tornado mas cristalinos-…perdí a mi familia y sobre todo a _**ella**_.

-¿_**Ella**_?-pregunte confundida y intentando ser sutil por si era un tema delicado.

-Era una joven que había rescatado una vez, era humana y bueno…-Kenshi bajo la cabeza y miro su mano como si allí estuviera la respuesta a mi interrogante-…ella era muy especial para mí por eso yo…

-No quieres perder a Suki como la perdiste a _**ella**_-le dije, el miro un poco ruborizado, yo le sonreí-me temo que eres demasiado obvio-el suspiro.

-Puede que tengas razón…-me dijo mirando las nubes.

-Aunque eso no responde porque esa aura negra salió de ti-le dije mirándolo seriamente- ¿Qué paso exactamente en esa guerra?

-Es personal…-me dijo Kenshi mirándome de forma seria.

-Cuando se ofrecieron a pelear a mi lado, Kage Neno menciono que esa no fue la primera vez que iban a pelear-le dije el suspiro- ¿Kage estuvo ahí verdad? Tal vez debería preguntarle a él.

Y diciendo esto me pare para ir en busca de ese gato sombra, pero la voz de Kenshi me paro.

-Mira Charlotte Usher, si es algo personal, es porque fue muy doloroso para mí-me dijo parándose y mirándome fijamente- Kage lo sabe porque estuvo ahí, pero como "_mi sombra"_ de otro modo ni el sabría que ocurrió ese día.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte el paso al costado mío yo lo tome del brazo antes de que diera otro paso más- Kenshi, responde.

-Porque es un juramento que he hecho con los que quedaron en esa guerra-me dijo sin mirarme- fue nuestra última promesa, perdimos familias y amigos ahí y temíamos que la sola mención de lo sucedido ese día pudiese repetirse, porque esa cosa es capaz de cumplir su horrenda promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?-pregunte soltando su brazo.

-"_Cuando la historia sea contada a los que todavía no necesitan oír, pagaran el precio por su curiosidad, pero cuando el filo de la ultima espada aparezca se les será revelada la verdad. Quien rompa este advertencia marcara una nueva era de terror y oscuridad como la que presenciaron este día, están maldecidos a guardar el secreto hasta que la ultima aparezca porque así ha sido escrito"_ y simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro-me miro a los ojos- los que sobrevivimos no nos volvimos a encontrar despues de ese día y cada uno hizo su camino, pero no me esperar a que la primera espada haya sido encontrada y fuera el origen del fin al haber sido descubierta por _**él**_.

-Espera, entonces fue…-me quede a media oración, un silencio se apodero en ese lugar-…no puede ser.

-La historia se repite, pero esta vez busca la destrucción de todos los reinos para atraer a la única persona que puede detenerlo-me dijo Kenshi con una mirada severa- Darksome estuvo ahí y me hizo lo que viste, y mato lo único que podía poner fin a su maldad-me dio la espalda- yo era su protector y falle y por eso la perdí.

-Ella era… -intente decir algo pero el simplemente me dirigió una sonrisa vacía-…Kenshi.

-No, tiene importancia ahora, ya no-dijo Kenshi entrando al Duce Reino-…ya no.

* * *

><p><strong>(Suki POV'S)<strong>

Mire mi reflejo en el agua que se movía en esa recién construida fuente echa de dulce, pero no paso nada raro, solo estaba mi reflejo. Mi normal y común reflejo.

Suspire desanimada y deje guiar por Mentita, quien había tenido la amabilidad de enseñarme el reino mientras me hospedaba en él como todos los que quedamos en esa batalla, ella sonrió como queriéndome alentar.

-Sea lo que sea que la haya estado desconcertando- me dijo mientras me llevaba al palacio- de seguro encontrara la respuesta a su interrogante cuando el tiempo lo decidida.

-¿Usted lo cree?-pregunte con la vaga ilusión de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

-Hermosa joven, estoy más que segura de lo sabrá cuando sea el momento-me dijo la señorita Mentita mirándome con una suave sonrisa-y cuando eso pase usted sabrá su pasado.

-Mi pasado-susurre con la mirada perdida, ya habíamos llegado y con una reverencia me despedí de Mentita- gracias por el paseo, me retirare a mis aposentos.

-Fue un placer hermosa joven-me dijo con una reverencia- y recuerde _la clave para descubrir su pasado es recordando._

-¿Recordando?-pregunte pero al ver en frente mío no había nadie, pareciera como si la señorita Mentita se hubiera esfumado, así sin mas pero le reste importancia y me fui a mis aposentos.

En el camino me tope con nuestros compañeros, los que nos habían ayudado en todo momento en esa batalla que no dejo más de una herida; en el cuerpo y en el alma.

Si habíamos perdido amigos y ciudadanos preciados cuyas familias les lloraran por siempre su muerte, sabía que Charlotte tenía que dar esa noticia al reino en cuanto hayamos regresado, como su princesa era su deber comunicarles a las familias de lo ocurrido. Creo que esa parte será la más difícil para Charlotte, porque ella también experimento la muerte, pero a diferencia de ella esas personas ya no regresaran porque no hay nada que lamentar ni ningún asunto pendiente que cumplir. Fallecieron con honor y eso es lo importante, y aunque para Charlotte le será duro anunciarlo al reino se que estaré para ella, apoyándola como siempre lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Pero este nuevo cuerpo y esta nueva edad, me dejan mucho que pensar.

¿Cómo paso esto? No lo sé.

Pero tengo miedo de que esto signifique que deje de ser un desidium, tengo miedo de dejar a mis amigos, a Charlotte, Osito, Kage Neno, Kenshi…

Kenshi.

De todas la cosas lo menos que quería que pasara era crecer y morir, tenía miedo de que eso pasara, tenía miedo de que se cumpliera.

Tenía miedo de morir… de morir.

De morir.

Morir.

-Morir…-susurre mientras mis parpados se asían mas pesados y me alejaba de la luz que alumbraba mi figura ya caída sobre la dulce alfombra del pasillo.

_(flashback)_

_-No quiero…no quiero morir-_

_-Tranquila…mientras yo esté aquí no morirás, saldremos juntos de esta tal y como siempre hacemos, saldremos de esta, juntos tú y yo-_

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Sí, saldremos juntos de esta… es una promesa…-_

_promesa_

…

_promesa_

…

_promesa_

…

_¡SUKI!_

-¡SUKI SUKI SUKI! ¡Despiértate ya!-los gritos de Kenshi me despertaron, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con esos ojos color verde aceituna que despues de ese hechizo se hicieron más profundos hipnotizándome hasta que me di cuenta del poco espacio que había entre su cara y la mía-… lo siento.

Ruborizados nos separamos, despues de un incomodo silencio el ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo la tome y con delicadeza me ayudo a pararme.

-Gracias-le agradecí tímidamente, el solo sonrió.

-No fue nada, pero ¿Qué te paso para que terminaras en el suelo?-me pregunto Kenshi con preocupación, me sonroje eso era una de las cosas que adoraba de él, que se preocupaba por mi- ¿Suki?

-Me resbale y me golpee la cabeza-le dije ocultándole la verdad, pues no quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Segura?-me pregunto no muy convencido yo asentí con una sonrisa, el suspiro- ten más cuidado.

-Si-le dije, el se me quedo mirando parecía más tranquilo, no me gustaba mentirle pero eso que había visto era algo que no podía entender, tal vez ¿haya sido un recuerdo?

-Charlotte me pidió que les comunicara a todos que esta tarde regresaremos al reino-me dijo Kenshi caminando a los aposentos, yo lo seguí de cerca, escuchando atentamente cada cosa que decía- en cuanto aclare que paso allá con esa sombre al soberano del Dulce Reino, una vez aclarado su duda nos pondremos en marcha de regreso al reino.

-Eso es demasiado pronto-respondí un poco sorprendida de la decisión de Charlotte, ella sabía que estábamos exhaustos y algunos recuperándose de los horribles acontecimientos que vivieron apenas el día de ayer.

-Ella parecía muy segura de su decisión, no hay que cuestionarla, despues de todo es nuestra princesa-me dijo mientras pasábamos por las habitaciones de nuestros compañeros quienes guardaban sus cosas en sus maletas y se preparaban para el viaje asía su amado reino, me miro no muy convencía y añadió- si Charlotte decidió esto es porque tiene un plan entre manos y si quiso que nos fuéramos antes, es porque el tiempo ahora corre en nuestra contra.

-Tiempo-susurre y pare Kenshi me miro como esperando a que hablara- yo… despues de lo paso ayer con el hechizo, me dejo con una duda-el me mero con sus hermosos ojos verdes- ¿yo soy mortal ahora?

-No-me respondió Kenshi con una seguridad que me sorprendió- puede que hayas crecido pero fue por el hechizo, solo te aumentamos la edad para que pudieras sobrevivir, tu anterior edad no iba a soportar el veneno, solo tu edad aumento-sonrió- pero eso no quiere decir de que eres inmortal, sigues siendo desidium al igual que yo Suki.

Sonreí y me sentí inmensamente aliviada y abrace a Kenshi tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Gracias-le susurre, el no respondió, pero no fue necesario- bueno ire a empacar mis cosas antes de partir no s vemos.

Me despedí de Kenshi que se despidió con la mano inexpresivo, quizá el abrazo los sorprendió demasiado, como era tímida no era muy frecuente que lo abrazara.

Pero Kenshi me había aliviado esa duda y ahora puedo estar en paz.

Por ahora.

De camino a mi habitación recordé el porqué de mi inconsciencia.

Porque esas voces en mi cabeza, ¿habrán sido un recuerdo?

Era algo que me inquietaba, será acaso alguna pista…

De lo que fui.

Mi pasado quizás…?

**(fin dePOV'S)**

* * *

><p>Suspire profundamente y toque la puerta de la habitación real del Dulce Príncipe.<p>

Despues de lo de Kenshi tenía un montón de información que apenas podía entender y con ello su secreto de su doloroso pasado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese tema y le di la orden de preparar a los demás pues decidí que regresaríamos al Reino Corazón. Sin más preguntas se fue avisar al resto, dejándome pensar y decidida me dirigí a los aposentos del gobernante de este Dulce Reino.

Tal vez fue muy apresurado que diera la orden de irnos al atardecer, pero despues de meditarlo supe que era lo mejor, sabía que Darksome ahora no solo estaría detrás de mi espada sino de mi reino y por lo tanto mi gente.

Tenía que actuar rápido y con cautela, no sabía cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso a seguir, pero mientras más tiempo desperdiciará más tiempo le daría a esa sombra para destruirnos.

Y eso era algo que no iba a permitir ni ahora ni nunca, no mientras yo esté aquí.

-¿Señorita Charlotte?-la voz del pelirosa me saco de mi meditación, estaba con sus googles y su bata de laboratorio y a juzgar por las manchas de colores en esta, habría estado probando un nuevo experimento- que sorpresa, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Gumball, necesito hablar contigo-le dije con seriedad, que fue más que suficiente para que supiera de que tema quería hablarle- ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante-Gumball se arrimo y me dejo pasar a su habitación, que era de un color rosa oscuro, tenía una cama tamaño matrimonial con dos lámparas al lado, al igual que dos ventanas, a la derecha había un baño y a la izquierda una mesa en la cual el Gumball había comenzado hacer sus experimentos segundos antes de que yo entrara.

Me senté en la cómoda cama y Gumball hizo lo mismo, pasaron unos minutos en los que no supe como comenzar, pero finalmente decidí decírselo.

-Como le dije anoche, esa sombra con la que luchábamos se llama Darksome es tan poderoso como peligroso, Gumball-le mire seriamente atreves de sus googles- Darksome no se sabe quién es o de dónde provino, lo que sé es que devasto al más grande imperio que este mundo haya podido tener, el primer reino era llamado Sapphires. Según lo que yo he podido investigar este reino era el balance entre las criaturas mágicas y los humanos, que despues de que Darksome acabara con ella extinguiendo a sus habitantes, termino por romper el equilibrio y con eso a la única cosa que podía poner fin a su maldad y fue el mismo que comenzó con la "_Guerra de los Champiñones" _terminando por destruir a toda la raza humana en ese entonces se le conoció como "El señor de la Oscuridad".

-Ya veo -pregunto Gumball quien había empezado a entender quien había sido esa sombra, sin embargo aun tenía una duda- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver contigo y tu ejército?

-Por esto-le dije mostrándole mi collar de luna, me miro confundido, hasta que yo la transforme a su verdadera forma- es una de las espadas que el ultimo en derrotarlo creo para que el día en que el desapareciera las personas pudieran usarlo para detenerlo una vez que el regresara- se la di a Gumball que la miraba maravillado pero atendiendo a cada una de mis palabras- y al parecer no es la única espada que busca, por eso quiere encontrarlas a cada una de ellas y esa es la razón por la que mi gente estuvo en guerra contra él.

-¿"Tu gente"?-me pregunto Gumball fijando ahora su atención en mi.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podía confiar en que guardarías el secreto?-el asintió- no puedes revelarlo a nadie…-suspire- yo soy la Princesa Corazón de una los primeros reinos en sobrevivir después de "_Guerra de los Champiñones"_.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamo Gumball.

Reacciono tal y como lo imagine que lo haría, espere unos segundos hasta que Gumball se calmara y así me dejara explicarla que iba a pasar desde ahora.

-Eres una princesa, la primera princesa de la tierra de Aaa-susurro ya empezando a calmar sus nervios, me devolvió la espada que al instante se transformo en mi collar de luna, el cerro los ojos y conto hasta 10 y luego me miro a los ojos- ¿entonces no puedo decírselo a nadie?

-A nadie y te agradecería que no mencionaras esta conversación jamás, pues he tomado una gran decisión y para no involucrarte ni a ti ni a tu Dulce Reino…-me levante al mismo tiempo que el- he decidido que yo y mi reino desapareceremos.

Hubo un silencio que duro como una eternidad, no sé qué cosas habrán pasado por la cabeza del Dulce Príncipe, pero si se que pasaron por la mías.

Y aunque sonora loco, esa había sido mi decisión.

Íbamos a desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde el Dulce Reino nos despidió con pena y deseándonos lo mejor en nuestro viaje de regreso a nuestro reino.<p>

Al despedirme de Gumball, le dije una última cosa.

-Creo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos-le dije con una sonrisa, Gumball asintió- cuida nuestro secreto.

-Lo haré-prometió el Gobernante del Dulce Reino.

Y con esa despedida nos dirigimos asía el reino, nuestra casa, nuestro hogar.

Hogar que desde ahora estaba en peligro.

Pero que también íbamos a proteger con todas nuestras fuerzas, se que habrá más batallas por librar y muchas cosas a las cuales renunciar pero así deberá ser desde ahora.

Porque desde ahora, hoy y mañana.

El tiempo ahora corre en nuestra contra.

* * *

><p><strong>JEJEJE!<strong>

**gran desenlace ¿no? Jeje….**

**¡OK BUENO ME TARDE!**

**pero tengo mis motivos y eso motivos se llaman tarea y colegio.**

**eso y que no tenía la inspiración necesaria para este capítulo, ¡pero ahora sí!**

**bueno ahora unos avances:**

_el reino recibirá una noticia muy triste y una que cambiara su vida para siempre_

_¿será la mejor decisión?_

_¿desaparecer?_

**y con ello termino aquí =)**

**saluditos a todos y espero no demorarme tanto en el siguiente!**

**Pero si lo hago es por la tareas ¡POR LAS TAREAS! XP**

**¡bendiciones y buenas noches/días a todos!**


	21. Chapter 22: Capitulo 19

**CAPITULO 19**

_Grandes decisiones…_

_Conllevan a grandes cambios…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parece que en un momento, tu mundo entero puede destrozarse<strong>_

Era de madrugada cuando llegamos pero aun así fuimos recibidos por todo el reino, lleno de alegría por nuestro regreso, nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos a los pocos que habían podido sobrevivir al ataque.

Pero en cada mirada a medida que nos dejaban pasar fue cambiando a una de confusión y miedo al ver, que ya no éramos los mismos y que habíamos vuelto siendo pocos, cuando al irnos habíamos sido muchos.

_**Como los sueños mañaneros solo desaparecen**_

-¡CHARLOTTE!-la voz de Osito llego a mis oídos una vez que las puertas del castillo se abrieron ante mí y los últimos que quedamos, me abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos y envolviéndome con sus alas-¡no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba! ¡no vuelvas a irte!-al no oír respuesta mía levanto la vista y se congelo al ver mi mirada vacía y llena de dolor, que solo me había visto la vez en que murió Arthur- …Charlotte.

_**Como polvo en tu mano cayendo en el suelo**__**  
><strong>__**Cómo la vida podría volver a ser la misma**_

-Quiero que todo el reino este reunido esta noche-le di la orden a Cupido una vez que este apareció a mi lado, Osito me soltó, mientras me dirigía- tengo…tengo una noticia que debe ser anunciada cuanto antes, que nadie falte por favor.

-Como ordene-me respondió Cupido con una leve reverencia y se fue junto con los que quedaron en la guerra a ejecutar la orden que le di.

_**Pues mi corazón está roto en pedazos**_

Solo Suki, Kenshi y Osito se quedaron conmigo en el momento en que cerraron las puertas.

-Charlotte no tienes que…-empezó a decir Suki, yo le dirigí una mirada, ella frunció el ceño-¡no tienes que hacerlo!

-Merecen saber la verdad, además…-les di la espalda, a los tres, tenia tanto en que pensar-…eran mi responsabilidad.

_**Sí, mi corazón está roto en pedazos desde que te has ido**_

-Pero…-intento decir Suki, pero yo la calle con una mirada.

-Me retirare a mis aposentos, con permiso-y diciendo esto me retire no sin antes ser seguido por Osito- Osito, por favor, quiero estar sola.

El bajo la cabeza y dejo de seguirme, en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto cerré la puerta, y me desarme.

_**Todo esto es muy fácil de conseguir, mucho para ser otorgado**_

Llore, llore por las vidas que perdí, que vi morir ante mis ojos, intentando que mis lamentos no se escucharan por todo el palacio.

¿Cuántas muertes tendría que ver antes de cumplir con mi propósito?

¿Cuántos más serian sacrificados por mi culpa?

¿Cuántos más?

_**Pero es tan difícil encontrar palabras para decir**_

Pero esconderlo tampoco era una opción, tampoco sería justa, ocultarle esa noticia por muy dolorosa que fuera esas familias, necesitaban saberlo.

Y aunque nunca he hecho algo tan difícil como esto, tampoco iba a guardar silencio para siempre.

_**Como un castillo que en la arena el agua se lleva**_

Esa noche el reino se había reunido, nadie falto como yo ordene, Suki estaba a mi lado arreglando mi vestido color coral.

Sencillo, era extraple y llegaba al suelo, mi cabello había sido recogido en un bonito moño, y mi corona en su lugar. Estuve lista para presentarme ante el reino.

Mas no para enfrentarme al dolor que experimentaría cada uno de ellos.

_**Pero cómo la vida podría volver a ser la misma**_

Suki alzo su vista a mí, ella había cambiado su antiguo traje de meid, por una de su talla pues el otro ya no le quedaba.

Ella me tomo de la cara y me sonrió.

-Pase lo pase-me dijo ella consolándome con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba tanto-todo estará bien.

Yo sonríe levemente.

_**Ahora, nunca verás, nunca sabrás**_

-Ya es hora-la voz de Kenshi, atrajo nuestra atención, sus ojos verdes reflejaban fuerza y serenidad- todos te apoyamos Charlotte.

Me abrace a Suki, como lo haría con mi madre buscando algún consejo, ella me abrazo en silencio. Y en cuanto me separe ella me dijo:

-Todo estará bien.

Y salí al trono, que en cuanto repararon en mi presencia guardaron silencio, al lado del trono estaba Cupido y Osito, cada uno al lado del trono dándome ánimos con la mirada.

Y en cuanto llegue al frente del trono encare al reino que esperaba ansioso mis palabras.

_**Todas las cosas que he planeado para ti, cosas para ti y para mí**_

-Reino Corazón-hable fuerte con autoridad y severidad, aunque en mi interior estaba adolorido por las muertes, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos- como verán cuando salimos, mi ejército y yo, éramos muchos lo que partieron de este reino a enfrentarse a nuestra primera guerra…

Sentía todas las miradas en mí, el miedo y el dolor se empezaba a reflejar en cada una de ellas, cerré los ojos y anuncie la terrible noticia.

-Sin embargo regresamos pocos…-sentía que sería como destruir una parte de su alegría y esperanza de volver a ver a sus seres queridos, pero era peor no saber que paso con ellos pues su dolor seria aun más intenso, y por eso necesitaba hacer esto-…el enemigo nos quito muchas vidas-sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar alce mi vista, tenía que ser fuerte, y proseguí- vidas preciadas que dieron todo hasta el final, vidas que serán recodadas por lo siglos de los siglos, vidas que fueron fieles a la corona y al reino, vidas que querían que sus familias estuvieran a salvo y sin que nada les faltara, vidas que ese día sacrificaron todo para lograr nuestro objetivo.

_**Sostener tu mano tan firmemente que no podría dejarla ir**_

-Y aunque no se logro lo que se deseo, demostraron que hicieron todo por proteger lo que más amaban, lo que atesoraban y lo que más temían perder-todas la miradas se clavaron en mí atendiendo a cada una de mis palabras-¡pero no hay que llorar! ¡Ellos no lo querrían así! ¡Ellos creían que aunque no hayamos logrado nuestra misión regresemos a salvo y contarles lo que hicieron! ¡Lo que lograron! ¡Y que por siempre se les serán recordados! ¡En cada uno de nuestros corazones! ¡Para que nunca se muera nuestra ESPERANZA!

Los gritos de victores y los aplausos llenaron la sala, había lagrimas si, de dolor pero también de orgullo, de felicidad y de amor.

Por haberlos conocido, por lo que hicieron y por lo que significaron en sus vidas.

Esas cosas que nunca me tomaron en cuenta cuando morí.

Eso no se iba a repetir ya no.

Nunca más.

_**Ahora ¿cómo la vida podría volver a ser la misma?**_

Alce mi mano y se guardo silencio, dirigí mi vista a cada ciudadano a cada persona, ellos se habían vuelto todo para mí.

Y aunque las generaciones cambiaran ellos seguirían ahí, para apoyarme en cada cosa que decidiera, porque me apreciaban y yo a ellos.

Y por eso he decidido esto.

Protegerlos al costo que sea.

-Ciudadanos del Reino, he tomado una decisión que cambiara nuestra vidas para siempre- se guardo un silencio- he decidido que por nuestra seguridad, el Reino Corazón y nosotros desapareceremos de la historia.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué Qué?!-grito Osito una vez que anuncie mi decisión y el reino se retirara con murmullos, pues a pesar de confiar en mí, sentían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si realizaba mi decisión y por eso en todos había miedo de lo que eso conllevaría-¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre tal locura?! – me tomo de los hombros en un intento de "hacerme entrar en razón"- ¡Charlottecita eso es imposible!<p>

-Nada es imposible si uno se lo propone-le respondí con una suave sonrisa, pero Osito estaba demasiado sorprendido por la noticia que di, y me había jalado a la sala real con Suki y Kenshi, para intentar comprender todo esto que su cabecita de niño pequeño no le permitía entender del todo- si he tomado esta decisión es por la seguridad del reino y aunque parezca una locura es nuestra única salida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me pregunto Osito ahora lleno de confusión.

-Déjame explicarte Osito- hablo Kage Neno que había aparecido de la misma sombra de Kenshi- no pudimos derrotar a Darksome pero Charlotte lo debilito lo suficiente para que no se nos presente por mucho tiempo, sin embargo ahora él tiene ahora más motivos para arrebatarle el collar de Luna y destruir el reino-Osito se horrorizo y me miro como pidiéndome de que me dijera de que esto no era más que una "muy mala broma".

-Mirarme Osito-le dije tomándolo por sus bracitos intentando calmarlo al menos un poco- se que es difícil de aceptar, pero es nuestra única salida, hasta que sepa cómo detenerlo este reino y nosotros debemos desaparecer de la historia, solo así Darksome no nos encontrara-se abrazo a mi- no tengas miedo, si he decidido esto es porque mi única razón es protegerlos, al costo que sea.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo lo lograras?-me pregunto viéndome a los ojos, también pude sentir la mirada de Suki, Kenshi y Kage Neno sobre mi- y lo más importante ¿A dónde iremos?

-Eso es algo que tengo que pensar con cuidado-le respondí-pero tampoco debo demorarme - me pare y abrí la puerta de la habitación, me gire y los mire de manera seria- desde ahora el tiempo corre en nuestra contra y por esa razón debemos actuar rápido.

Y terminando esto me dirigí a mi habitación, me quite mi vestido y me repeine los cabellos.

Me puse unos short grises y una sudadera de color blanca, y me dirigí descalza a la biblioteca.

Sería una muy larga noche.

* * *

><p><strong>(Suki POV'S)<strong>

Charlotte había pasado toda la noche encerrada en esa biblioteca que en antaño había leído de pies a cabeza.

Solo que esta vez era para saber adónde iríamos, si desaparecieras, ¿A dónde seria?

Cerré la puerta de la biblioteca una vez comprobado de que Charlotte aun seguía ahí y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno.

A veces ella se presionaba demasiado.

Entre a la cocina y me puse mi delantal, era uno nuevo, hecho por mí.

Y me puse manos a la obra.

Prepare unos ricos waffles con miel de maple, una gran taza de chocolate caliente y unas tostadas con mermelada.

Sonríe contenta.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-me sobresalte al oír la voz de Kenshi, que estaba sentado en la mesa viéndome con sus ojos verdes- …lo siento, te asuste-se disculpo con una leve sonrisa.

Me sonroje y le di la espalda, ¡tontas hormonas!, es lo único que me disgusta de mi nueva edad. Las hormonas siempre me hacen sentir nerviosa cuando estoy con Kenshi, antes un poco, pero ahora más que nunca.

-N-no fue nada…-le respondí titubeando un poco y poniendo la comida en una bandeja de plata- ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

-Desde que salió el sol-me estremecí- tenía hambre pero como no tenía la llave de las alacenas tuve que esperar-me reí ligeramente y cargue la bandeja-¿Para quién es eso?-me reí- es que tengo más hambre de lo usual -respondió un poco apenado y pasando a la cocina flotando.

Me le quede mirando, el me devolvió la mirada, no reaccione hasta que lo sentí cerca de mí, me sonroje y desvié la mirada.

-T-tu ¿desde cuándo podías volar?-le termine de preguntar dejando la bandeja en la mesa, aun le daba la espalda pero lo sentí detrás, sobresaltada me di vuelta y me encontré con su profunda mirada-…

-¿No te lo había explicado Charlotte aun?-me respondió Kenshi con una cálida sonrisa, yo negué, el suspiro- bueno en realidad este es mi edad original, ha esta edad yo tenía poderes como volar y hacer otras cosas más.

Una parte de mi estaba sorprendida por ese nuevo dato, pero estaba muy nerviosa por la presencia de Kenshi, mi mirada estaba en el suelo.

-Yo…-la voz de Kenshi me hizo levantar la mirada, él la desvió un poco ¿sonrojado?-…tengo que decirte algo-suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa…?-me quede sin habla pues el había apoyado su frente sobre la mía-¿K-Ke-Ken-Kenshi?

-Suki…-susurro y se acerco mas a mí, yo temblé-…te quiero.

-¿Qué…-no pude decir nada, el me tomo de la mejillas y suavemente me pego a él uniendo nuestro labios.

_Me había besado._

Mi cerebro se desconecto, no había acabado de procesar lo que Kenshi me había dicho, y menos ahora que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Jamás había besado a nadie.

_¡Bom Bom! ¡Bom Bom!_

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, cerré los ojos, latía muy fuerte podía oír sus latidos que se aceleraban cada vez mas.

Pero esta sensación… era demasiado familiar.

Apoye mis manos en su pecho, quería quedarme así, e ignore ese detalle.

No quería que terminara ese beso, porque para mí era el primero.

Y era especial porque fue Kenshi el que me lo dio.

**(Fin de Suki POV`S)**

…

**(Kenshi POV'S)**

-¡Hey, compadre, despierta!-la voz de Kage me despertó, abrí mis ojos y vi la sonriente sonrisa de mi gato sombra-te quedaste dormido otra vez en el jardín real.

-Buenos días a ti también -le respondí indiferente, me levante del césped que me había servido como una cama la noche anterior, me había quedado dormido viendo las estrellas.

El día de ayer vine aquí porque de verdad quería despegar mi mente de los cambios que iban a suceder y también…del recuerdo de _ella_.

Charlotte no podía culparla, yo le había prometido respuestas y eso fue lo que le di, solo que el hablar de ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo hizo temblar mi corazón.

Aun la quería y lamentaba su muerte.

Por eso se había convertido en una de las razones por las cuales aun debatía sobre mis sentimientos… asía Suki.

-¿Pensando en ella otra vez?-me pregunto Kage, como siempre leyendo mi mente, gruñí mientras me sentaba en el pasto- tienes que superarlo algún día, ya no puedes seguir así, ella no querría eso para ti-gruñí otra vez, se hizo chiquito y se puso en mi mano levantada- además, tu a Suki la quieres también, te hace daño esconder ese sentimiento.

-Es que…-dije desviando la mirada, me había sonrojado, recordar a Suki ahora me ponía más nervioso ahora que ya prácticamente he vuelto a hacer un hombre de 18 años-…es difícil para mí olvidarla-me levante- y más aun despues de que Charlotte me preguntara lo de mi pasado -acerque mi mano en la que estaba Kage Neno-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Declárate a Suki-aleje mi mano de mi cara estaba hirviendo, me había sorprendido eso, Kage se separo de mi mano y volvió a su forma original, me miro con una sonrisa felina- date una oportunidad, además a Suki le veo indicios de que también siente lo mismo que tu.

-Pero…-baje la mirada sonrojado ¿declararme a Suki?, darme la oportunidad de querer a otra persona, Kage me miro fijamente.

-Si no lo haces tú lo hare yo-me estremecí, el sonrió burlón, gruñí y lo pase de largo-…de todas maneras con lo linda que está ahora, tarde o temprano te le declararas.

Pare, aun de espaldas, podría jurar que ese gato sonreía.

-Porque cuando es amor-me dijo- uno siempre va intentar que esa persona sepa sus sentimientos.

Hubo un silencio, el aire movió mis cabellos, suspire.

-Me voy a desayunar-dije y sin más me fui al castillo no sin antes oír un "_suerte_" de Kage.

Porque ambos sabíamos que Suki estaría allí.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, debo confesar, me sudaba las manos y mi corazón la tía muy fuerte. Estaba nervioso tanto como la primera vez que intente decírselo a ella.

Trague saliva y reuniendo valor abrí la puerta.

No había nadie adentro, suspire decepcionado.

-Aun no debe de haberse levantado-me dije y camine hasta el comedor que conectaba con la cocina principal.

Me senté y recosté mi rostro en la mesa, no paso mucho cuando oí la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

Levante la mirada rápidamente asía la cocina, allí estaba Suki sacando las cosas para poder preparar el desayuno, de seguro para Charlotte que había pasado la noche entera en la biblioteca.

Estaba hermosa, con ese vestido de meid que ella misma había confeccionado la asía lucir realmente hermosa, preparaba desayuno con movimientos delicados y precisos sin ni siquiera sospechar mi presencia.

Me dedique a mirarla, su mirada demostraba concertación, siempre cuidaba los detalles en cada cosa que asía. Sonrió al terminar de preparar todo, como siempre se veía delicioso lo que había echo, aunque solo la miraba a ella ignorando ese rico festín.

Adelantarle la edad la había vuelto más bonita de lo que recordaba, aunque al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme a su misma apariencia a través de los años. Su rostro se había vuelto más bonito de lo que recordaba, estaba hermosa, me sonroje al recordar la primera vez que bailamos juntos, tenerla cerca y poder estar con ella. Fue una de las cosas que me hicieron sonreír ese día.

Y fueron esos pequeños detalles que influyeron en lo que siento ahora por ella.

La quiero y quiero demostrárselo al costo que sea.

Vi como sacaba una bandeja de plata, eso se le iba hacer pesado, y olvidando mi posición le pregunte.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?-ella se sobresalto y se giro encontrándose conmigo, su mirada demostraba sorpresa de que estuviera ahí-…lo siento, te asuste-me disculpe con una leve sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo, es tan linda cuando hace eso, y se dio la vuelta. Parecía avergonzada.

-N-no fue nada…-me respondió mientras ponía la comida en la bandeja de plata- ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

-Desde que salió el sol-le respondí, vi como le tembló un poco la bandeja- tenía hambre pero como no tenía la llave de las alacenas, así tuve que esperar-rio ligeramente y cargo la bandeja-¿Para quién es eso?-soltó otra risa, realmente se veía linda cuando ríe- es que tengo más hambre de lo usual -respondí un poco apenado y pasando a la cocina flotando mientras ella caminaba asía el comedor.

Sentí su mirada y la voltee a ver, encontrándome con esos ojos castaños que aceleraban mi corazón, me acerque a ella quedando al frente. Al verme tan cerca desvió su mirada de la mía.

-T-tu ¿desde cuándo podías volar?-me pregunto dejando la bandeja en la mesa, dándome la espalda, me acerque un poco más nervioso, ella sintió mi presencia y se exalto al encontrarse conmigo, al darse la vuelta-…

-¿No te lo había explicado Charlotte aun?-le respondí con una cálida sonrisa, ella negó, suspire- bueno en realidad este es mi edad original, ha esta edad yo tenía poderes como volar y hacer otras cosas más.

Parecía sorprendida, pero su mirada no duro mucho, pues esta termino viendo el suelo. Vi a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos solos la volví a ver y con las mejilla ardiendo comencé

-Yo…-ella alzo la mirada, desvié la mía sonrojado, esto era más difícil de lo que pensé-…tengo que decirte algo-suspire y me atreví a mirarla a esos bellos ojos.

-¿Qué cosa…?- pegue mi frente con la de ella quedándonos muy cerca del otro, mi corazón empezó a latir al estar tan cerca de Suki, ella se quedo sin habla hasta que nerviosamente dijo-¿K-Ke-Ken-Kenshi?

-Suki…-le susurre sin dejar de mirarla, la sentí temblar cuando me acerque más-…te quiero.

-¿Qué…-no le permití decir nada mas, cerré los ojos y la tome cuidadosamente de las mejillas acercándola suavemente asía mí, permitiéndome tocar esos dulces labios.

Fue tan cálido cuando nuestros labios se tocaron, ella tembló y sentí como su corazón al igual que el mío latía a gran velocidad, no se movió en cuanto la bese. Pero entonces apoyo sus manos en mi pecho, devolviéndome el beso torpemente, despues de sentir una gran desilusión al no sentirla, el que me correspondiera me hizo muy feliz.

Todo a mi alrededor desapareció, nada me importaba ahora, solo besarla y estar con ella.

Le acaricie las mejillas cariñosamente, sintiendo como Suki temblaba levemente con cada roce, la falta de aire no se hizo esperar y nos separamos lentamente.

La mire a los ojos, esta sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban, Suki estaba realmente linda así.

-Yo tam-tam bien te…te quiero-balbuceo Suki, me sorprendí por su declaración y por el hecho de que estaba correspondiendo a mis sentimientos, le sonreí dulcemente y me acerque a ella haciéndola sonrojar mas-…¡Kenshi!

-¿Si?-le pregunte despues de que exclamara mi nombre tan nerviosamente, ella frunció el ceño aun con las mejillas encendidas, se veía adorable-¿Qué pasa Suki?

-Qui-quiero ir más lento…-me susurro levemente, el que se sonrojo esta vez fui yo-…este fue mi primer beso…- me sorprendí por esa declaración pero le sonreí tiernamente y asentí-…pe-pero me… ¿me darías otro?-me pregunto cerrando los ojos nerviosamente.

-Sí -le respondí sonrojado, ella abrió los ojos al oír mi respuesta y asintió sonrojada, me acerque a ella nuevamente mientras ambos cerrábamos los ojos.

Roce sus labios levemente haciéndola temblar y luego los bese tiernamente, ella se apoyo en mi pecho parándose de puntitas para poder corresponderme mejor, ella aun era muy pequeña a pesar de que ahora tenía 16 años inmortales. Aunque su beso fue torpe también fue dulce, la tome del rostro acercándola más a mí y así nos quedamos.

Le acaricie las mejillas sintiendo como Suki se estremecía por los roces que le daba y se apegaba un poco a mí. Era muy tímida aun para besar, aunque también para mí fue mi primer beso, quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

Movimos nuestros labios un poco, Suki ahogaba unos dulces sonidos en su boca con tal de no separarse de mí, yo sonreí para mis adentros al oírla. Sus sonidos me parecieron dulces e inocentes.

Quería quedarme así un poco más y fue así hasta que…_alguien_ vino.

**(Fin de Kenshi POV'S)**

…

No había dormido absolutamente nada, había revisado todos los mapas de la tierra de Aaa, buscando un lugar donde poder ocultarnos de Darksome.

Pero no había podido encontrar donde en toda la noche, suspire mientras cerraban un libro y bostece mientras me despabilaba un poco, mi estomago sonó.

Vi la ventana, ya era de día de seguro Suki ya estaría en la cocina preparando el desayuno, y con ese pensamiento me pare y flote asía la salida.

Por el trayecto vi que había desordenado la biblioteca, los sirvientes ahora tenían mucho que hacer. Me sentí mal por eso, pero es que de verdad había tomado la decisión de desaparecer junto con el reino, para que Darksome no pudiera encontrarnos. Era lo mejor para el reino, desparecer.

Pero… ¿A dónde?

Salí de la biblioteca y cuando llegue a la entrada de la cocinan ligero olor a comida vino a mí, mi estomago sonó otra vez, de verdad tenía hambre. Así que abrí la puerta y entre.

-Suki ¿me preparas el desa…-mi frase se quedo a medias al ver lo que tenía en frente-…yuno?

Suki y Kenshi estaban ahí en el comedor junto a la mesa, me miraban sonrojados, pero eso no era lo que me hizo quedarme sin habla.

Kenshi tenía a Suki contra la mesa y sus manos en sus mejillas, y Suki estaba apoyada en el pecho de Kenshi, parada de puntitas al parecer intentando acercarse a Kenshi. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y por lo que veía podía ver un delgado hilo de transparente que los unía.

Se miraron y ahí recién reaccionaron, se separaron rápidamente, Kenshi paso por mi lado y empezó a prepararse su desayuno, en cambio Suki levanto una bandeja que contenía un delicioso desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Charlotte! ¿Qué tal dormiste?-me hablo Suki con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a mi-¡te hice el desayuno, ven vamos a la biblioteca para que lo puedas degustar, mientras sigues investigando!-dijo rápido y corriendo, tomando mi brazo con la mano izquierda y sacándome de la cocina-¡A la biblioteca!

-Suki…-susurre aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, ella me miro nerviosamente, habíamos llegado a la biblioteca, yo sonreí-…tengan más cuidado…-le dije abriendo la puerta y sin dejar de sonreír-….la próxima vez que no sea en un lugar tan público.

A Suki se le subieron los colores, yo me reí, sabía que algún día sucedería pero no creí que tan pronto y en tan inesperado momento. Pero bueno ambos eran tímidos, pero aun así, pudieron declararse sus sentimientos. Tal y como esperaba

Ella aun seguía parada la tome de la mano y la jale.

-Me lo tienes que contar todo Suki-le respondí burlonamente, logrando sonrojarla.

-¡Charlotte!-exclamo avergonzada Suki al momento de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Tic tac…<strong>

_El sonido de un reloj se escucho en un lugar desconocido, lo único que se veía era la oscuridad._

**Tic tac…**

_-__**Charlotte**_…-_dentro de la oscuridad se prenden dos luces rojas como el color de la sombra-…__**Charlotte.**_

**Tic tac…**

_**-Charlotte**__…-la voz se escucha otra vez pero más amenazante, las luces rojas se mueven-…__**Charlotte, iré por el reino.**_

**Tic tac**_**…**_

_**-Destruiré todo lo que amas**__…-las luces se vuelven en la oscuridad más siniestras, de repente dejan de moverse-…__**lenta y dolorosamente, frente a tus vacios ojos.**_

**Tic tac…**

_La oscuridad empieza a romperse dibujado líneas rojas en todo el lugar, despues empieza a sangrar como si cortes se tratasen, las luces desaparecen._

**Tic tac…**

**-**_**El tiempo se agota**__…-es lo último que se escucha antes de que todo colapsara en un desgarrador grito._

…

-¡NOOO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, mire a mi alrededor y suspire, aun estaba en la biblioteca, aun estaba ahí sentada en ese cómodo sillón bajo la luz de la luna.

Suspire hondamente, otra vez me había quedado dormida, ya era la segunda vez esta noche.

Y ese sueño siempre me despertaba, parecía más un mensaje que un sueño, y este siempre me recordaba que mi tiempo se agotaba.

Mire a mi costado, había una pila de libros recientemente leídos, me levante y me tome el tiempo para guardarlos todos en los estantes.

Bostece y me fui a mis aposentos, había sido la segunda noche en vela y aun no podía encontrar nada, tenía que encontrar un lugar pero ya.

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, me tumbe en mi gran cama, escondí mi cara en las almohadas.

Necesitaba un milagro.

_Charlotte…_

Levante mi cara tan rápido como todos mis sentidos se alteraron a oír una voz desconocida, parecía el susurro de una mujer, pero a estas alturas ya no podía confiarme tanto.

_Charlotte…_

-¿Quién está ahí?-flote sobre mi cama, apretando mi collar de luna en mi cuello y mirando por todos lados, hasta que vi una luz azul que empezaba a encenderse con fuerzas, ubicada en mi escritorio. Me quede estupefacta al acercarme y ver…

_Charlotte…_

Tome el libro en mis manos, estaba cerrado pero era de aquí de donde provenía la voz, las paginas despedían esa extraña luz.

_Charlotte…_

Era el mismo libro que me dio Suki, el día en que descubrimos quien era Darksome, nos había ayudado mucho ese día.

Y ahora me estaba llamando.

_Charlotte…_

Puse mi mano en la cubierta dude un segundo pero lo abrí iluminando la habitación con esa luz tan intensa, de pronto perdí el sentido y por un momento todo a mi alrededor desapareció, tragado por esa luz azul.

…_Ven_

Fue lo último que escuche antes de ser absorbida por esa luz.

* * *

><p>Todo a mí alrededor era oscuro, pero no tenía miedo, porque de alguna manera sentía que nada malo iba a suceder.<p>

De pronto una silueta se apareció ante mí, era la sombra de una puerta, que alumbraba la oscuridad con lo que había detrás de ella.

Tome el pomo y la abrí.

Una luz blanca me cegó por un momento, cuando volví abrir los ojos estaba en lo que parecía ser una caverna.

Un lago de agua se podía apreciar, a las orillas se podía apreciar unas flores blancas, al acercarme pude apreciar diminutos diamantes que asían más hermosa las flores.

Me embobe con ellas hasta que note gran cascada que caía enfrente de mí, me pare y vi mi reflejo, podía reflejarme en aquella cascada como si de un espejo se tratara.

Pero al ver mejor, no era yo quien reflejaba la cascada, parecía un chico, pero con una ropa algo parecida a la mía, flote hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

Me quede en un estado de shock, según lo que veía: tenía mi mismo cabello azabache, aunque corto igual que la última vez que lo vi; la mirada castaña y ese parecido familiar conmigo.

-N-no puede ser…-susurre asombrada y al parecer el tampoco estaba menos asombrado que yo-… ¿Sherlock?

El asintió como si me hubiera escuchado, no sabía si reirá o llorar, esto ya era demasiado.

¿Cómo esto era posible?

¿No estábamos acaso en dimensiones distintas?

¿Por qué podía verlo aquí?

Temblando sumergí mi mano en la cascada pensando que al hacer contacto atravesaría la cascada a la parte libre, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

Mi mano llego al otro lado, al lado del "espejo", tanto Sherlock como yo nos quedamos impactados.

No sé porque pero, tome su mano y lo jale en mi dirección, sin resistencia y a voluntad…

…hice que Sherlock pasara a mi lado.

Soltó su mano y ambos nos miramos.

-Charlotte…-sonrió Sherlock-…ha pasado mucho.

-No tienes idea de cuánto…-le respondí, de pronto mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y sin ningún motivo lo abrace.

No sé porque lo hice solo lo hice, éramos tan parecidos como gemelos, hijos de la misma sangre.

Y era eso lo que me hizo llorar, Sherlock a parte de mi, venia del mismo lugar que yo.

Y si mis cálculos no fallaban habíamos pasado por las mismas cosas.

Lo supe cuando sentí sus lágrimas y me correspondía el abrazo.

-N-no sé…snf… que hacer…-hable hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro.

-Je…snf… tampoco yo-me respondió apretándome fuerte.

Nos quedamos así un rato, intentando darnos apoyo, porque ambos sabíamos que estábamos luchando contra el mismo problema.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me desahogue completamente.

Porque sabía que no sería juzgada o malentendida, sino seria comprendida.

…

Hablamos de los acontecimientos que nos pasaron en los últimos años, unos eran tristes otras felices, pero siempre había similitudes aunque también diferencias.

-Entonces la princesa falleció a los 90 años –dije mientras Sherlock asentía en silencio- de verdad lo siento.

-No, ya no importa, despues de todo fue hace ya bastante tiempo y luego me convertí en su gobernante-me respondió suspirando, recordando viejos tiempos- nunca tuvo herederos, en su lecho me confesó que yo era la razón de eso,… se había enamorado de mi desde los 19 años…

-Pero al igual que yo, nunca pudo decirte la razón…-asintió, ella sonrió- tuviste los mismos maestros que yo y te dieron una prueba solo que tu no reviviste sino que casi pierdes a tu amiga imaginaria y al final obtuviste los poderes,…-el asintió con una sonrisa- y despues de tres años se te dio la espada…- reflexione un poco, tal vez no haya sido tan parecido como creí en un principio-… pero a pesar de las diferencias, nuestro problema es el mismo.

-Darksome…-susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Aparentemente es igual a como me lo describiste-hablo serio, yo asentí.

-Suponemos que, este no tiene contraparte, debido a que existió incluso antes que la "Guerra de los Champiñones"-el asintió-…nuestra única solución por ahora es…

_Desparecer_

Nos levantamos rápidamente, no era necesario preguntar, ambos habíamos oído esa voz.

Esa voz ahora que lo oía claramente y tan cerca, podía decir de quien podía pertenecer.

Esa voz era la de una mujer.

_Tranquilos Charlotte y Sherlock, no vengo a hacerles ningún daño, yo los traje aquí para darles la solución a sus problemas_

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en que será así?-pregunto Sherlock empezando a invocar su fuego fantasmal en su mano al mismo tiempo que yo.

_Porque soy su única salida_

El fuego se apago tan pronto como dijo eso, nos miramos entre nosotros, no era necesario las palabras para saber nuestra decisión.

-Escuchamos- respondí.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente mande a cada ciudadano; sea hombre, mujer, niño o animal. Mantenerse dentro de sus hogares, por seguridad, todos habían acatado la orden rápidamente y una vez cumplida la primera fase comencé.<p>

Con ayuda de Kenshi rodeamos el reino y su entrada con sal, formando y gran círculo, con rayas que se conectaban al reino.

Tome mi collar y mire a Kenshi.

-Si algo sale mal…-le dije mirando al reino-…quiero que cuides a Suki y a los demás.

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces-me respondió con una reverencia, pero al mirarme nuevamente demostraba miedo y preocupación- ¿de verdad va a funcionar?

Apreté mi collar contra mí, tenía miedo si y rogaba porque todo saliera bien, tenía que salir bien.

Suspire y con una sonrisa le dije:

-Sí, estoy segura.

En cuanto entro al reino cerrando el portón, me pose en posición recordando lo que esa voz me dijo anoche.

Brillo mi collar con fuerza, el cielo se oscureció.

_Recuérdenlo bien, una vez que la espada se les fue entregada, esta se unió a ustedes desde el primer día…_

El collar se transformo en espada, sentía su aura, mezclándose con la mía, cerré mis ojos y empecé a concentrarme.

_Pueden manejarla a su antojo, pero también pueden ser manejados sin el debido control, escúchenme bien…_

_Ustedes tienen que tener el control_

_Porque sino_

_Serán absorbidos por su poder…_

De un movimiento alce la espada y la clave en donde el circulo se unía, la sal se ilumino, sentía una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo, el hechizo estaba funcionando.

_Su poder es grande sin embargo también su deseo de proteger, si lo controlan bien y hacen lo que le digo…_

_Todo saldrá bien…_

La tierra empezó a temblar y aunque no tenía abiertos los ojos, sabía que el cielo alumbraba la luna y sus estrellas encima del reino, cubriéndolo con su luz blanca.

_Tiene un poder que aun no saben manejar_

_Pero si lo usan con sabiduría_

_Todo lograrán_

_Y su poder podrán dominar_

Alce la espada y el reino se levanto sacudiendo la tierra bajo mis pies, el hechizo había comenzado.

Abrí mis ojos y mire arribe, sentía el aura blanca que salía de mi ser junto con la espada, tome mi otra mano y la puse en el mango de esta.

_Pero recuerden bien_

_Que al ser el reflejo de uno mismo_

_Al mismo tiempo_

_Lo tendrán que hacer_

El cielo se iluminaba con sus estrellas sobre el Reino Corazón como cargándolo tal muñeco de madera, suspire y empecé con el hechizo:

_**Luna,**_

_**veniat ad me**_

La luz de esta se concentro solo en el reino, y entonces grite:

_**¡virtus exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit!**_

Cerré mis ojos y de golpe atravesé el suelo con la espada, formando un círculo de poder, sentía su aura.

Entonces la espalda se brillo con un brillo sin igual, al abrir mis ojos, vi que tenia la armadura y flotaba encima de la espada de luna.

Alce mis manos y cargue al reino, ahora estaba bajo mis hombros.

Era demasiado, dolía, era intenso el dolor.

Pero no iba detenerme y grite:

_**¡Deus meus, **_

_**dimitte ergo me, ut protegat!**_

De mis ojos salían chispas de esa luz lunar, sentía su fuerza corriendo dentro de mí y entonces levante el reino, me estaba elevando asía arriba.

El reino lo coloque en el cielo y yo era sostenida por la espada que me transmitía su poder.

"Desde que los conocí" pensé "supe que mi existencia era para protegerlos" alce mi mirada y aun iluminada "…y no los voy a defraudar".

Al ce mis manos y cubrí todo el reino y grite lo que marcaria nuestro último paradero en este sitio:

_**¡scribere output!**_

Todo se volvió blanco y finalmente…

Desaparecimos.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY!<strong>

**YA TERMINE! WOOW DESPUES DE SIGLOS!**

**Jeje XD**

**Ok ok ¡mil disculpas!**

**Pero estos días estuve con los exámenes y también tenia la falta de tiempo para estar en la computadora pero…¡ahora estoy de vacaciones!**

**=)**

**Así que intentare actualizar pronto **

**P.d: el hechizo de Charlotte esta en latín jeje (le tengo apego al idioma aquí la traducción!:**

_**luna**_

_**ven a mi **_

_**alimenta mi poder**_

_**se mi fuerza**_

_**dejame poder protegerlos**_

_**y escondernos**_

_**danos una salida**_

**y la cancion que aparecio al comienzo se llama:**

**I meet you**

**bueno…**

**Besitos y buenas noches!**

**Así uff, casi lo olvidaba los avances!:**

_**¿Charlotte lo logro?**_

…

_**¿A dónde fueron?**_

…

_**y lo más importante**_

…

_**¿Qué será de ellos ahora?**_

**AHORA SI!**

**Buenas noches y esta escritora novata se va a dormir! XP**

**Bye!**


	22. Chapter 23: Capitulo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

_Las cosas siempre tienen un límite…_

_Como el amor…_

_O la vida…_

_Pero todo final conlleva a un desenlace…_

_En nuestra vida y la vida que esta por empezar…_

_Y cuando te digan que tu vida llega aquí y que esto es tu final…_

_Ten por seguro de que no lo es…_

_Porque no es un final…_

_Es un comienzo._

* * *

><p>Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, junta a la luna que brillaba con toda su hermosura detrás de unas nubes que poco a poco la dejaban ver.<p>

Sonreí.

Estaba ahí flotando por encima de las calmadas aguas azules de la noche, tan tranquilo, misterioso y fantástico.

La punta de mi espada tocaba el agua, formando de tanto en tanto, círculos a su alrededor.

Esperando.

Las nubes se desvanecieron dando paso a la luz de la luna, que en cuanto se vio libre de las nubes su luz ilumino las aguas, hasta que su luz llego hasta la punta de mi espada a través del agua.

Apreté el mango de esta, esperando.

La luz de la luna se apodero de mi espada haciéndola brillar, y cuando llego hasta mí, un destello ilumino las aguas y por un momento todo se ilumino.

Poco a poco la luz fue apagándose y cuando se apago, levante mi espada del agua y las están empezaron a moverse como asían antes de mi llegada.

-Es hora-susurre.

…

Desde no muy lejos de las olas del mar, en una isla aislada de todo el mundo de allá afuera, reposaba un hermoso reino.

El Reino Corazón.

Las olas golpeaban suavemente las orillas de las rocas que rodeaban aquel reino, deslizándose perezosas por las orillas de aquellas arenas blancas, para volver con fuerza al mar y luego regresar con lentitud.

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y todo era paz y alegría, el reino gozaba en una multicolor fiesta, con luces centellantes y dulces aromas que acompañaban los canticos y las melodías que aquel reino dejaba al aire y se esparcía por toda la playa.

Era una noche de celebración, una muy especial, para su amada princesa.

Y todo el mundo se rebozaba de gozo y alegría, bailaban sin cesar, solo dos personas se habían escapada de aquella fiesta.

Dos sombras tomadas de la mano, una alada y otra cubierta por una capa que con el paso de los años la cambio a una verde.

Kenshi y Suki paseaban por las orillas del mar, descalzos sintiendo el agua bajo sus pies, y acompañados el amor que entre ellos había.

-Es una hermosa noche-dijo tímidamente Suki, viendo las estrellas en el cielo, dándole un brillante espectáculo ante sus ojos-¿no lo crees?

-Sí, es una hermosa noche-dijo Kenshi quien le sonrió dulcemente-…pero tú eres más hermosa que todas las estrellas que puedan haber en el universo.

-¡Kenshi!-aparto la mirada sonrojada, pero sonriente, ante el cometario de su novio- gracias-agradeció Suki plantándole un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Kenshi soltó su mano y sujetándola de su linda cara le robo un beso, sonrojándola por completo, la abrazo por la cintura sintiéndose el chico más feliz del mundo.

-K-Kenshi…-intento decir Suki mas su boca fue sellada una vez más por otro beso del chico de ojos verdes.

-Sabes que si me besas en la mejilla, mis labios se ponen celosos-bromeo Kenshi pegando su frente con la de su novia-…si quieres besarme solo hazlo-sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

Porque normalmente desde ese día, el era que el empezaba con eso, Suki seguía siendo muy tímida.

-Eres un tonto…-le reprocho Suki, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, sin embargo lo tomo cariñosamente de su cara y le robo un beso-…pero aun así te quiero.

-También te quiero-respondió Kenshi reponiéndose del sorpresivo beso y sonrojado se fue acercando a su boca-…mi hermoso ángel.

Se fundieron en un beso amoroso, sin importarles nada más, el sonido de las olas acompañaba esa hermosa escena.

Kenshi la levanto sorpresivamente por las piernas y entre risas giraron abrazados hasta que de un tropiezo ambos cayeron al agua.

Sonrieron y se dieron otro beso, separándose despues de oír unos pasos cercanos, se levantar rápidamente y vieron quien era.

-Que lindos se ven cuando nadie los ve-dijo la dueña de esos pasos, su soberana y la que los llevo a parar en esta hermosa isla, Charlotte- lamento interrumpirlos pero, ya es hora.

Se quedaron mudos, pero ambos asintieron, sabían lo que significaba.

El tiempo había acabado.

…

La gente festejaba, bailaba y cantaba en honor a su princesa, esta era su fiesta.

Sin embargo ella todavía no estaba en ella.

-¿Dónde está Char?-pregunto Osito viendo desde el balcón interno a todo los ciudadanos de aquel reino, buscando los cabellos reinos la cabellera de su creadora, dueña y mejor amiga de la infancia-…de verdad creí que vendría a la fiesta que le organizamos.

-Tranquilo Osi vendrá cuando menos nos lo esperemos-dijo Kage Neno, el gato sombra que lo acompañaba, y con quien veía el festejo de todo el Reino Corazón- ya lo veras.

-¿Y qué tal Kenshi?-pregunta Osito con una sonrisa curiosa, el gato sonrió.

-Ya sabes, el amor de los jóvenes-dice Kage abrazando a Osito con un solo brazo-los mantiene muy entretenidos.

-Y todo gracias a ti-se cruzo de brazos Osito compartiendo la sonrisa del felino.

-Sí, me la deben, sobre todo Kenshi…-alardeo Kage con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Bueno saber-dijo una voz femenina que los alarmo, se voltearon, y vieron la sonrisa de la Charlotte-se lo hare saber a Kenshi para que te lo agradezca como es debido.

-¡NO NO!-grito Kage exaltado y tembloroso-¡no creo que sea necesario, Char!

Sonrió divertida, miro a Osito y abrió sus brazos, Osito se abalanzo a ellos en un amigable abrazo.

-¡Charlocita!-exclamo Osito afectuoso y sonriente entre los brazos de su dueña-¡qué bueno verte! ¡mira la fiestota que te preparamos para el Aniversario del Reino! ¡la princesa que nos dio un lugar mejor y no lo celebre con sus súbditos es algo inaceptable!¡vamos a bailar!

La tomo del brazo para que lo siguiera volando asía la pista de baile, pero al percatarse de que esta no se movió, la miro para darse cuenta de su sonrisa había desaparecido y en su mirada había un brillo de tristeza.

-Osito-se arrodillo a su altura, Osito bajo las alas ante su mirada y Kage Neno guardo silencio- es la hora.

-Charlotte-susurro Osito, antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, se abrazo a ella como intentando que no se fuera- ¡Charlotte no me dejes!

Lo abrazo, también tenía ganas de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte por el reino, por ellos y por ella misma.

Tenían que ser fuertes.

…

La música paro y las luces se apagaron, la gente confundida vio luces blancas volar alrededor de ellos, hermosas como estrellas.

Las luces se elevaron y dieron círculos sobre la multitud que ignorantes de su significa prorrumpieron en aplausos, las luces se dirigieron asía el balcón donde yo estaba.

Las luces se quedaron a los costados de este, captando toda su atención en mí, sus miradas mostraban confusión y sorpresa por tan inesperado llamado.

Al convencerme de que tenía la atención de todos, hable con voz solemne, lo que sería mi último mandato antes de partir:

- Mis valioso ciudadanos del Reino Corazón, mis súbditos…mi familia –sonreí- hemos por mucho estos últimos años,986 años han pasado desde que el reino se transporto aquí y aunque al principio nos fue difícil adaptarnos, logramos sobrevivir y ahora el reino es más grande, más hermoso de lo que pudiera haber imaginado y mucho más valioso ahora de lo que pudiera haber pensado-me miraban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, algunos lloraban, también yo pero debía seguir-…y aunque las generaciones cambiaron por aquí, les agradezco haberme aceptado como su princesa y soberana de este reino, el cual se volvió mi hogar…-una lagrima rebelde se deslizo por mi mejilla-…pero mi tiempo aquí, ha llegado a su fin, no reinare de la misma manera que antes, solo una vez al año vendré, pues ciudadanos míos… –sentí todas sus miradas en mi y con una mirada seria dije-… la ultima humana ya ha nacido.

La gente empezó a comprender en cuanto termine de hablar, a que venía todo esto, mi misión había empezado y yo tenía que irme.

La fiesta de aniversario del Reino Corazón, esa noche se convirtió en mi fiesta de despedida, una noche que recuerdo con mucho cariño. Y que no quiero olvidar jamás.

Hubo música, risas, bailes.

Todos los que quería, estuvieron conmigo, haciendo más especial la noche.

La fiesta duro hasta unas horas antes del amanecer.

Y entonces tuve que irme.

…

_Un nudo en la garganta _

_rompiéndome la voz _

_no encuentro las palabras _

_para decirte adiós_

-Cuídate Charlotte Usher –unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de los ojos marrones de Suki, al abrazarme, me miro a los ojos y sonrió- serás una buena guardiana.

Kenshi se despidió con una reverencia a la cual correspondí, sonrió y alborotándome el cabello, me dio el último de sus consejos.

_Te busco entre las luces _

_tratare de no llorar _

_te regalo cada sueño _

_que logramos conquistar_

-Nunca te rindas –me dijo, yo asentí sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, limpio una de ellas sonriendo- no llores, estaremos bien.

Sonreí, porque sabía que así seria.

Me incline asía Osito, quien lloraba en silencio, pues aún le costaba dejarme ir.

-Osito…-lo llame levantándole el rostro, el me miro, estábamos iguales.

-Charlottecita, tienes una misión que cumplir –me dijo firmemente, aun con sus lágrimas, pero firme.

-Osito…

-Y esa humana te necesita –dijo volando y quedar más alto que yo.

-Osito…

-¡Vete con ella! ¡es tu misión!-cerro los ojos ya descendiendo, y cuando quedo a mi altura me dio la espalda- ¡estaremos bien! 'puedes irte tranquila!

_Crecimos de la mano _

_contando sin jugar _

_hicimos una historia _

_sin pensar en su final_

-¡Osito! –él se voltio y en cuanto lo hice lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas-… yo también te extrañare.

No dijo nada, sin embargo sollozo, nos quedamos así hasta que el cielo empezó a aclararse.

_A veces tuve miedo _

_pero aprendí a volar _

_hoy préstame tus alas _

_que no quiero aterrizar_

-Es hora –le susurre, me levante y los vi a todos- gracias por todo.

_Mil gracias por tus brazos _

_abiertos para mí de par en par _

_siempre igual._

Camine por las aguas, que se aclaraban conforme pasaba ahí, la espada de la luna estaba en mi mano, alumbrando mis pasos.

Mientras que los primeros rayos de sol salían.

_No me voy _

_si me amarras a tu corazón _

_por siempre_

Tenía mi vestido gris, con el cual vine a este mundo, que con el paso del tiempo fue modificado para este día.

Pues tenía que durar por mucho tiempo.

_No me voy _

_y no voy a decir adiós _

_mientras no me olvides _

_No me voy_

Ay! Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir y al ver mi reflejo en las aguas del mar, vi a Sherlock sonriéndome y dándome fuerzas.

Porque estábamos por empezar una nueva aventura.

_No caben los recuerdos _

_en toda la ciudad _

_mil gracias por tu risa _

_que alumbro la obscuridad_

Levante mi espada y detuve mi mirada.

Llegue hasta aquí, aprendí lo que tenía que aprender y ahora…

Estaba lista.

_Y si volviera el tiempo _

_te diría desde hoy _

_que no cambiaría este viento _

_a ninguna dirección_

Alce la espada y corte el aire, como _ella_ me dijo, tenía que hacerlos cuando los últimos rayos de sol estuvieran ya en el cielo.

Abriendo así el portal que me llevaría al lugar donde, la humana estaría, voltee a verlos.

Por última vez.

_Mil gracias por tus brazos _

_abiertos para mí de par en par _

_siempre igual._

Una lagrima se deslizo, por mi mejillas.

Tenia tantos recuerdos.

Ellos se habían convertido en mi familia y les estaba muy agradecida por eso.

_No me voy _

_si me amarras a tu corazón _

_por siempre_

Gracias Suki, por estar apoyándome siempre.

Gracias Kenshi, por darme la fuerza que necesitaba cuando más la necesite.

Gracias Kage, por protegernos siempre.

Gracias Osito, por darme una sonrisa.

Y Gracias Arthur, por ayudarme a darme cuenta de lo que tenía.

Gracias a todos.

Gracias.

_No me voy _

_y no voy a decir adiós _

_mientras no me olvides _

_No me voy_

Alce mi mano en señal de despedida.

Todos levantaron la mano.

Sonreí.

Y entre al portal y cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto.  
>Este se cerró.<p>

_No me voy_

* * *

><p>-Estas seguro, querido-dijo un una señora, que era la esposa del perro, que acompañaba.<p>

-Si cariño, solo necesita amor-dijo besando una linda bebe, de cabellos rubios como el sol y mirada celeste y llena de vida.

Fionna.

Charlotte veía la escena, invisible ya, viendo con ternura ala dulce niña.

-Bienvenida Fionna la Humana.

…

Y así comenzó mi misión de cuidar a la última humana.

Y este sería mi final.

Pero no lo es.

Porque esto… _**es solo el comienzo**_.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿fin?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿fin?<strong>_

**después**** de tiempo, creando aventuras, misiones, peligros... el viaje de Charlotte, llego a su final.**

**y por consiguiente, están historia.**

**gracias a los que leyeron esto... bueno mas a una lectora.**

**lalocanaye:**** gracias por seguir esta descabellada historia y que te aya encantado todo lo que escribí, gracias.**

_No me voy:_** fue la ultima canción que puse, es hermosa, espero les guste como a mi =)**

** es hora de despedirme de esta historia.**

**para mi fue la primera que escribí y al haberla terminado me hace sentir...muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy satisfecha.**

**me siento bien y espero que ustedes también. **

**pero como dijo Charlotte, este no es un final es un comienzo. xD**

**¡nos vemos!**


End file.
